


Lace and Leather

by chaneletc



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attraction, Bodyguard, Bodyguard Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fingering, Jealousy, Kylo cooking, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Protective Kylo Ren, Reader-Insert, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Weird Feelings, You’re a clutz, bodyguard kylo, fashion magazine, kylo is always in a suit, kylo treating you like a baby, like a lot, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 62,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaneletc/pseuds/chaneletc
Summary: Sure, last year of university is not fun for anyone. The bills, the university debt, the internship... One would guess that being rich would eliminate all these problems, and in a way it does.But despite the perks of being a rich man's daughter, you get problems. Safety problems.And most importantly, you get a hot bodyguard following you like a puppy and acting like your babysitter.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/You, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 135
Kudos: 475





	1. The Bodyguard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started this a while ago, wasn't planning on posting it but then I saw some TROS spoilers. It's safe to say I won't be seeing it. Anyway, I did some editing and decided to post this. If you read my previous work, it's not written in the same writing style. I tried to make this more casual and less poetic :))

_ 6 AM _

Thursday… Normally you would be happy it was almost the end of the week. But you had to work Saturdays too. Maybe you could spend the whole weekend under the blankets and forget your existence. But no, you had to get up and go drop some things; it was almost Christmas and you were still working your ass off. 

Finally groaning you got out of your bed and dragged your feet into the bathroom. The smartest thing you did was to choose your clothes from the night before so you wouldn’t look like a hobo, wearing the first thing you found. 

Putting on your clothes, you quickly sat in front of the floor-length mirror to do your hair and makeup. You somehow managed to find everything you needed scattering all over the floor.  _ Talk about sanitary…  _

Dropping your bag on top of the chiffonier you made it to the kitchen where you gulped some of your three-day-old fruit smoothie. You grimaced at the taste and looked at the jug in offense. Was it the toothpaste aftertaste or the souring of the fruit, you could not tell. 

_ Wait till your parents find out you live like this... _

Somehow you remembered not to forget your bag and your book for the long subway ride. It was almost an hour considering all the stops. Grabbing your trench coat and locking the door you hastily ran downstairs making sure you didn't drop anything. 

So what was on the itinerary? First, go to the subway station, and get on the subway. When you get off, go to the post office near the office and get the “very important stuff”. Then get a drink if you can and then race to deliver the packet. 

Thankfully the subway was not crammed, you found a seat next to an old man and looked at the news from your phone before you started reading your book.

The rest of the morning was sort of a blur. You went to the post office and received the package, all the time complaining about how you were punished for walking in the rain. You should have picked up an umbrella instead of your book. You didn't even manage to go to a coffee shop because it started to hail. 

When you say you were soaked, you were literally soaked. Water dripped all over you when you were in the building. The guy in the registry looked at you like you were crazy. Okay maybe everyone knew about the stupid thunderstorm except you. Huffing you ran towards the elevators. 

_ Bad idea. _

Your boots slipped on the marble floor and you lost your balance. For a second, you thought you saw God. However, you fell right onto the  floor arms of a stranger. They held you from your waist and when you looked up you met his face. 

_ Wow, am I at work or in a Nora Roberts novel?  _

Because you just experienced the most cliché trope, the damsel in distress. 

“Apparently there is someone having a worse morning than me.” the man huffed. 

As he helped you stand up straight you noticed his hair was wet like yours and it was starting to stick to his forehead. You never realized how much you liked long hair on men until now. He was breathtaking. 

Once he realized you could stay up on your own, he held out his hand and offered his umbrella to you. 

“I-I thank you, but you should take it. I'm going upstairs.” you declined gently. 

“Are you sure?” He offered again. 

“Yeah.” You nodded. “Thank you for offering it.” 

He gave a curt nod of acknowledgement and ran his hand through his wet locks. 

“I should go now,” you showed the parcel in your hand. “This won’t deliver itself.”

“Yes, I should leave too.” His lips barely twitched upward. “Don’t slip on your way up.” His lips barely twitched upward. 

“Thanks, good luck out there!” 

He nodded once again before passing through the swirling door. You caught yourself keeping an eye on the swirling doors even though he had already left. 

_ Okay, don't stare any longer. _

Shaking your head, you held the packet in your hand tighter and walked towards the elevators. 

You tried to be careful not to drop to the ground again and embarrass yourself. You were so stupid to forget your umbrella when God was crying his eyes outside. And in those slippery high heel boots… How could you think of running errands like that? 

“Oh my god! What happened to you?” Jyn exclaimed seeing you enter through the door. She put down the file in her hand to the reception desk. 

“I forgot my umbrella.” you murmured passing her the parcel while you removed your coat and hung it at the entrance. 

“How long have you been out?” 

“For an hour or two. Had to pick this packet for Mary, and then I decided that walking was a good option.” you combed through your wet hair and took the parcel back from Jyn. “Almost fell on my way up.” 

You decided not to tell her about the hottie this morning. She wouldn’t let you go before having all the details. 

“You shouldn't walk around like this. You’ll get sick.” She started following you towards the closed offices. “Ask Hugo for some clothes.” 

“I think I’m okay. It’s just my hair.” 

“Don’t be stupid, go change,” she remarked. 

“Okay, okay. ” 

“I have to give this file to the photography department, I'll see you later.” Jyn waved and went into the other direction. 

“Bye.” 

Walking all soaked around the office was not very enjoyable. You got weird looks from passers-by and rolled your eyes internally. 

When you stood in front of Hugo’s door, you checked yourself out on the glass door. You couldn't believe the sight before you, you had mascara running down all over your face and your highlighter was now rubbed all over your cheeks.

_ Okay, maybe those people had a reason to stare.  _

That meant your saviour this morning saw you with all of this going on in your face. 

_ Yikes... _

Shaking your head you opened the door without knocking. Hugo looked surprised for a bit but smiled when he saw it was you, but frowned once again when he noticed your state. 

“Jesus, did you get hit by a truck?” he exclaimed, getting up from his desk. 

“No, just rain.” you gave him the reason for your trouble. “Here, this is for Mary.”

He checked the packet for a second and dropped it at his desk. “Come let me get you some clothes honey, you’re gonna be sick.” 

Even though Hugo was technically your boss, he was really caring towards you. 

“Oh, thank you.” you sat on the armchairs in front of his desk. “Do we have towels here?” 

“I have some in my bathroom- I’ll go get it.” he pushed his glasses back. “You should drink something warm, I have some tea and coffee.” 

“Okay.” You put your legs up the coffee table. So much for a calm morning… 

——

“So I guess we could pair with a handwoven basket bag or we could use a shoulder bag.” One of the designers suggested, looking at the photo editor in the eye. Hoping he would like the two options provided. 

You just watched everyone working at the company get involved in one single photoshoot, you standing next to Hugo, taking notes or assisting him. Even the janitors had an opinion on the designs. 

Warm clothing felt great against your skin, your makeup was cleaned and redone, and your hair was drying pretty quickly. You just hoped you wouldn’t catch a cold or something. 

“Hmm,” Hugo hummed approaching the model. You held the two bags next to her, hoping to give him a better idea of how they would look with what she was wearing. 

“The basket looks great with the skirt.” Hugo placed his hand under his chin. 

“I feel like the khaki basket matches the shoes, you know.” A makeup artist cut in, pointing his makeup brush towards the model’s shoes. You place the bags to the girl’s hands and snort lightly. 

_ Match the shoes and the bag, very creative.  _

“What do you think?” 

You lifted your head up looking at who the question is directed at. All of the eyes in the room seemed to be directed at you. Realizing it was addressed to you, you met the eyes of the director editor. 

_ God damn it.  _

“Me?”

“Yes, you.” Poe Dameron’s lips curved upwards. 

“Umm, I think the shoulder bag would be better since the basket is more for summer.” You began nervously. “But I feel like this look would do great with no bags. ” 

“Show me.” Said Dameron. 

You gently take the bags back from the model and show the man your idea. If you could hide, you would, right behind the clothing racks holding this season’s newest designs. 

Poe Dameron was a man with great taste known to be a perfectionist. Jyn even told you a story about how he fired an intern for breathing too loudly. You already started planning what to tell your mum when you got fired from the Resistance magazine. 

It was surprisingly easy to get this internship, (thanks to working your ass off) and so would be kicked out. You woke up at 6 AM for what? To get soaked and fired. And you have been working here for what now- two months? Even though you were here to learn how to “design” you haven’t even touched a needle.

M _ aybe I should be YouTuber and drop out of university since this is going nowhere. _

  
  


“I like that.” After what felt like forever with your thoughts suffocating you, the brunet spoke and revealed your fate. “I like that a lot.” 

Briefly meeting Hugo’s sparkling eyes, you chuckled in surprise. He gave you a wide smile behind Poe, and you met the eyes of the editor. He eyed your attire up and down before he continued. 

“What’s your name?” He asked. 

You said your name with a bit of uncertainty, still feeling uneasy by his presence. 

“From now on, you will be working with me. Shadow me for a bit. I like the way you think.” 

“W-what? Really?!” You exclaimed louder than necessary.  _ Keep it in your pants.  _ “I mean that’s great. Thank you.” 

He gave you a curt nod before turning around and talking to the crowd:

“Okay, no bag! Finish the rest of the outfits and bring a copy to me tomorrow morning.” 

Tightening your grip around the purses in excitement you watched Dameron leave. 

“Did you see that?” you gaped at Hugo when Poe left- the rest of the crew trotting behind him. “He loved it!” 

“I know!” he patted your shoulder. “Great job!”

“Guess I’m not that useless after all,” you mumbled to yourself when you walked towards the racks to put the bags back. Few of the hangers fell with some bags, you stared at them in disappointment _ .  _ Picking them up you meticulously placed them and hoped nobody saw the show. 

When walking back to the common room to eat some lunch, you waved at Poe’s personal assistant, Finn. dude was a freaking legend. You couldn't even pick up a call from Hugo’s clients, and Finn did this 24/7 with designers whose names you couldn't even pronounce. 

The sound of your phone ringing interrupted your relaxation session which consisted of drinking coffee and eating expensive chocolates sent to the magazine from the designers. Seeing the caller ID “mum”, you shoved the last bite of your praline in your mouth. 

“Hello?” you spoke with your mouth full. “I was just about to call-” 

“Hey honey, are you alone?” she cut you off. 

“Hmm yeah?” you looked around before getting up from your seat. “What’s up?” 

“Could you please come home?” 

Your mind already started providing the worst scenarios. Biting your lip you couldn’t wait for her to continue. 

“Hey, what happened?” 

“I will tell you when you’re here. Your dad already sent a car. Just go downstairs, he’ll find you.” 

“Wait-mum I can’t just - I’m getting worried.”

“There’s nothing to worry about sweetie,” she assured. “Just come home.” 

“Mum I-” you gasped when she ended the call so suddenly. 

_ Great! _

You had no idea what was going on, and now you were worried. It was so quick, you didn't even tell her about your promotion. 

_ You at 2:33 PM _

_ -Hey Jyn _

_ -Could you tell Hugo that I have a family emergency?  _

_ -I have to leave right now _

You texted your friend while you grabbed your still-damp coat from the closet.

_ Jyn at 2:35 PM _

_ -Something wrong?  _

_ You at 2:35 PM _

_ -Hopefully nothing.  _

_ Jyn at 2:36 PM _

_ -Ok _

_ -ill let him know _

_ You at 2:36 PM _

_ Thanks _

You typed as you walked in the elevator. You gave a tight-lipped smile to the old woman and the young man standing next to her. They gave you a nod of politeness, as you anticipated what was to come. 

Hopefully, the drive to your parent’s house would be like ten minutes, half an hour with the traffic. If it was longer you would lose your mind debating the possibilities of what could have happened; what made your mum call you with such urgency. 

When you were on the ground floor, you tried to spot the driver your dad sent. Seeing gray hair, you walked towards what presumably was your ride. He turned around and you immediately recognized the old man. 

Sprinting your last steps, you smiled at him. He smiled back and escorted you outside, the Mercedes waiting in front of the building. Thankfully the rain had slowed down, you weren’t eager to get wet again. 

  
  


\----

  
  


When you arrived at your parent’s house you thanked Stanley and got off without waiting for him to open the door for you. You waved as you ran up the stairs of the entrance. The door parted as soon as you rang the bell, a man with a tuxedo greeted you by your name. 

_ Oh great a butler! Since when did they get one of those?  _

“Your parents are waiting for you in the lounge.” He pointed his hand towards the hall with his heavy Balkan accent. 

“Thank you,” you smiled despite your confusion. 

You tiptoed so you wouldn’t mud the hardwood floor. Seeing your father’s head from behind, you walked in and turned around to meet your parents sitting on the couch together holding hands. They didn't look worried the slightest, you frowned. 

“What are you wearing?” your mother gasped. 

_ Nice to see you too... _

“Oh- I got wet on my way to Resistance so Hugo gave me some clothes from last year’s reject designs.”

“And you still refuse to get a driver,” your dad added disapprovingly. 

“I am not going to spend my whole morning waiting in the car because of the traffic.” You sat in between them. “Plus walking to the subway is a great way to start your morning.” 

“You could always go to a gym before you go to work and maybe tone some muscles. ” 

“Are we really going to discuss my daily fitness? After that call I just got from mum?” You stopped their suggestions. 

“Yeah about that…” she hesitated and stopped mid-sentence. 

When your dad noticed your mum wouldn’t continue he took the responsibility, you turned towards him: 

“You’re getting a bodyguard.” 

_ Okay brain cells for god’s sake, please don't leave. I need you at this exact moment. _

  
  


“Wh- a bodyguard?” 

Of course, they didn’t comply. 

“Yes, a bodyguard. They will be with you for a bit,” he explained. “Luke apparently even sent some to check your workplace this morning, check the employee’s names and so on.” 

“That’s just great.” you fake a smile and then go frown. “But why do I fuc- fricking need a bodyguard?”  _ Great save.  _

“Honey don't try to act humble. You are our daughter..” your mum spoke gently. 

“But why now?” you turn to her and then to your dad. “Nothing happened till now.” 

“We decided to take precautions from now on, “ he answered. 

“But that makes-” 

You leaned back on the couch and closed your eyes in defeat. When you had your own apartment you were beyond elated at the fact there wasn’t anyone watching over you. But now there would be a person observing your every move and getting paid for it. 

You had no energy to argue with your parents because you know they would just brush off everything you had to protest against. 

“It’s not that bad sweetie.” your mum placed her hand on your knee. “They will just be there to make sure everything runs smoothly.” 

“Yeah, and I won’t make them report to me or anything.” your dad consoled. “It’s for your safety.” 

“When do they start?” You mumbled. 

“Hopefully today.”

“Where are they going to stay?” 

“Not sure, but probably somewhere In your apartment complex.”

“They’re living in my apartment?” You exclaimed and sat up. When you see your parents’ ‘ _ done with this bullshit _ ’ faces you shut up and go back to your slouching position. 

“Not in your apartment. Just in the same building. ” Your mother added with a serious face. “Any more questions?”

“Uhh no,” you replied. 

“Good,” your dad snickered looking at you and your mum. 

Normally you would be disappointed beyond belief but then a memory crossed your mind. You remembered your friend, Rose, complaining about her bodyguard being very neglectful. Just let her do whatever she wanted. Snickering slowly you hoped that would be the same for your bodyguard. 

“Are you hungry? There’s some blackened bass in the kitchen.” your mother offered after a few minutes of silence. 

“I could eat some.” you took the offer and got up from the couch and scattered to the kitchen. Thanks to your mother’s call you didn't even start your lunch. 

  
  
  
  


\----

“Hey dad do you want some tea?” you passed the mug to your father who was too busy reading something on his desk.

“Is it rooibos?” he lifted his head up and looked up through his reading glasses. 

_ Such a dad move.  _

“No, it’s earl grey.” you sat on one of the lounge chairs before his desk and tasted your tea. 

“Thanks.” he mimicked you and closed his laptop. 

“So, do I know this guard or something? Is he one of your event bodyguards?” you asked after a few seconds of calm. 

He let out a breath and took a sip of his tea while shaking his head ‘no’. 

“Nah, you haven’t seen him before,” he began. “He is new but has good experience, worked for the military or something.” 

You slowly nod, in the enlightenment of knowing at least one fact about your new flatmate. Your heart started beating faster, hoping your bodyguard would be the worst at his job. 

“When is he coming? I have to go home because I’m really tired,” you announced. 

“Luke said they will be here in half an hour, like thirty minutes ago so- they should be here soon,” he furrowed his brows looking at his watch. 

“Good.” 

“What’s your mum doing?” 

“She said she has to do yoga because she forgot to do it this morning.” You acknowledged. 

“I see.” 

“Mh” you hummed in agreement. 

“How’s the internship going?” 

“It’s going well, but I feel like I’m not really learning anything. They make me do the errands, like getting coffee or picking something up…” You admitted forgetting to tell him your promotion. 

“That’s always how you start, love,” he assured. 

“I know but it’s a bit frustrating.” you bit your lip. “Although they did say I will be getting paid, which is great.” 

“Finally you can pay for your apartment.” he joked.

“Hey, you offered to pay for both housing and my college-so no complaining.” 

“I’m just teasing,” he laughed. 

“While I have you here, can you help me with this thing on my phone?” He picked his phone from his desk. “This keeps saying I need to confirm something, I asked Drew but he didn't understand.” 

“Let me see,” you let out a chuckle at your dad’s lack of tech knowledge and grabbed the phone from him. Gazing over the contents of his phone you come to a conclusion. “Okay, so it says to confirm your email address - so you can look at your emails without logging in every time.” 

“What’s your email address?” You stood up and crouched by his desk. 

“Something like Gmail or Hotmail? Wait-,” he muttered looking at the screen for longer than he should have. “I think it’s my name and surname- in the end, Gmail, I think. Let’s try that.” 

“Oh my god dad, how can you not know your email address.” You said as you typed the address. “Okay, you just have to confirm-” 

A knock on the door interrupted your instructions, you both looked up at the butler standing by the door. 

“Mr Skywalker and Mr Ren are here to meet the young lady.” He bowed slightly. 

“Thank you Nikola, please escort them here.” your dad requested. 

You fiddled with your fingers and tried to chip your leftover nail polish. This is the moment where your life stays the same or changes from young and free to enslaved and punished. 

_ Exaggerate much?  _

“So, yeah - just confirm it here.” You pressed the button for him. 

“And, it won’t ask again?” He looked at you for a brief second before his attention was diverted. He stood up. “Ah, Luke! My dear friend!” 

“Great,” you whispered without looking in their direction and going back to your seat, ignoring all your manners.

“It’s been a long time - when I got a call from your assistant, immediately jumped out of my seat.” You heard the man - Luke - say. “Never hesitate to help an old friend.” 

“I appreciate that,” your father grinned.

Finally lifting your head up, you watched the two old men interact. They seemed pretty close although you have never heard the name Luke Skywalker before. And you were pretty sure you wouldn’t forget such a weird name. 

“You know I retired, this body ain’t good as it used to be.” Luke gestured to his body with his spotted hands. “But I brought my nephew, Kylo.” 

Turning your head to the side, you gazed at the bulky man and your mouth opened like a fish out of water. You didn't even notice him standing, he looked like a man whose presence would alert the whole room. 

Moving your eyes upwards, you examined his face; hazel eyes, shoulder-length hair, strong nose and- you swallowed.  _ Too familiar.  _ Your eyes immediately went to your boots. Muddy wet boots. 

_ Kill me right now.  _

“Nice to meet you Kylo,” your dad shook Kylo’s hand. “Why don’t you two take a seat?” 

Luke sat across from you and Kylo next to him, your father sat back at his comfortable swivel chair _ ,  _ oblivious to your recognition. 

It was the guy who saved you this morning. The one you fell in front of and embarrassed yourself. And from what you could tell, he was going to be your bodyguard.  _ Kylo.  _ Weird names were in their genes you guessed. 

“This is my daughter,” you lifted up your head and tried to smile when your dad pointed at you. You couldn’t meet Kylo’s eye. 

“You two want something to drink?” Your father tried to be hospitable. 

“Nah, we won’t stay long.” Luke refused. “So this is about your daughter, right? Kylo checked the place she worked this morning.” 

“Yeah, it’s about her.” 

You tried to make yourself as small as possible. It felt awkward when they spoke about you, right in front of you. Giving a quick glance at Kylo, you met his eyes before looking back at your fingers. So the reason he was at the building today was actually because of you.  _ Perfect _ . They knew where you worked, he knew a lot already. Your hopes slowly faded away. 

“I’ll talk about the details later. Long story short, I need someone to watch over her.” 

“ _ Protect _ , you mean.” You couldn't help but interject.  _ Not watch over, like you were a kid.  _

“Yes,” he sighed. “ _ Protect  _ her.” 

“Well, I’m sure Kylo will do a great job.” Luke eyed his nephew for a second and turned to your father. “We’ll try and find a place close to your house-”

“Actually I live alone,” you stated. 

“Oh, I see.” He caressed his beard. “We will find something. But for today, he should stay within your house” 

Your breath hitched.  _ Nope.  _ “No need for that,” you assured. “I will be fine today.” 

“No, Kylo you’ll stay with her.” 

You looked at your dad in frustration. He ignored you and continued to speak on your behalf. “She has a spare room, you will be comfortable there.” 

_ Hold your tongue… don't say anything.  _

“Yes, sir.” he agreed. You rolled your eyes stealthily; if you couldn't speak your eyes would do the job for you. 

“I trust you will take good care of my daughter, Kylo. If anything happens to her, nobody will save you from my hands.” your father jokingly threatened. 

“I understand” he gave a quick look your way. “I promise nothing will happen to her, I will be with her all the time. 

_ KILL ME…  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: I chose the internship job at a magazine because it's portfolio season and I am not done with mine! This is sort of my encouragement to stop being lazy and go do my sketches.


	2. Anger Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first day with your bodyguard doesn't go as planned, you learn new things about him like the fact that he had anger issues.

“So this is the place...” You jammed your key into the hole and vigorously shook it until the door opened. “It does this all the time.” 

This was the first night with your new bodyguard, he started to annoy even on your way to your house. Making you sit in the middle even though it made you nauseous, and telling you it was either that or you would get shot. He was nothing like you imagined him to be.

_ And you thought your dad was overdramatic.  _

When you opened the door, you let him pass first. He barged in without hesitation and started pacing around the living room.  _ Such good manners…  _ You dropped your bag at the entrance and stood in the middle of the room. 

“This is the living room, the kitchen is over there,” you spoke trying to get his attention to you. He was still looking around your drawers and cabinets. “Please stop that.” 

“I’m making sure everything is safe.” He explained without looking at you. 

“I’m pretty sure that there isn’t-” you took the remote from his hands. “-someone hiding in the remote controller.” 

“You never know.” He grabbed it again and opened the back to observe the batteries. “I found a poison diffuser in a man’s mac and cheese box. The fumes made his blood turn solid; he died in an hour.” 

“I don’t believe you.” You winced trying to get the image out of your head. “Besides nobody would enter my house.” 

“Of course they would.” He scoffed placing the object back to the coffee table. “With a door like that, you should be lucky there are no junkies living here.” 

“The door works perfectly.” You opened the door and closed it. “See?”

“You didn’t even lock it.” 

“Well I-” you bit your lip before you said something else. 

“Yes, you?” He looked amused for a second and stopped what he was doing. 

“Nevermind.” 

Cursing him internally you tried to lock the door, without having to go out to the hall. Giving up pretty quickly, you watched as he walked to your kitchen and went through the cabinets. 

When you glimpsed at the mustard yellow couch, you sighed and tried to tidy up the cushions. He could have at least tried to fix it up after he went through them like a savage. 

When you look up from the couch, just opposite you, you see Kylo going through your fridge. Dropping the fluffy pillow in your hand you, you hastened to the kitchen. 

He pushed you with the back of his left hand, his right holding the blender jar in his hand. 

“Wha-” he stopped you before you could mutter another word.

“It might be poisoned. Smells musty.” He continued. 

You raised your eyebrows, before you came to the realization. When you finally understood you burst out into laughter. Holding on to the island behind you, you tried to stop giggling. He turned back and looked at you laughing and then back to the smoothie. 

“It’s not-” you let out another chuckle. “It’s not poisoned…It’s just old.” 

He frowned at you and you couldn’t help but smirk at him in victory. All the amusement dried on your face when you saw him dump all of it in the sink.

“Hey! There was still a days’ worth in there!” You protested. 

He ignored you and continued looking through all your stuff like a starved raccoon. You couldn't keep count of how many times you rolled your eyes at him and his condescending behaviour. Watching him wasn’t as fun as teasing him, and you were exhausted, so you naturally yawned. 

“I would love to stay up with you and go through every single object in here, but I have to sleep.” You acknowledged. “So you can go and we can continue tomorrow?” 

“You can go to sleep, I’m not done here.” He closed the cabinet door and put his hand on the island and gave you a look. “And I'm staying here, did you forget?” 

The last time you saw Rose’s bodyguard, was in your prom and all he did was stay in the car the whole event. Your hopes of Kylo being neglectful were shattered.  _ Damn him _ . You thought he wouldn't want to stay, but he was surprisingly very devoted to his stupid job. 

“I’m going to take a shower, please don't enter the bathroom.” You huffed. “You can look around my bedroom when I’m dressed.” 

He nodded and watched you all the time when you walked to your room. Swiftly walking back to your room, you removed the clothes you were wearing. Throwing them in the laundry basket, you made a mental note to return them to Hugo. 

Finally entering the steamy shower, you moaned in relaxation. Rubbing your shoulders you groaned about your day, and how long it felt. It was one of the worst days of your life, firstly getting wet in the rain, a hot dude saving you from kissing the floor and lastly that same guy becoming your annoying as hell bodyguard. 

You shivered thinking about his wet hair, pouty lips and lastly those amber eyes that made you forget about his obnoxious behaviour. For some reason, you could not believe how lucky and unlucky you were. Lucky because the hot guy became your bodyguard and unlucky because he was an asshole. He wasn't as mean when he helped you up, no he completely changed when he was assigned to this job. 

Shaking your head, you stopped yourself. Being a hopeless romantic sucked. You didn't want to think about Kylo when you were in the shower, or anywhere really. 

Finishing your job as fast as possible you wore your robe hooked behind the bathroom door. 

You put on your panties and your comfortable bra before wearing your silk pyjamas. Then, you walked to your bedroom door and opened it gently. 

“I’m done here.” You announced before going to the spare room few meters away from the bedroom to arrange everything for your dear guest. 

While putting on clean sheets in the bed you heard his footsteps in your bedroom. The idea of not even having a bit of privacy pissed you off. Now he would go through every single box, drawer and junk you left on the floor. Your cheeks warmed, he would see you as a filthy spoiled rich kid. 

_ Filthy part was right, but spoiled and rich? You would never… _

You finished off by placing a towel on top of the bed. He could take a shower if he wanted to. You ran your hands over the sheets one last time, before going to the kitchen, and gulping down some water. 

“Everything looks good for now.” He announced watching you drink. 

“Uh,” you put down your glass. “Thank you. I prepared the guest room for you.” 

“Thanks, you didn't have to.”

“I’ll see you in the morning.” You tried walking past him, his body built like a mountain. 

The air felt thicker than blood, an awkwardness lingering. Your eyes met his chest before looking up, and meeting his eyes. He followed your movements and directed his gaze at you. 

_ Leave before something more cliché happens.  _

You coughed reminding him to make way for you. He averted his eyes away before letting you go. You darted back to your bedroom, and jumped on the bed. Hoping if you slept, you would forget about the awful day you had…

\-----

It was the same routine again, except you didn’t have to wake up as early. Lucky for you, today you were assisting the one and only Poe Dameron. You still couldn't believe how he wanted your opinion and to work with you. Too busy dealing with your personal life, you forgot about your greatest career achievement. 

You wore a sweater and the yellow skirt your mother so graciously gave you (because it didn't fit her) and did your makeup. Sitting on the floor did not help the wrinkles in your skirt but you ignored it regardless. This was so much more convenient than sitting on your vanity. 

Picking up your purse you sneaked your way to the kitchen without making a sound to alert your guest. Walking at the tip of your boots was tricky work, considering your heels were at least three inches. You didn't consider the fluffy carpet, while walking on your toes and trying to look at your phone. 

“Son of a bitch!” You whisper-shout when you twist your ankle and hit your forehead on the couch. Your phone makes a sad cracking sound as it falls from your hand. Sitting on your knees you rub your head, while trying to reach for your phone. 

Your phone is grabbed by a burly hand and handed over to you. Lifting up your head, you take it from him while biting your lip in shame. This was the second time you fell in front of him. 

_ He must think you have some problems.  _

He took your hand that was on your noggin, and lifted you up. Luckily you didn’t humiliate yourself any further by falling on his chest. But, you couldn't help but hold onto his arms for support when your left heel shifted. 

“Did you sprain your ankle?” He looks down at your boots. 

“No, I don’t think so. It just hurts.” You tried to speak swallowing the feelings you got when he was touching you. 

“Okay.” 

You were surprised he didn't dwell on any longer and annoy you into going to a hospital or something. Happy with his chillness you made your way onto the kitchen. A surprised gasp left your lips, as you saw the breakfast he made, now standing on top of the island.

“You cook too?” You exclaimed.  _ Maybe having a bodyguard didn’t suck. It was like having a super muscular nanny.  _

“I tried as much as I could with what I had. You don’t have much stuff.” 

“I could not even do this, if I had everything.” You stared at the fruit salad, spinach frittata and french toast in awe. 

“Sit and start eating.” He ordered and poured you a cup of tea. “I’m driving you to work.” 

_ Still as bossy as ever _ … You rolled your eyes as you sat on the bar stool in front of the island. A fork in one hand, and the mug in the other, you started devouring your breakfast. 

“You’re not eating?” You inquired when you noticed him watching you like a hawk. 

“No I already ate.”

_ Of course you did.  _

“You know the traffic sucks in downtown right?” You lifted your fork at him. “How are you gonna drive me all the way there?” 

“It’s better than you getting kidnapped in the subway right?” 

“Okay.” You huffed. You didn't have the energy to argue with him, and he always won regardless of what you said. And coincidentally he looked like he was waiting for you to argue and was confused at your compliant manner. 

You tried to munch as fast as possible and almost choked on your strawberries. Coughing, you washed it away with your tea, and stood up picking your bag from the counter. He headed to the front door while you put on your trench coat. He gestured for you to go first and locked the door for you. 

“Is that my key?” You recognised the koala keychain. 

“Yes.” He answered curtly. “You can get it later.” 

“Oh my god.” you murmured quietly as he placed it back into his pocket. 

\---

The ride was not really boring. You didn’t talk much except directing him into the ground parking of the building. You both still didn’t acknowledge the fact you fell into his arms just yesterday. It was actually good for both of you, it wouldn’t make things awkward. 

You hopped on the lift and pressed level 11. 

“Are you going to need help walking to the office?” He mused. 

_ Goddamnit.  _

You spoke too early. 

“Ha ha.” You turned and fake smiled at him. He just smirked and you observed the expression on his face longer than necessary. You had never seen such a big grin on him, and you loved it. 

Coughing you went back to staring at the elevator doors like a physcopath. 

It would take at least five minutes going up because the lift stopped at every level to pick or drop more riders. With more people coming you and Kylo had to be pushed to the back. He immediately stood in front of you, and tried to protect you. 

_ From what? No one knows…  _

As people hopped off one by one, Kylo grabbed your arm gently and pulled you. 

“So, this is your cue to leave.” You mentioned, as you both stand at the door of the Resistance. 

“No, I will be guarding you the whole day.” He corrected. 

“Huh?” you sneered. “You can’t be with me during work! I am an intern, I can’t bring other people.” 

“I’m not leaving your side.” He insisted. 

“Oh my god!” You ran your hands through your hair. “Why are you so annoying? I can’t bring my bodyguard to work! Nobody knows who my parents are!” 

It was your worst nightmare: other interns learning about your family’s fame. You worked so hard to get here, and you didn’t want people thinking it was because of your parents. 

Looking to the side, you noticed you were making a scene with all the whisper shouting and Kylo being in a full bodyguard outfit. You snatched his arm angrily and dragged him to the entrance and the hall afterwards. 

_ Yes, that didn’t get any attention.  _

You barged into Hugo’s office without knocking and pushed Kylo in. And luckily Hugo wasn’t in there. He was going to get pissed at you for using his office too much; but you had more important matters to deal with before worrying about that. . 

“Okay, okay.” You walked around the room agitated. “You shouldn’t be here.” 

“I am-” he started. 

“No- I know you have to stay.” You interrupted. “But, we have to hide you somehow…” 

“There is no point of me staying here if I’m not with you.” 

“There is no point for you to be my bodyguard too but here we are…” You whispered to yourself. 

“What?”

“Nothing.” 

Curling your lip you eyed Kylo up and down. There was no way of letting him walk around in those clothes, especially with his build it would be hard for him to blend in. Suddenly an idea popped into your mind and your expression changed from desperate to optimistic. 

“You’re going to be an intern I’m training. .” Standing before him, you reached for his tie. 

“What?” 

“You’re going to be like my sidekick, you will help me around. Nobody will suspect a thing, nobody knows the interns that well. ” You winked. “But for now, we’re going to have to make you look more casual.” 

“That’s not logical.” He claimed. 

“Do you have a better idea?” 

“Yes, let people know you have a bodyguard, nobody will even try and harm you.” 

“People would not harm me either way.” You assured. 

“Still. I suggest we go with my plan.”

“No.” You tried to sound stern. Honestly you were sick of him bossing you around. “You are in my office and you follow my orders.”

“Your office?” 

“Yes.” You lied. 

“Is that why it says Hugo Wilson at the door?” He mused. 

“They misspelled it.” 

His lip curled up before he gave up arguing with you. Sure he didn't buy it, but it shut him up. You smirked in victory, maybe you should argue more to get what you want. Like ask for more ketchup instead of trying to tell yourself one packet is enough. 

“Take off your jacket.” You ordered while you grabbed his tie and pulled him forward. You didn’t notice how sensual the action was until your eyes met his. He threw his jacket on the couch and waited for your hands now reaching for his neck. 

Straightening out his collar you popped the first button open and loosened his tie. His eyes burned on you the whole time. When he wasn’t annoying or arguing with you, he was an intense man. 

You grabbed the tie and lifted it from his head and flinged it next to his jacket. 

Biting your lip, you eyed his clothes and considered the ways you could make his outfit more casual. When you finally decided on what to do, you got on your toes and reached for the rest of his shirt buttons. 

Your fingers accidentally touched his neck, as you went down further. Popping the fourth one, you couldn’t help but stare at his prominent collar bones, his skin shining like silk.

You touched it.

He let out a deep breath and you held your eyes as you kept stroking it. 

You had no control of your digits as they went lower and caressed his sternum. You felt the warmth of his palm around your waist, but he didn’t touch you. He pulled back. 

Just like you woke up from a spell, you furrowed your brows and looked anywhere but his eyes. 

What would you even say? 

_ I just had a horny demon possess me, sorry for touching you inappropriately.  _

“Yeah, - and uh-” you stammered. “Just roll up your sleeves.” 

_ Yes, roll up your sleeves so I can see more of creamy flesh. _

Now, you were a hundred percent sure something happened to you today. Since when did you touch people like that? It’s not like you palmed his member or anything but it still made things awkward. Like how he didn’t even meet your eyes right now. 

You decided that you had to calm yourself and forget your attraction to him. Otherwise this day would be a hell of a worse. 

  
  


\---

“Hey!” Hugo exclaimed as you made your way to the studio. “You’re late.”

“Sorry. I had to do something.” You matched your pace with his as you walked beside him. Kylo followed you cocky as ever. 

“Poe doesn’t like when people are late.” He advised. 

“I know, I know.” You pulled Kylo closer so he could meet your pace. 

“Who’s this?” Hugo turned around, handed you a file and pointed at Kylo. 

“Uh-” you stuttered. “Oh my god look Mr Dameron’s not here!”

He squinted and then shook his head. He was getting used to your antics and starting to tolerate them. You were more than grateful he went with him. 

“You’re going to explain this later.” He directed and then pointed to the stand with all types of eyewear. “Get a pair of glasses for him.” 

He paced to the studio before you could even thank him. Pushing Kylo to the table, you smiled as you reached for the black rimmed square glasses. He may have been the boss of you outside of work but you were controlling him now. Handing him the glasses, you chewed on your lip. 

_ Hot damn. He looks like an extra buff Clark Kent.  _

“You look different.” You managed. “That’s good.” 

_ Smooth… _

Cursing yourself internally, you tried to look anywhere but his face. How could a man rock everything he wore? You fooled yourself by saying that it was because of his stature and not his extremely attractive face. 

“So what is your plan for us?” He questioned leaning against the table

“So we go there, show our faces and just run errands for them.” You gazed at the linesheets and the list of small tasks Hugo handed you. 

“And you will be guiding me.” He confirmed. 

“Yes, exactly.” 

“Okay.” 

“Okay?” You lifted your head up from the file. “You’re not interfering?” 

“There’s nothing dangerous about running errands.” He gave a half-smile. “Except, you may fall again. ” 

You rolled your eyes but couldn’t hide your smile. Going back at the paper you noticed him smiling at you, you returned it. 

_ Stop flirting with your extremely hot bodyguard!  _

Your smile fell as you noticed you were blatantly flirting with him, exchanging sensual smiles. Shaking your head you advanced to the crowd at the left corner of the studio. Kylo approached you as you tried to find Finn. Finally seeing the brunet, you waved at him. 

“Hey! Mr Dameron’s not here right?” You couldn’t find the handsome man. 

“No, he had an emergency with his mother. But he did ask me to tell you that you will just be helping Hugo today.” He articulated. 

“Okay just like before.” You affirmed. “Oh and how’s Rey?” 

“She’s great!” His eyes lit up, talking about his wife. “The doctor said she might be giving birth by the end of the month.”

“Wow! That’s great!” You pat his shoulder. “Do you know the gender yet?” 

“No, we wanted it to be a surprise.” 

“Ah, I see…” You trailed off looking at Kylo standing next to you and eyeing Finn like a hawk. “This is… Kylo.” 

You hesitated before you told Finn his real name. Maybe he had some spy stuff going on, that he hid from you. But luckily he didn’t mind as he shook Finn’s hand. 

“Kylo is an intern like me. He is just helping me for now.” You explained. 

“Nice to meet you Kylo.” He showed his white teeth. “If you have any questions, you can ask me.” 

“Thanks.” Kylo didn’t bother smiling. 

“I have to go now, I’ll see you later.” Finn waved before he trailed off. “See you around Kylo.” 

Kylo just nodded as you palmed your forehead. 

“You don’t have to be so cold.” You scold. “Come on now, we have files to give to the agency.” 

  
  


\-------

“What is the point of standing in the line if everyone’s breaking it?” You complain, reaching for a granola bar in your bag. “You want some?”

“No thanks.” Kylo declines your offer, his hands in his pocket. 

When the clock struck twelve you took Kylo by the hand and dragged him to eat something. The canteen was busier than usual and employees of higher ranking took advantage of it by going in front of the line and showing their faces. 

“It’s almost finished.” He acknowledged, looking over at the snacks you stuck in your bag. “You’re gonna die early kid.” 

“I’m here for a good time, not a long time.” You claimed, passing him a tray. “Plus I eat my vegetables.” 

“Let me guess, in your pizza?” He lifted a brow. 

“Funny…” You roll your eyes. 

“Do you want a fork?”

“Yes.”

Thanking the cashier, you paid for both you and Kylo’s food. He was too busy choosing an apple to notice it. If he did, he wouldn’t shut up about it. 

_ And they say women talk a lot.  _

You gestured with your tray to the table against the window. Kylo instantly recognised the gesture and placed his food on the table. It was nice having such a smart person by your side, and handsome too. You wouldn’t admit but you just loved the feeling of him standing next to you with his towering height. 

“Surprisingly you ordered something healthy.” He reached for you caprese salad. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Checking if it’s safe to eat it.” 

“If it was poison how would you not die?” You noted. 

“I have immunity.” He winked, showing his pearls. 

Your heart hit your ribcage with that. Did he just wink and smirk at you? 

_ God, I’m dying…  _

“That’s not possible.” You tried to keep together and hide your blushing. “There’s like a thousand of types of poison in the world.” 

“There’s only four types of poison used in food, they’re colourless, odorless and tasteless.” He articulated reaching for your yogurt parfait. “I have experience with all.” 

“You’re telling me you practice Mithridatism?”

“Yes.” He used a napkin to wipe his plush lips. “It’s safe, you can eat.” 

You didn’t know whether to look at him in awe or annoyance. You decided on neither and just looked back at your food. 

“Unbelievable.” You murmured. 

He ignored you and bit into his apple. His eyes sparkled with the excitement of annoying you. 

“Did you ever protect like a celebrity or something? You know like - Rihanna?” 

“No,” he smiled. “I only protect political figures and young inheritors. But I only cover them for events, I don’t protect them 24/7. You’re an exception.” 

“Hmm, I’m lucky I guess.” 

Going back to your food, you looked out the window before he spoke again. 

“So they make interns work like slaves huh?” 

Letting out a soft chuckle you raised your brows. 

“Yeah… Believe me you haven’t seen a thing.” 

He mirrored your expression and laughed with you. His dimples revealed themselves as his grin widened. When he wasn’t being overly protective, he was actually kind of nice to talk to. 

Seeing a familiar face in the canteen you smiled. 

“Hey, Isabel.” You waved when you noticed her, another intern like you. 

She beamed and made her way over to you. Kylo looked behind you and saw the brunette approaching your table. He observed her just like he did everyone who talked to you. But both you and Isabel got it the wrong way. 

Isabel gave you a half-armed hug. “How are you? I heard about your “promotion”. Congratulations!” 

“Ah, thank you!” You let go of her. 

“Busy day huh?” 

“Yeah…” You agreed and glimpsed at Kylo. “We’ve been working our asses of the whole morning…” 

She nodded and noticed Kylo’s gaze on her. “And who is this?” 

“Sorry, I forgot to introduce you two. This is Kylo, he is also an intern here.” 

“Ah, Kylo… What an interesting name.” She blatantly flirted. 

He nodded to be polite and shook her hand. Judging their interaction, you almost scowled at her and the way she was talking. 

“So when did you start?” Her squeaky tone annoyed you. 

“Today.” 

“Pretty new huh?” She let out a laugh. “Well, if you have any questions, you can always come and ask me.” 

“Thanks.” 

She reached for the chair next to Kylo. Outside you looked calm but on the outside you were screaming like crazy. Almost breaking the plastic spoon in your hand, you heard someone call out for Isabel, frowning she let go of the chair. You tried to hide your snickering. 

“Oookay, great.” She blushed when he smiled. “I’ll see you two around, it was nice meeting you Kylo” 

You turned around and watched her walk off. She was swaying her hips on purpose and you bit your cheek in disgust. Turning back to your salad you avoided his eyes on you. The urge to say something snarky was strong in you but you kept your mouth shut.

Checking your watch, you got up from your chair and picked up your tray. 

“Lunch is over.” Your tone was cold. “We have to go back.” 

He looked surprised at your tone but after a few seconds the corners of his mouth curved into a smile. Avoiding his eyes, you threw your stuff away and walked off. 

  
  
  
  


\---

It was childish, really, to ignore him just because a woman with no shame flirted with him. And it was pretty immature to call the woman shameless just because she took his hints wrong. Even on your way home, you didn't speak a word with him. Firstly he looked amused but after a while he looked bothered by the way you were avoiding him. 

He gently pushed you inside when you arrived at your apartment. You leaned away from his touch when you entered your house. He furrowed his brows and shook his head.

“I got the apartment two floors above you,” he started. 

“Hmm” you rolled your eyes. 

“So I’ll be close if something happens.” he removed his faux glasses and placed it in his pocket. 

“Also there’s some pasta in the fridge. I made it this morning.” He continued. 

Not meeting his eyes you nodded, and looked around. When he didn’t continue you sprinted to your bedroom. Well tried to…

He held your arm in his grip and pulled you back. 

“Let me search the place first.” He murmured. 

When he let go of your arm, you adjusted your sweater while watching him search the place roughly. So now  _ he _ was angry. Tying your arms around your chest, you tapped your foot waiting for him to finish. 

Maybe, it wasn’t the fact that the girl flirted with him. It was the fact that you found him extremely attractive. He was annoying sometimes but when he smiled, you forgot all about it. It was the revelation hit you when you stared at his strong back. You liked him. And not in a way you would like a friend. 

“Everything seems okay.” He stepped closer to you. 

“Hmm” you rolled your eyes again and tried to go to your bedroom one last time. 

He didn’t let you and grabbed your arm again. Before you could scream at him, he slammed you against the door and glowered at you. You gulped meeting his hazel eyes, and seeing the fire in them. His nose was almost touching yours with how close he was. 

“If you ever roll your eyes again… ” He hissed. 

“What? What’re you gonna do?” You argued back. 

Meeting his eyes with the same flames, you frowned. He was crossing lines but you weren’t bothered by that. You were worried about not being able to hold yourself when he was close to you as ever. 

“I’ll make sure to close them in a way I know.” His gaze fell on your lips.

The vibration coming from his phone stopped your stammering. He huffed in frustration before picking up the call. You half expected him to let you but his arm was wrapped around your waist tighter than before. 

_ He was about to kiss you? No that’s so stupid… Unless?  _

You pushed the erotic thoughts away. It may have been an intimate moment, and you may have found his anger hot but it still didn’t change your angry/panicked mood. 

“I’m coming in a bit.” He looked at you before he hung up. “You’re going to stay here.” 

“I-okay.” You panted when he let go of you. Oxygen felt great in your lungs after holding it for so long. 

“I’ll be here at seven tomorrow.” He breathed running a hand through his hands. 

Before you could utter another he walked out leaving you all hot and bothered. Your heart raced recalling what happened seconds ago. You grabbed the wall for support. 

_ What the fuck was that?  _

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed that a few authors like to link the clothes they imagine in their stories. I decided to give it a try!
> 
> [Your Versace skirt](https://cdn-images.farfetch-contents.com/14/08/44/34/14084434_21060785_1000.jpg)
> 
> Also, thank you my sweethearts if you left a kudos! You're the sweetest!


	3. Netflix and Not Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to work with Mr Dameron and his designers, you and your bodyguard bond over mexican food and a not-so-familiar person breaks into your house.

_ Saturday _

The alarm sound you picked so meticulously sounded like nails on a chalkboard every morning to you. Three more months and you were done with this damn internship. Hearing some clattering from the kitchen you palmed your forehead. 

_ Kylo’s here _

Finally rising up, you checked your phone for any texts first things first. You didn’t get a crazy amount of messages but it had become a habit of yours. 

_ Jyn at 06:25 AM _

_ -Hey! Isabel has been talking about a hottie with you yesterday! _

_ -Give me the deets… _

So Jyn was an early bird, who woke up way before you. And also Isabel was fucking annoying. Biting your lip in concern you texted Jyn back, trying to not sound cold. 

_ You at 07:02 AM _

_ -Ahaha, she must be talking about the intern who works with me.  _

_ -I’ll tell you everything when I see you:) _

Pushing the blanket folding over your belly you stomped your feet to the bathroom. You knew Kylo would be trouble and your guesses were proven right. Not only did he control every detail of your life, now he was the talk of your workplace. 

_ That pretty son of a bitch _

  
  


Working the buttons of both your jeans and your shirt, you thanked God for casual Saturdays. Grabbing your makeup bag from the vanity, you tossed it in your backpack, remembering how Kylo was going to drive and you would have a ton of time to work on it. 

Running a comb through your hair while you walked, you dropped your bag in the chiffonier as always and glanced at Kylo’s back. He had ditched the suit jacket and was wearing a black shirt with matching slacks. It was safe to say he looked like an absolute snack. You bit your lip. 

“Good morning, ” he must have noticed you standing for he greeted you. 

“Hey,” you said, taking small steps to the kitchen. “How’s your new apartment?” 

“Same as yours, just with less furniture.” 

You sat on the barstool in front of the island, he made a ton of breakfast for you. He poured some tea into your mug, looking stoic as ever. The tension from yesterday lingered before you spoke again. 

“I should come and see it.” 

“Yeah,” he mused going over to the sink to wash the dishes. Even the simplest thing, like washing dishes, made him the most attractive man in your eyes. 

Pressing your lips together, you reached for the sandwich he made for you. There was one thing you had to admit, he was a great chef. The fact that he made all this food for you from the limited ingredients you had, was fascinating. 

“Do they teach you to cook in this bodyguard school?” You spoke taking a bite from your bread. 

He turned around, seemingly done with the cutting boards and knives; he wiped his hands with the tea towel. 

“Actually they don’t,” he leaned on the island. “I learned it myself.” 

“Impressive.” Food still in your mouth, you beamed. “I love your food.” 

Still humming with your mouth open you noticed him advance towards you. Raising your brows you watched him shut your jaw gently and grab the napkin from your lap. 

“Don’t speak with your mouth full,” he lectured dabbing the napkin around your lips. 

Big lumps formed in your throat watching him eye your lips and his thumb accidentally grazing them. You swallowed when he moved away and placed the napkin back on the island. You watched him leave the kitchen with widened eyes. 

“Take the sandwich with you, we don’t have time.” He walked towards the door. 

_ Looks like your parents got you a babysitter instead of a bodyguard.  _

\------

  
  


“We’re working with Mr Dameron today,” you mustered up the courage to speak to Kylo after a very awkward car and an elevator ride. “Please try to blend in. No protective stuff.”

“I’ll try.” A smirk appeared on his lips. 

“Jesus,” you murmured. Kylo changed emotions at seventy kilometres per hour; It was hard to keep up with all of it. 

“Just keep quiet and nod when I nod.” You grabbed his muscled forearm and dragged him inside the office. At this point, he was used to all the pulling and pushing you did. 

“Hey!” Jyn exclaimed seeing you enter the place. You dropped Kylo’s arm and smiled at your friend and seeing all the people scattered around. It was probably busy because Poe was back from his one day trip to LA to see his mother. 

“I heard that you are now working with Mr Dameron!” She pulled you into a crushing hug. “You are such a lucky girl!” 

From behind her, you saw Kylo looking at her with the same old ‘is that person trustworthy’ look. Widening your eyes, you signalled him to cut it off. He scoffed and looked around for a second, but went back to surveying you. 

“Yeah, crazy.” You gushed, eyes sparkling. 

“Now you have to look at that hottie all day long,” she salivated thinking about the man. “Although I know there is a new one.” 

You stared at where she was gesturing with her dainty fingers. Kylo was looking at the magazines splayed over the coffee tables. Though he still kept his attention on you, he just didn't want you to know it. The mirror across the reception desk provided enough image for him to work with. 

“No,” you shake your head, turning back to Jyn. “He’s just helping me out.” 

“I mean you guys came together.” She pointed out. 

“I just met him at the elevator, we walked in together.”

“His glasses are cute.” 

“Yeah,” you peered over where he was and couldn't help but admire his face. He looked like he was a very strong businessman reading a newspaper, when in fact he was just reading an article called “relationship advice for women over the age of forty”. 

“He’s very cute,” you can’t help but confess out loud. 

“He is. Be careful around Isabel though, she has her eye on him.” 

“I know,” you bit your lip, trying not to scowl recalling yesterday’s events. “She was literally drooling over him yesterday.” 

“Anyway, guess what happened with my neighbour?” Jyn began. 

“Could you get some coffee for us and Mr Dameron?” The silvery voice interrupted Jyn’s gossip. 

“Uh, of course.” Jyn turned professional in a matter of seconds. “The usual?” 

“Yes sweetie,” she replied and looked at you. “Aren’t you the intern that will work with us?” 

Jyn grabbed her coat from the hanger and waved at you before leaving to the nearest Starbucks to grab a bunch of lattes. Looking back at the middle-aged woman, you tried to recognize who she was until you peeked at the door behind her. 

  
  
  


_ Poe Dameron _

_ Chief Editor _

“Yep, that is me.” You tried to be as sweet as possible to the mature woman. She eyed your clothing and looked satisfied when she met your gaze. 

“You have a good body,” she looked down again. “and a good taste in fashion. I can see why Poe chose you.” 

“Thank you, that’s very kind,” you nodded even though it was a weird thing for her to say and you felt the slightest discomfort. You offered her your first name. 

“Lisa Patel.” She glimpsed at Dameron’s office. “I think we’re going to start choosing soon, you might wanna come in.” 

_ Choose what? _

“Yes of course.” You removed your trenchcoat and hung it up where Jyn’s jacket was. Noticing Lisa’s eyes on Kylo, you display an explanation. 

“That’s the new intern who I’m helping.” 

He placed the magazines on the coffee table and made his way next to you, standing opposite the designer. 

“You know he can’t come in there right?” 

“Uh yes.” 

_ No, you didn't fucking know that.  _

“Great, be here in five minutes.” She reached for the handle of the editor’s office and walked in. 

Gently waving at her through the glass doors you pushed Kylo away from the windows where someone could spot you. 

“Could you please just watch over me from the windows?” You pleaded scared stiff. 

“Okay.” 

“I know you have to watch-” you blabber before hearing what he had to say. “Wait you’re okay with this?” 

“I know there’s nothing you can do.” He responded surprisingly understanding. “I can see you from over the couches.” 

“Oh my god! Thank you!” You exclaimed touching his hands with a buzz. Normally you would have to convince him for ten minutes and lose the argument anyway. But to your shock, he was pretty chill about you having a meeting behind closed doors. Maybe he finally understood how important your reputation was and you couldn't have a bodyguard following you like a puppy. A big, bulky annoying puppy if you will. 

Letting go of his hands you forgot were in your palms, you trotted to the office; a few meters away from Kylo. You knocked before entering the room and finally felt like you belonged somewhere. 

“My little intern is here.” Lifting your head up, you met the editor’s eyes. Poe Dameron was sitting at the head of the table. “Come on in, don’t be shy.” 

_ Little intern?  _

Despite his demand, you walked towards the big desk situated in the corner of his office, nervous as hell. He gestured towards the swirling chair next to him, you meekly sat down and waited for your next instruction. You noticed a few designers like Lisa, watching you with great focus. You felt extremely insecure. 

“So today, we’ll be looking at some of the pieces brands sent to us, sort of a lookbook,” Poe explained pushing a file in your direction. “If we like them, we’ll feature it in next month’s issue.

“I want you to learn what we look at when we choose this clothing. ” He noticed your lifted eyebrows. “It’s more than favouring brand we know, it’s setting a new trend.” 

Looking up from the lookbooks you glanced at the brunet, he was waiting for you to say something. 

“Uh-yes,” you sputtered. “I understand.” 

“Good,” he smirked and turned to the rest of the people sitting. “We can start with Kenzo and Moschino.” 

— 

  
  


The meeting was weird but pleasant. 

Chaos in the way of how heated some discussions got, and how the pieces of papers would fly away with every declined article of clothing. But pleasant, due to Mr Dameron being extremely gentle with you and teaching you every step. You had learned more in an hour than you did all the two months you worked here. 

The rest of the day was kinda like a blur, you had lunch with Kylo and weirdly with no flirtation occurred. Although whenever you walked with him, you noticed everyone eyeing him like a piece of meat. You couldn’t blame them though, looking at him was like watching the sunset. The most beautiful thing ever. 

“Hey, am I allowed to order take out?” You yelled at your bodyguard from the couch, who was checking every room again. 

“You can.” He barged in the living room, sat next to you and handed his phone to you. “You can order from here.” 

“Oooh, yeah.” You giggled and took the phone from him. “Thank you.” 

“Do you want to order something too?” You ask, leaning back on the couch. 

“Sure, I'll have what you’re having.” He mimicked your actions and peeked over to his phone. “Mexican food?” 

“Yep, this place has great chimichanga, plus it comes in like fifteen minutes.” 

“Okay, I trust your choice.” 

“Yes,” you looked up at him and smiled. “Yes, you should.” 

His eyes gleamed while the rest of his face stayed the same. It felt like every hour you spent with him, you became closer to him. It was a normal thing that happened to normal people, but you wouldn’t call yourself or Kylo ordinary. Yesterday you just had the stupidest fight over jealousy, when you were not even a thing. 

_ Yeah, definitely not normal.  _

“Do you want to watch something with me?” You ask clasping your hands around your lap. 

“Sure,” his eyes slightly widened. You came to the conclusion that not a lot of clients asked him to stay for leisure activities. You didn't want him to leave so soon and actually enjoyed his presence. 

“I have to go to my apartment for a second, don’t open the door until I come back.” He warned. 

“Okay!” You called out when behind the door. Looking at your uncomfortable jeans, you decided to change to something comfortable before Kylo came back. 

The blacks sweatpants and the grey boyfriend hoodie seemed like a great option. Except this outfit had no objective of impressing anyone. Still, you wore it and removed your earrings. The comfortable fabric felt great on your skin, you could just fall asleep standing up. 

Before you took a nap where you were, you went back to the living room and wrapped yourself around the faux fur blanket. Thankfully you didn’t wait long for Kylo to come back. The familiar click of the door made you straight as an arrow. 

“Hey,” you called out, smile wide as a mile. 

_ Calm the fuck down. _

He must have also changed, for his shirt and trousers and were now gone. And his hair was messy just liked how you first met him, did he know how fucking sexy he looked with hair like that? 

“I changed to something more comfortable,” he gestured to his navy hoodie. 

_ Holy fuck _

You were too busy ogling his hair, you didn’t notice the Adidas bottom. Mouth wide, you gawked at him. This man could be a model for all you knew. He was better than all the ones at the Resistance. 

“What?” He plopped on the couch next to you, noticing your intense gaze. 

“Uh- nothing,” you tried to play it cool but failed. Because the next thing, you were asking him personal questions:

“Dad said you were in the military before, why’d you quit?” 

“I was terminated,” he began, his eyes furrowed. “Because of a spine injury.” 

“I’m so sorry to hear that.” You bit your lip regretting how you upset him, you quickly changed the topic. “How are you liking this job?” 

“Apart from the spoiled rich kids, it’s pretty chill.”

“I- I am-“ you began. 

“I don’t mean you,” he corrected. “I did escort a few to events, and they’re nothing like you.” 

Warmth spread to your cheeks, you gazed downwards. 

“You’re hot-headed and all but, you’re respectful and humble. Not what I expected from a model’s and businessman’s daughter.” He tried to catch your gaze, leaning his head down. “But you’re pretty clumsy.” 

“Hey!” You poked his stomach hesitantly.

He smiled. 

“Kylo?” That shy little girl inside you emerged again. “Do you know why dad hired you?” 

_ For the love of God, stop being shy! _

“It’s because of the-“ he cut himself off. “You’re not supposed to know this.”

“Oh, come on, I won’t tell anyone. I promise.”

“No.”

“Kylo please…” You pleaded. 

“That’s classified.” 

“This is about me though!” 

“Sorry, kid.” 

“Fucking hell, ” you murmured tying your arms around your chest. 

“Such a potty mouth.” He tsked. Before you could make a snarky comeback, the doorbell rang. “I’ll get it.” 

—

  
  


“Why don’t you want your co-workers knowing you have a bodyguard?” He asked when it was quiet. Both your bellies full, and a few Netflix episodes streamed. 

“I don’t want them knowing I have famous parents.” 

“You don’t have to be famous to have a bodyguard, it’s for protection.” He acknowledged. 

“I know but what if they get suspicious and google me? Even though my name is not  _ that _ out there, one click and they know who I am.”

“What’s so bad about people knowing you?” 

“I worked so hard for this, to get this job.” You rubbed your sweaty palms on your pants. “I don’t want others thinking it’s because of my parents.” 

“Who cares about them?” He scoffed. 

“I do,” you whispered. 

“Just ignore them.” 

“It’s not that easy- you know what this isn’t fun. Let’s talk about something else.”

He opened his mouth to reply but stopped himself. You appreciated it. 

“Do you like working at the Resistance?” You smile softly. “I know it may be a bit stressful.” 

“It’s not too bad, I like working with you.” He admitted.

“You do?” You beamed, having no chill. 

His mouth curved upwards, turning you into an innocent schoolgirl once again. He had the power to turn you from a woman to a blushing schoolgirl. 

“Yeah, you’re not bad.” 

“I’m great is what you mean!” You hit his chest jokingly. 

Something was wrong with you, your hands always had to be on Kylo. let it be pulling his arm gently, or a playful hit and the inappropriate touching you called “horny demon stroke”. 

“You’re-” he stopped and studied you for a second. “You’re okay.” 

_ What was that supposed to mean?  _

“I should go now.” He rose from his seat. 

“Um, sure.” You followed him to the door still thinking about his “compliment”. 

“Today was - it was fun.”

“Yeah, it was,” you gazed at his forearms peeking from his sweatshirt. 

“Hey, Kylo!” He was reaching for the door and making a move to leave before you stopped him. “I think you’re okay too.” 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

He pat your head and made his way out, leaving you confused with your feelings once again.

_ God help me _

———

  
  


Thud and some clattered followed. 

Not even lifting a finger, you ignored all the sounds coming from the living room/kitchen. You were just trying to get some sleep, and he had to worry about safety, right when you were almost asleep. 

Groaning lightly you hid under the covers in order to eliminate the obnoxiously loud sounds Kylo made. 

_ What has gotten into him?  _

He must have been angry for he was slamming every cupboard louder than the one before. Deciding to get up and confront him, you checked the time. 

_ 01:34 AM _

He probably knew you weren’t working tomorrow and decided to take his time, and any decency he had disappearing. 

Exiting the bedroom, you tried to make as little noise as possible. Kylo may have been loud, but you weren’t going to join him and drive your elderly next-door neighbours mad. 

The noises stopped just before you arrived in the living room. It was dark but you could make out Kylo’s short figure standing in the middle of the place. 

_ Short?  _

Your heart pounding out of your chest when the realization dawned on you. 

That wasn’t Kylo...

There was a stranger in your home.... 

You immediately covered your gasp, with a hand around your mouth. Your mind was running wild thinking about the purpose of the intruder. Who was he? Did he want to kill you? Or was he here to rob you? None of the options sounded comforting. 

_ What do I fucking do?  _

Trying to be as quiet as the wooden floor would allow, you took small steps back to the bedroom. 

“She not at home. Da, I looked everywhere,” your blood ran cold hearing the invader speak to someone on the phone. “Da, da. I’m gonna check bedroom now!”

He was going to come to your bedroom, you were fucking dead. There was no other place to hide; if you made an attempt to sneak into the guest room or the living room he would definitely see you. 

Trying to use your brains without panicking you tiptoed back towards your bedroom. Hands shaking you looked at the hiding possibilities. Rapidly breathing, you sneaked in and locked your bathroom door. 

Reaching for the phone in your pocket with shaky hands you tried to find your bodyguard in the contacts. He told you to text him whenever there was an emergency, and this was definitely one. 

_ You at 01:38 _

_ Kylo? _

_ U up?  _

That was definitely not the way you should have texted your bodyguard. Giving up on trying to text, you decided to call him was a way better option. You just had to be very quiet. 

“C’mon,” you bit your nails waiting for him to pick up. 

Hearing your name called out in worry, you never felt more relieved. 

“Kylo, there’s someone in my house,” you whispered to the phone. “I-I don’t know what he wants please just come here.” 

“Where are you right now?” He barked but his voice wavered. 

“I’m- uh, I’m in the bathroom,” you stuttered, big lumps in your throat. 

“Okay, stay there alright?” You heard some keys jingling and his grunting. 

“I’m coming over there right now,” he assured. “I won’t let anyone touch you.” 

“I- please come quick.” 

Putting your phone back in your pocket, you wandered around the bathroom scared shitless. Looking back at the bathroom door you guessed if the intruder broke in the room, the first thing he would see was you. 

Improvising, you stood in the tub and pulled the shower curtain slowly, as to not stir any more noises. Running your hands through your hair you calculated when Kylo would be here. 

Maybe this is why your parents wanted your protection. Before you didn’t have random people walking inside your room and going through your stuff like a maniac. You hated all of this, you just wanted everything to go back to normal. 

Pouting you tried to slow down your breathing. The more worried you were, the worst it was going to be. 

_ Yeah, he could hear all the sounds and come here to kill you.  _

Well, your brain was not helping you at all. Tears formed in your eyes, but you ignored them and attempted to trick yourself. 

_ Kylo is almost here, he’ll come and save you.  _

“Open!” Your blood ran cold hearing the bangs on the bathroom door. “I know you there!”

God! You were dead, you were fucking dead. The man was pounding on the door while trying to open the lock. You quietly walked back on the tub until your back met the cold tile. 

“I hear you!” 

His amused tone was straight out of a horror movie. Holding onto your chest, you guessed you were going to have a heart attack right here and there. 

Hearing a thud you erected like a meerkat, sighing in relief Kylo was here. The door stopped being banged and you knew the shaggy man saw Kylo. Because the next thing you heard was smacking and yelling. You rubbed your forehead, worried for Kylo. 

He could protect himself, you knew that. But what if that man had a gun or something similar? You would rather die than learn about it. 

You couldn’t make out the yelling, but the fighting sounds were clearer than ever. You hear furniture fall, and objects break. This was definitely not a pretty fight.

You always thought listening to someone clash with someone else would be the scariest sound you had ever witnessed. How wrong you were. The quiet that came afterwards was much worse. It put you on edge more than ever. 

You didn’t know who was hurt, who was okay and if Kylo was coming to save you. 

Hearing hesitant footsteps by the bathroom door, you cursed yourself. The curtain was not transparent, there was no way you would see who it was. 

So, you waited. 

The door opened. 

Your hands shook in anticipation, you were either okay or you were done for. 

The person approached closer. 

You could feel your eyes getting wet. Somehow you had the time to cry. 

The curtain opened and revealed the worried face of your bodyguard. His eyes mirrored what you felt inside. 

_ Pure panic _ . 

Not even hesitating for a second, you jumped into his arms, letting out a sob. His strong arms immediately picked you up from the tub and lifted you up. 

“Kylo,” you cried wrapping your arms around his neck. “I-I thought-” 

“Shh,” he shushed you “you’re okay.”

Oh, how good it felt to hear his tender voice, thick with feeling. 

“I heard you yelling and I-” 

“I’m here.”

“You’re okay,” you hiccuped and lifted up your head from his neck. 

“Come, let’s get you to bed.” He picked you up bridal style. “Okay?” 

“Hmm,” you nodded against his muscled chest. This was safe, you were safe; you let him carry you to your bed. 

“Where’s-” 

“He ran before I could catch up to him.” He placed you on the bed softly. Your sobs had stopped but your eyes were still full of tears. 

“What happened to your cheek?” You noticed the blood around his left cheekbone. Your eyelids dropped as you pat his scar gently. 

“It’s nothing,” he tucked you in bed. “Don’t worry.” 

“It looks serious-” you tried and reached for him but he shushed you. 

“I’m fine,” he stood up straight. “I have to go.” 

“Don’t go,” you called out, ready to break down again if he moved another step. 

“I’m not going. I’m just going to look around.” 

“Will you stay?” 

“Yes,” he promised. “I’ll be here.” 

“Okay.” 

He gave you one last look before he walked away. You could almost hear the indecision on his steps. Hugging your pillow to your chest, you watched him disappear. 

  
  


\-----

“Kylo?” 

Fear did not let you sleep peacefully. You couldn’t even lift a finger from tiredness but sleep wouldn't come to you. So you decided to chase it by going to your bodyguard. Like a child asking to sleep with her parents because she was scared of a nightmare. 

Lucky for you he wasn’t sleeping, he was sitting on the couch trying to find your eyes in the dark. Moonlight seeped onto your face when you got closer, he could see the tears shining in your cheeks. 

“Are you okay?” 

“I can’t sleep Kylo,” you whispered. “I’m too scared.” 

He exhaled and pushed a few toss pillows to the floor. 

“Come here kid,” he patted the seat cushion next to him. 

You didn’t hesitate, just obliged and walked towards the couch. He reached to hand you the blanket but making and impulsive move you stopped him and climbed onto his lap. His hands stood hovering in the air, he didn’t know what to do. 

Laying your legs on the couch, you sat sideways on his lap. Just like in the bathroom, you wrapped your arms tightly around his neck and didn’t give him time to question your motives. You just wanted to feel safe, and he was your saviour for tonight. 

Finally giving in to your affections, he loosely handled your waist. He placed the blanket in his hands around your shoulder. You snuggled closer to him, like a cat seeking warmth. 

“It’s okay.” 

“Kylo, if you weren’t here-” 

“But, I’m here. Alright? I’m not going anywhere,” he stroked your hair to comfort you/himself. 

“I-I thank you,” you looked up into his pupils, looking black as the night. 

He softly smiled to assuage you, he hated the pout on your lips. 

You laid your head on his neck again and hugged him. He held you tighter, giving up professionalism. All the fright minutes ago was gone, you could feel your eyelids becoming heavier with every second that passed. 

Finding Kylo’s hand in between the blankets and pillows around you. You held his fingers in a death grip until you dozed off. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you all for your lovely comments and kudos, you guys are the best! Shout out to @totalkylotrash for predicting the whole chapter, I am still amazed! 
> 
> And again if you want to check out the clothes I have in my mind here you go:
> 
> [Monse Jeans](https://cdn-images.farfetch-contents.com/14/14/74/70/14147470_19006922_1000.jpg)


	4. Such a Clutz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide what to do with your house, your bodyguard insists on reporting to your dad about the break in...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the name! I wasn't sure about caged hawk, so I asked the loveliest @lunaxxx for help and she came up with this lovely name. Lace and Leather... 
> 
> Also, I'm pretty sure everyone already reads it but, Luna has the best works here on AO3. Fixated is amazing and contains extreme fluff. 
> 
> And These Violent Delights... Oh ho ho. That is the best fanfiction I have ever read! It is a very heavy fic but still carries some fluff scenes. It's just terrific...

Sunlight danced around your skin, your eyelids slowly fluttering. It was warm, your body and your face. You hid your face on the pillow you slept on, the pillow shifted. 

Memories of yesterday flooded your brain as you became more awake. 

_ Yesterday I slept with my bodyguard. _

Well… not sleep “sleep”, just some innocent napping with him. You had to admit, he was softer and more comfortable than your expensive bed. He was also warmer than your weighted comforter. 

You slowly unclasped your hands behind his neck, untangling yourself from him. His warmth tempted you to stay for a bit but you ignored it scared shitless that he might wake up soon. 

Trying to make as little noise as possible you hopped off his lap and onto the couch. Hissing you grabbed the pillow underneath you and set it next to you. You turned your head to look at a sleeping Kylo. 

Except he wasn’t sleeping. 

He was staring at you with his sleepy eyes and messy hair, head leaning on the couch. 

“Hi,” you said something to make the situation less uncomfortable. 

“Hey,” he sat upright almost waking up from a trance. “Are you feeling better?” 

You bit your lower lip, playing with your hands. You somehow forgot about all the other things that occurred last night. Someone broke into your house, threatened you and your bodyguard beat the shit out of him.

“Yeah, I am,” you smiled, despite your eyes telling a different story. “Thank you for last night.” 

“I’m glad,” he patted his thigh before walking to the balcony. 

“Where are you going?” You sprinted and caught up to him. 

“I’m going to make some calls,” he dug around his pocket getting his phone and a packet of cigarettes out. 

_ So he did smoke.  _

“I’m staying here.” 

He huffed, taking a cigarette to his mouth. The roll sat perfectly on his plush lips; he lit it with a firelighter. 

“You’re going to die early,” you repeated the same thing he told you a few days ago. 

“I’m here for a good time, not a long time.” 

Smirking you pushed him with your shoulder, watching the cars that passed downstairs. You didn’t mind the smell at all, you actually enjoyed it. He looked so sexy blowing smoke like that; enough to take things off your mind. 

_ Fuck... _

“I’m calling your dad, to arrange a new place for you.” 

It took you a few seconds to grasp what he was saying. 

“What?” You screeched worried out of your mind. “Kylo no!” 

“What do you mean no?” His eyes widened at your sudden outburst. “You are going to have to move.” 

“No, I’m not changing houses.”

“You’re not staying here, they know where you live.” 

“Who?” You barked. “Goddamnit who?” 

“I can’t tell you that,” he urged. “I have to inform your dad.” 

“No, you are not telling him shit!” You challenged. 

Heart beating fast, you gazed at him with fire in your eyes. If he told your dad about this, all of your freedom would be gone. He wouldn't even let you work, wouldn’t let you live somewhere other than your parent’s house and most of all, you would spend the rest of your life trapped like Rapunzel. 

“What do you expect me to do? I can’t possibly let you live here.” 

“Don’t tell my dad,” you almost pleaded him. “He won’t let me do anything.” 

He examined you for a few seconds. You possibly looked like a witch, dishevelled from waking up, voice scratchy from yelling. 

“Kylo please…”

“I can’t- I-”

“Kylo…” You whisper, reaching for his hand. “Please don’t do this.” 

Holding his big paw in yours, you tried to beg with your eyes. Looking away for a second, Kylo tightened his hold on you. It felt great to touch him, caress him; but you didn’t dwell on that. His decision was more important than anything, he had the final decision on your independence. 

“I’m sorry,” he blinked. “I’m calling him.”

It sounded like fizzling in your ears, the one you would feel after an explosion. His words were like a landmine, the one you tried so hard to dodge, but stepped on it regardless. 

“Please,” your eyes are wide, lips pouting. “I’ll do anything.” 

He let out a deep breath, grabbed the back of his neck. You knew it wasn’t easy for him to make this decision. He was awfully devoted to his job. Grabbing his hand, you stared at him again. You held his hand, to persuade him further and to comfort yourself. 

He squeezed his eyes shut, his lips parted. 

“Okay,” he murmured, glaring at you for forcing him. 

“What? I- thank you! Thank you!” You tied your arms around his neck and embraced him. “Thank you Kylo!”

Your first instinct was to kiss his clean-shaven jaw, you felt him shiver and push you away gently. Your smile fell when you realized what you did, but your lips curved upwards regardless. He actually cared about what you wanted; for once, he cared about your demands. 

“You can’t stay here anymore,” he affirmed. “For now, you can stay with me.” 

“With you?” 

“In my apartment,” he explained. 

Staying in his house… Sure he was with you all the time and stayed with you the first night but this seemed intimate. You didn't even know how long it would be, where you would sleep. Yet you had no choice but to obey your bodyguard… 

  
  


\-----

  
  


His house was pretty okay considering he moved in a few days ago. Not many decorations, just some basic furniture. A manly smell hit your nostrils, you knew it was his cologne mixed with the smell of cigarette ash. 

His apartment had the same outline as yours but with different walls and kitchen counters. Gazing at the coffee table you notice the ashtray with a few cigarette butts.

You and Kylo had spent some time at your house before going to his. He had made you breakfast, and then proceeded to search every crack and crevice of your house, even though he proposed you would stay at his house.  _ Extra caution  _ is what he called it, you called it being paranoid. 

Even though yesterday’s events had deeply traumatized you, spending time with Kylo made you pretty relaxed. 

“You’ll stay here for a few weeks,” he started his hands on his beltline. “Until we figure this out, this is your home.” 

“Thanks, Kylo.” You placed your weekender, containing a few things you snatched from your closet, on the armchair. 

“I don’t have a guest room like yours it’s an office, so you can take my bedroom.” 

“No I wouldn’t want to discomfort you, I'll take the couch.” 

“I’ll take the couch,” he insisted. 

You knew there was no point in arguing with him, you knew he was as stubborn as a mule. Shaking your head, you sat on the couch. 

“You want a drink?” He offered, making his way to the kitchen. 

“Sure,” you answered turning your head, and then forward again. You played with your rings while he turned on the kettle. 

“He was Russian,” you said after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence. 

“What?” 

“The man that came to my house,” you explained biting your lip. “He had an accent and he said  _ da  _ a lot.”

He didn’t reply, he just grabbed the french press and poured the boiling water. You turned around and watched him do something as simple as making coffee and tea for you? The urge to smile at his thoughtfulness was strong but you kept your lips in a tight line. 

“That could be a misdirection,” he pressed the cap of the french press. “For all we know, he was trying to make you think he _was _Russian.” 

“He didn’t know I was home till later.” 

“How do you know that?” He walked to you and handed you your tea. “Rooibos, I know you like it.” 

“He said I wasn’t at home to whoever he was on the phone with.” 

“Maybe he knew you were at home and said that so you could especially hear it,” he suggested.

“Oh my god, there is no point in arguing with you. Thanks for the tea,” you rolled your eyes however thanked him nonetheless. “But he  _ was  _ Russian.”

“Did you see this ‘Russian’ man’s face?” He got comfortable on the couch. “We need to take a report.”

Your blood ran cold. 

“I thought you said you weren’t telling my dad?” 

He saw how your face changed from smiling to panicking, he sat up. 

“No, I’m not telling him,” he reassured you. “But I need to report it to someone.” 

“And they won’t tell my father?”

“Yes.”

“Promise?” 

You pouted while he let out a deep breath of frustration. 

“I promise,” he urged. 

You smiled like the cat that got the cream and leaned back on the couch. Laying your legs on the coffee table you kicked the ashtray with your foot. 

“I take back what I said about you not being spoiled,” he pushed your bare legs off the table. “You’re a brat.” 

“Excuse me?” You glanced at your legs offended. “I am not a brat.”

“What is this behaviour you got going these past few days?” 

“First of all, it's not being bratty, it means I’m comfortable around you.” You pointed. How his face changed when you said that. Regret seeped in your bones but you continued, to make things less awkward. “And secondly this is my house now.” 

You proved it by placing your legs on the table once again. Turning around to face him, you challenged him with your smirk. Thankfully his face was not as shocked, he shook his head disapprovingly. 

“Keep yourself busy for a few hours, I have stuff to do.” He smoothed his pants and rose up from his seat. 

“What am I going to do?” You asked. “You don’t have a TV and you didn’t let me bring my laptop.” 

“Read a book or something.” 

“Well, I don’t have one.” 

“I have a few in the over there,” he pointed over the shelf you didn't even notice when you walked in. 

“I- okay.” You sighed and crouched over the shelf to read the titles. 

Even though he said ‘few’ he literally had a shelf full of books. Turning your head you checked if he was still in the living room, seeing his legs you tried going back to business but instead hit your head on the top. 

“Shit!” You rubbed the top of your head. Hearing a chuckle, you let out a growl and decided ignoring him was the best option.

Noticing a familiar name, you smiled and picked up the book with the big eye on it. Your bodyguard had pretty good taste in books.

He was the total package, too bad he wasn’t on the market. 

\----

  
  


You easily got bored; letting it be studying, drawing, or even things you enjoyed like reading. That’s why after a few hours of reading and chilling you hopped off the bed and decided to wander around. 

Your eyes searched for Kylo as soon as you arrived in the living room. He wasn’t there, nor was he in the kitchen when you peeked over the island. Huffing you decided to go back to the bedroom and wait for him to reveal himself.

As you took a step you heard the sliding door of the balcony, turning around you saw Kylo standing with a cigarette in his mouth walking towards you. 

Snatching the roll from his lips you spoke before he could protest: 

“I’m sorry, but I don’t want to die,” you directed, smashing the butt of the cigarette to the ashtray on the coffee table. “Or for you to die.” 

_ Wow, I am getting reaaally comfortable here. _

“You are always worried about my safety, and now you’re smoking in my face.” You continued hands on your hips. 

“I was not smoking on your face, I was on the balcony,” he articulated. 

_ Smartass... _

“Whatever.”

“I’m going to get some groceries, do you wanna come?” 

“Do I have a choice?” You rolled your eyes. “Of course I’m coming.” 

“You do have a choice, you can stay if you want.” 

“And die? No thanks, I’ll come, ” you taunted, already going to the bedroom to change. 

“Be ready in five minutes!” He yelled as he palmed his forehead. 

He didn’t know what to do with you... 

  
  
  


\-----

“What are you going to cook me today?” You inquired, placing the one grocery bag you have. “I can help you!” 

He didn’t let you carry more than one, he just grabbed all of them from the trunk of the car. Sure, it was hot. Especially when he carried his key in his mouth when opening the door. 

_ If he can carry seven bags which are approximately twenty-five to thirty pounds, and when you multiply that- holy shit he can carry me so easily!  _

Sighing, you removed your coat and threw it on his couch, he didn’t have a hanger. He mimicked your actions and removed his suit jacket after putting the grocery bags on the island, his muscles flexing under the white shirt. God, you loved his suits…

“Chicken stir fry,” he answered, taking the food items out of the bags. “And you are going to help me? ” 

“Although I don’t really cook,” your forehead creased. “I can bake; I make mad brownies.” 

“Premixed brownies?” He huffed. 

“Yes- but they taste great!” 

“I’m sure they do,” he turned around and smirked at you. “Now come and help me with this.” 

“Ugh,” you rolled your eyes but followed his orders nevertheless.

“Put on the apron we just bought, and wash your hands.” 

“I don’t understand why I’m the only one wearing an apron, ” you complained, placing the loop over your head and tying the knot behind you. “And you’re the one wearing white…” 

“I do this every day and am not a clutz like you.” 

“Just because I tripped a couple of times doesn’t make me clumsy.” 

_ Lie.  _

“You fell and hurt yourself every day since I met you,” he breezed next to you on the sink to wash his hands. “That includes the first day I saw you.” 

“The floor was wet, and I was soaking.” 

“You didn’t have an umbrella on the rainiest day of the year?” 

“I didn’t check the weather forecast” you claimed, “And you were soaking even though you had an umbrella! What the hell was that?” 

“Fair point,” he rolled his sleeves to expose his beautiful forearms. 

_ I want to kiss that skin like a thousand times…  _

Turning away from your bodyguard you coughed in shame. You couldn’t keep yourself at bay these couple of weeks. Sure you were horny for him since he started working for your father, but today was extra torturous. 

“You good?” He asked when you didn’t face him for a few minutes. 

“Uh-yeah. Just about to wash my hands.” 

“Okay,” he eyed you up and down suspiciously before handing you vegetables to wash. 

“Can you chop vegetables without slicing down your fingers?” He had a smug grin on his face. 

“Ahaha,” you stuck out your tongue. “I can cut perfectly.”

You trotted next to him, tying your hair in a ponytail. 

“Alright then,” he placed two cutting boards next to one another on the counter. “This one’s sharp.” 

Tugging the hilt from him, you cut into the onion first. Gathering confidence in the smooth slice of the vegetable, you cut a few more julienne slices. 

Turning to your left you observed Kylo cutting into the chicken. He was extremely focused as always and had that crease in his forehead. He was so much faster than you and his pieces looked better. Cooking with him, it felt good; gave you a sense of comfort and homeliness. 

“Eyes on the knife,” he ordered noticing your admiring gaze. 

Your cheeks turned red as you went back to your colourful vegetables. As you switched to the bell pepper, Kylo took the onions from you and left to turn on the skillet. Afraid of getting caught, you didn’t watch him any longer. 

“Ha- look I’m Gordon Ramsay!” 

A few minutes later your self-esteem came back.

“Where’s the fucking lamb sauce?” You threw your head back cackling. “Hey, panini head!” 

Eyes unfocused because of laughing, you didn’t notice your finger right next to the knife; a sharp pain tore through your index finger. 

“Oww!” You exclaimed, cradling your hand. The pain vanished as a new thought popped into your head. 

_ Oh no, Kylo is going to lecture me to death… _

“I told you to be careful.” He ran towards you and took your hand in his and observed the damage. “And it’s deep too. Why do you not listen to me?” 

You bit your lip in shame, as he guided you to the sink. Hissing when the warm water hit your cut, you backed away but hit a muscled body in the process. Your bodyguard stood behind you, arms on both sides of you, holding your hands to the water. Feeling wrapped around his warm body made you forget about the sting, and all you wanted to do was lean back and let him cradle you. 

After the wound stopped bleeding, he pulled you over to the island and hoisted you on it. Your theories were right! He  _ could  _ carry you so easily… 

“Don’t move anywhere,” he warned. “I’m going to get a bandaid.” 

“Okay,” you meekly replied, embarrassed. 

Tapping on your leg you waited for him to come back. You seriously hated how clumsy you were, it was the worst thing. Keeping your hands to yourself, you avoided doing any more damage. 

Kylo sauntered over with a bandaid, and clasped onto your finger. You tried to focus on him doing first aid, but all you could think about was your palms in his. He gazed into your eyes for a second before he removed the adhesive from the bandage and placed it on your injury. 

You thought he would be angry at you for not listening to him, but he had a genuine smile on his face. 

_ GOD, HIS DIMPLES…  _

“You never listen,” he placed your hand back on your knee. 

Staring back into his eyes, you beamed at him. 

“It wasn’t my fault you weren’t guiding me, and this hideous apron… ‘Kiss the cook’ what does that even mean?” You replied sheepishly. 

“It means this…” 

_ Is he going to kiss me? _

Your eyes widened and your mouth shaped into an ‘o’ as he inched closer to you. 

_ Kiss me on the lips, kiss me on the lips!  _

Squeezing shut your eyes, you waited for his lips to touch yours, but you felt a gentle peck on your nose instead. When you opened your eyes again, you met his handsome face that knew what you were thinking. 

Sighing he trudged back to the stove, leaving you hot and bothered…

_ I am so desperate...  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but at least it's not late... I love your comments, you guys are the best. 
> 
> Just put an outfit here although I didn't really mention it in the chapter. 
> 
> [Gucci shorts](https://cdn-images.farfetch-contents.com/14/18/51/89/14185189_24802719_1000.jpg)
> 
> Au revoir my loves!


	5. Dinner Party

It was a week later after the whole Russian-broken-into-house incidence. You got used to his house, your stuff was scattered all over the place. Kylo complained about the colourful scrunchies you left everywhere and hated when you walked with no socks on. 

Living with your bodyguard was more tiring than you estimated. And not in the ‘_ ugh he is so protective way _’, no it was because you were aroused twenty-four seven. The whole house smelled like him, a mix of cologne and tobacco; you couldn’t avoid his scent. Furthermore, you once saw him shirtless. 

It wasn’t your intention, you were just passing by his bedroom and he so-conveniently was naked half-up. Maybe he was just out of the shower, you just couldn’t get the image of his fair skin and abs shining through the sun. He was just so-

“Hey kid, I have some news,” Kylo announced barging into your bedroom. He would normally knock, but he knew you were just relaxing in his bed. 

“What?” Your eyes already widened, tossing your book away gently. 

“You have a party to attend tonight, your mom will probably call you soon.” 

“So my mum tells you about my invitations before me now?” 

“No,” he sat on the bed, perpendicular to you. “I learned it from other bodyguards.” 

“Ha! You guys have like a group chat?” 

“No,” he deadpanned reaching for your book. “Animal Farm.” 

“Yeah, Orwell.” You nodded remembering his book collection. “Big fan of the classics huh?” 

“Not really, some of it was here when I came here,” he admitted. “But I like George Orwell.” 

“I hated 1984.” Remembering what he said earlier, you changed the topic. “Wait Kylo- I don’t have a dress for this ‘party’. Are you sure it’s tonight?” 

Your phone buzzed before he could answer, you dug into your pocket to answer the call from your mother. Glimpsing at Kylo you swiped your phone and brought it to your ear. 

“Hey, what’s up mum?” 

From your side view, you noticed Kylo getting up and giving you privacy. He was such a thoughtful bastard sometimes. 

_ Way too thoughtful... _

“_ Hey honey, how are you?” _

“Good, great actually. Just relaxing,” you tried to play things cool. Afterall your parents didn't know about the break-in. Your hand twitched. 

“_ Oh, awesome… So we got invited to a dinner party tonight, the Andors. You remember them right?” _

Yeah, you remembered them. They were really close to your parents when you were a kid, one day they would come to your house, and other days you would visit them. You even were really close with their son, Cassian, you played video games together. When you started high school they had a fallout, you wondered how they made up again. But it wasn’t your business.

_ Also, I couldn’t give fewer fucks. _

“Yeah, I do. They had a son, Cassian, right?” 

_ “Yes! Yes, it’s them, so do you want to accompany us?” _

“I mean do I have a choice?” You asserted. “You always force me to go to these random people’s houses.”

_ “I do not force you. But it would be lovely for you to come, Helene especially asked about you.” _

“Sure, okay whatever,” you sighed. “I’ll come.”

_ “Ah, excellent! I already sent a dress to your house, wear that and put on some light makeup. The dinner starts in two hours, don't be late!” _

“Jeez, mum… I’ll see you later okay?” 

_ “Great! Your dad says hi also your bodyguard has the address so he’ll drop you to their house. Bye, sweetie!” _

“Bye mum,” huffing out a breath you tossed your phone on Kylo’s bed. She already gave you a headache with one minute of rambling. Besides, you weren’t looking up to going to a dinner party. 

Sure you knew the Andors and they were nice, but you were uncomfortable with the thought of other families accompanying them. The snobbish bitches wearing and bragging about their limited edition designers. Gourmet food that tasted like rotten fruit. 

A knock pulled you away from your thoughts. Hesitantly you opened the bedroom door to see Kylo holding a garment bag. 

“They dropped this at the lobby, it’s your dress for tonight,” he explained. 

Trying to see through the translucent bag, you made out the shape of the dress. It was short and white. 

“Thank you, Kylo,” you thanked him and grabbed the gown bag from him. 

“You need anything from your apartment?”

“No.” You refused but remembered what your mum told you. “Hey, actually-could you grab my makeup bag from my vanity?” 

“Sure, anything else?” 

“No, that’s all, thank you,” you worried your bottom lip. “Kylo?”

He already knew what you were going to say by the look on your face. Eyebrows furrowed, lips almost pouty, he sighed. 

“I’ll make sure to lock the outside door.” He assured. 

“Thanks.”

Watching him till he disappeared you closed the door gently behind him. You carefully lowered the zip on the bag and then removed the[ dress ](https://www.farfetch.com/ca/shopping/women/acler-selkin-dress-item-14312877.aspx?storeid=9921) from it. Realizing how short the dress actually was and off the shoulder, you cursed your mother. She acted like you weren’t in the middle of winter and it wasn't freezing outside. Quickly muttering curse word, you put the dress on. Maybe white was your colour, but it wasn’t worth getting hypothermia over it.

Trying to reach for the zipper, you twisted and gazed at the mirror to see the zipper was right in the middle of your back. Finally grabbing the slider, you tried pulling it but it was no use. Huffing you gave up and smoothed your hand over the linen fabric. 

While eyeing your dress, your thoughts quickly moved to your bodyguard. Would he like the dress on you? Maybe he could even compliment your dress after all your relationship was improving. He was more friendly with you and you stopped being an annoying bitch towards him. He would occasionally go to your apartment to get your stuff or drop some stuff. And he kept his promise about being silent to your dad. What else could you want? 

_ His dic- _

Hearing a sound you turned to your right to see Kylo with a box in his hand and your makeup bag in the other. 

“Sorry I thought you were in the washroom,” he apologized seeing your back completely exposed. 

“It’s okay,” you looked at your dress before turning to him. “Could you help me with my zipper?” 

He looked startled at the simple request you made, you almost regretted asking him. But he approached you regardless. Palms sweating, you breathing quickened waiting for him to stand behind you. 

You couldn't even look at him, just watched your reflection until he appeared behind you. Sucking in a deep breath, you waited for his long fingers to find your zipper. You heard the quietest sigh behind you the moment he grabbed your hair and moved it to the front. 

Squeezing your eyes shut, you felt his shaky hands find the slider and remove it from where it got stuck. His thumb grazed your lower back and you bit your lip blinking. Your hazy eyes met his focused eyes in the mirror as he slowly and tantalizingly pulled it up. 

“Thank you,” you urged turning back around to face him.

He nodded and walked over to his closet to grab his uniform. 

“I’m going to change in the other room.” He informed you before leaving out the door, leaving you staring at your reflection. Looking all innocent in white but thoughts filthy as hell. 

  
  


\--------

  
  


“So why do you guys wear suits?” You turn to Kylo, who is too focused driving to notice your ogling of his black tuxedo. “Doesn’t it restrict your movement?” 

“No, they are pretty comfortable.” His eyes met yours for a brief second before he turned the car right. “And the reason I wear this is to show that I’m your bodyguard, just like police wearing a uniform.” 

“So you’re telling me as long as you dress like this, nobody will harm me?” 

“Yeah, basically.” 

“What about the sunglasses?” You asked curiously.

“What about them?”

“Why do you wear it? Sometimes it’s not even sunny when you wear them.” 

“It is to mislead the attacker, you don’t want them knowing which way you’re looking.” He explained patiently. 

“Ah, I see.” You hummed in acknowledgement, satisfied with the answers. “Are you going to eat dinner with us?” 

“No, I usually wait outside with the other bodyguards.” 

“Why? It’s so cold outside,” your eyes widened. 

“It’s not that cold outside, plus I do this all the time.”

“But, that’s really inhumane…” You frown at the fact that they treat bodyguards like this. 

“Do you know the Andors?” He changed the topic, hoping you would be less bothered by what he said. 

“Yeah, me and their son Cassian, we were close when I was young.” Playing with your rings, you answered him. “Then my parents and his parents had a fight over - I don’t know what - and they didn't speak for a while. But me and Cassian, we still waved at each other in the hallways.”

“You went to the same school?” 

“Yeah, primary and high school” the corners of your mouth turned up. “I had the biggest crush on him.” 

“Why didn’t you do anything about it?” 

He looked and sounded indifferent, but you could see how his grasp on the wheel tightened with how carefully you were observing him. 

_ Holy shit is he jealous? _

“I didn’t think he would be interested in me.” 

“I’m sure he would have if you asked, ” his mouth twitched. 

“Have you seen him?” You gaped. 

“Yes. Yes, I have.” 

“He is hot right?” You mused hoping to elicit another reaction from him. 

“He is short.” 

Watching him with an amused grin, you let out a laugh at his comment. Sure he wasn’t wrong, but that was a mean thing to say. Especially coming from the perfect gentlemen. 

“You’re right, he is a bit short, ”you tried calming yourself. “But as I said, he wouldn't like me. He probably sees me as his ‘little sister’ or some bullshit.” 

“So you still have a crush on him?” He peered at you when the car stopped for a red light. 

“No, I just said he wouldn't date me even if I wanted to.”

“So you _ do _ want to date him?”

“Oh my god no-” seeing the grin on his face, you lightly slapped his arm. “God, you’re annoying.” 

“Hey, I’m not,” he smiled. “Tell me all about the other eligible bachelors in high society. ” 

“Why? So you can date some?” You looked unamused at his antics. “Tell me this- are you a bachelor?” 

“Why? Are you interested?” 

“Ugh as if…” A warm sensation spread through your cheeks. “Well, are you?” 

“Yes, I am a bachelor,” he winked. “But an eligible one? I don't think so.” 

“Just because you’re not rich doesn’t make you unqualified.” You eyed him up and down, your gaze almost falling lower. “Why are we even talking about this?” 

He manoeuvred the vehicle to the right. “Look we’re here.” 

“Thank god, I have been sitting in the car for an hour.” You stepped out of the car before he could open your door. It was thoughtful, but you hated when he acted like your driver. 

Sighing you stared at the huge white mansion with the blinding lights. You already knew that tonight was going to be miserable, and not having Kylo with you made you feel weird. You enjoyed spending time with him, and you were accustomed to his presence. 

Giving one last look at Kylo, who was already staring at you- you walked up the marble stairs. It felt like a sad romance novel, rich girl poor boy, except it was unrequited love. 

Or so you thought… 

  
  


——

  
  


“I can’t believe how much prettier you have gotten!” 

Lifting your head up from the schnitzel you smiled at Cassian’s mum, Helene. 

“Thank you,” you thanked unsure of what to say next. 

It was stupid really to think that you would only meet a few people. Apparently the Andors invited everyone they fucking knew. There were thirty people seated across the mile-long oak dining table. And right now, all of them were observing you because of the comment the host made. 

“So where do you work now? Are you planning on working with your father?” Helene added. 

“No, I’m working as an intern in the Resistance magazine, since my university is still not finished.” 

“Ah, I see. So you’re thinking of going into fashion like your mother, ” she acknowledged. 

“Yeah, hopefully.” Your fake smile falls as you take a sip from your wine. 

“You should have seen her when she was young Helene,” your mum cut in chuckling. “She would always wear my heels and sunglasses.” 

You knew that once they spoke about your childhood, they were getting more sincere. Looking at the side you noticed your father speaking with Cassian and his father. Cassian winked at you when he noticed your gaze a few seats afar. Maybe your old self would have had a heart attack at that but it didn’t excite you. 

Returning to your mother and Helene, you realized they already started to converse about something else. Sighing to yourself, you tried to entertain yourself with thoughts about some random thing. Taking out your phone wasn't an option, and the oldest hags sat next to you, so conversing wasn’t an option. 

Your thoughts shifted to Kylo, it has been going on for weeks. Sometimes, you randomly found yourself daydreaming about him. No one could blame you, he was extremely attractive, a real gentleman and not desperate. All you wanted was to touch his face, skin and body… 

Shoving the last bit of steak into your mouth, you stood up from your chair without gaining a lot of attention. Flashing a smile at your mother, you pretended you were going to the powder room. You walked on the tips of your heels and tried to find the kitchen. 

A room with a big door and bright lights, you made it out to be your destination. Peeking from the door frame, you sneaked in when you saw it was empty. It was just like expected, the dishes were splayed on top of the island with no guidance. 

As you picked up a clothing napkin, you also eyed all the food and chose the ciabatta bun and the gouda. It was mess-free and better than all the other options. Folding a few pieces of bread and cheese, you wrapped the napkin up like a bindle. 

When you left the kitchen, you were hoping to see Kylo where you saw him the last time: the driveway. But you were disappointed when you didn’t spot him there. You decided to go towards the garden when you heard some rustling, the cold air feeling like needles on your legs. 

Surely enough Kylo was behind the marble statue, but he wasn’t alone. There were other bodyguards -you assumed- standing and some smoking. You guessed if it was a career requirement. Biting your lip in hesitation, you slowly walked towards your bodyguard with sudden shyness. 

_ I mean what would they do? They were here to protect not harm… _

You tried to catch his eye by slowly waving at him, he wasn’t even facing your direction. He had a hand in his pocket while the other was bringing a cigarette to his lips. You couldn’t hear what they were saying, you were ten meters apart from them. When Kylo smirked at something his colleague said and turned his head to meet your eyes. 

Your breath hitched in your throat as you watched him speak and smush the butt of the cigarette. He had an all-knowing smile on his lips. _ That confident son of a bitch. _While you were trying to gather your thoughts he was sauntering to you with his enormous build. 

“Hey, Kylo!” 

“Kid,” he sounded amused. “What are you doing here?” 

“Why? Is this a ‘bodyguard only’ zone?” You immediately got your confidence back as he spoke, his beautiful pouty lips. 

“No, ” he chuckled.

He was smiling and laughing, you gaped. Somehow you loved this part of him more than the overprotective serious one. Even though Kylo was smoking hot when he was mean. 

_ Do I have an asshole guy kink? _

“Good.” You handed him the food you stole took. “I thought I would check on you and here, I got this for you.”

“What’s this?” 

“Some bread and some cheese,” you explained. “Sorry I smushed it a bit.” 

Clasping your hands in front of you, you watched him. He looked surprised as he untied the knot and stared at the contents.

“That, that’s okay. Thank you.” 

“No problem, ” you bowed your head shyly. 

“So how’s the dinner going?” He grabbed a cube of cheese and tossed it into his mouth. You were mesmerized even by his smallest actions. Ugh, how you wished to be a piece of gouda in between his lips. 

“It’s going fine. But I kinda got bored of the talk, it’s all old people there.” 

“I thought you knew some people?” He furrowed his brows. 

“I know Cassian but he is sitting far away. And, I know a few of them but…” You trailed off playing with your fingers. “They’re just so arrogant.” 

_ And chatting with them is nothing like talking to you. _

“I see.” 

“I- anyways!” You put on a smile. “I think I should go back inside, they think I’m in the bathroom.” 

“Sure,” he nodded. “Thanks again for this.” 

“No problem.” You fought the urge to touch him in some way. “I’ll see you later.” 

A part of you always wanted to stay, when you left him. It was weird. These feelings you felt for him, especially at the most inconvenient times. Shaking your head you ran up the stairs as fast as possible and went back to dinner. 

_ Enough Kylo for today… _

\----

Surprisingly, it was not enough Kylo. As a matter of fact, the ten minutes you visited him made you more desperate, every minute your mind telling you to go talk to him. The more bored you got, the more you craved Kylo’s presence. 

The Andor’s escorted the guests to the sunroom because some of them complained about sitting down too much. It was time for dessert but you couldn’t enjoy your café liégeois without one of the guests saying something obnoxious and you lose your appetite. 

“Ah and then he brings me to the marina and shows me. It’s written all nicely in cursive and gold. You should have seen it!” 

_ No one cares about the yacht your husband named after you Melinda. _

Silently scoffing to yourself, you took a spoon from your cold dessert and surveyed the garden from the couch you sat. You hoped to see a bit of Kylo, but he wasn’t anywhere around. 

“Good dessert huh?” 

Turning to your right with a mouthful of ice cream you smiled and nodded at Cassian, who now sat at the edge of the couch. You didn’t even notice him moving from the back of the room. He had his famous smirk on his face as he watched you swallow. 

“Yes, it’s really good,” you gushed, excited to see your old friend and finally having a chance to speak with him. “I’m not a fan of coffee but this is an exception.” 

“Ah, I’m glad.” He combed his locks with his fingers. 

“So I heard you talking to my mother about your internship at the Resistance, congratulations.” 

“Thank you Cassian,” you smiled politely. “Where do you work?”

“I work with my dad at the advertising agency, boring stuff.” 

“I see,” you hummed. 

“I actually came here because I’ve been invited to Elie Saab’s haute couture runway next week and I can bring a pretty woman with me.” 

“Oh my god, really?” You gaped. “Where’d you get those?” 

“Well, I kinda did their ad campaign last year,” he looked down in modesty. “So what do you think?” 

“Of course,” you chuckled. “Thank you, Cassian.” 

“No problem,” he winked. “Just so you know it is out of town…” 

“Oh,” your face dropped for a second but you put on a satisfied face. “That’s okay, just have to ask my boss, Mr Dameron.” 

“Mr Dameron huh? He’ll probably be at the runway too since he is always talking about Saab’s wedding dresses in his articles.” 

Lifting up your brows, you nodded. Although you had no idea how Cassian knew about Mr Dameron and was actually interested in the industry. 

“Cassian come here! Scott has an offer for you!” 

You both turned at the sound of Mr Andor calling his son to his side, drinking scotch with his friends. Cassian looked at you apologetically before caressing your arm. 

“I’m sorry, I’ll be back,” he stood up and paced further into the room. 

Looking around the room- alone again-, your eyes caught a slather of black fabric behind the french windows. Leaning forward you tried to observe the scenery and look for the source of the darkness. And just a few seconds later, you saw your bodyguard talking to a blonde woman. 

Jealousy overflooded your system as you tried to watch them from the smallest of spaces. She was wearing black like him, also she was the same height as him- maybe taller. She was probably a bodyguard too and she was hot… 

Pouting you turned around and shoved some dessert into your mouth. Of course, he would flirt with his co-worker and not some rich man’s daughter. You couldn't help but look at them again, he was now laughing and she was ruffling his hair. 

_ Why don’t you just fuck in front of me? _

Offended at the gesture you rose up from your seat and placed your dessert on the end table. Looking at the guests’ faces, you decided that nobody would notice your absence. Sneaking into the kitchen once again, you grabbed a few bliss balls for Kylo. 

Despite your mind’s and heart’s warning, you went to the patio outside. Walking around the pool, you almost tripped with your nude heels. Cursing the Andor's for not winterizing their humongous swimming pool, you finally saw Kylo. His back facing you. 

Except, this time he was alone, maybe he wasn’t as close with this lady friend. You approached him hesitantly, treats in one hand the other smoothing out your hair from the wind. 

“I’m back,” you pat him on the shoulder. 

“Oh hey, kid” he greeted surprised. 

_ Don't be mean to him! _

“Here this is for you,” you handed him the napkin full of bliss balls. He shook his head before taking the dessert from you. 

“How’d you even take these?” He bit into one of them. 

“Just took them from the kitchen,” seeing the frown on his face you continued. “It’s not stealing because she told me this is my house too” 

“Sneaky,” he placed them in his pocket. 

“I got extra for your friends too,” you smiled, but inside you were about to go off. 

“I feel like a stray cat, you feeding me and my friends like this.” He joked. 

You threw your head back laughing, he never joked except for his random sarcastic remarks. You could feel that he was getting more comfortable with you as time passed. Or maybe it was because he just met his friends. Either way, you would find out sooner or later. 

“With how soft your hair is, it would be hard not to mistake you for a kitten.” You blurted out before getting into your tiptoes and caressing his hair. 

_ No no no… _

Quickly removing your hand like you touched fire, you blushed. It was getting more troublesome every day, keeping your hands to yourself. It didn’t help that his face and skin was as soft as a baby's. 

“I’m sorry,” you placed your hands around the exposed part of your arms. 

“Aren’t you cold like that?” He changed the topic noticing your shivering. 

“A little,” you huffed, looking up at him. 

You watched him as he shrugged off his jacket and placed it on your shoulder. Your eyes wide as saucers the whole time. His clothing almost reached your knees with how huge he was. It was warm too, you guessed it was because of his heat and not the material of the coat. Seeing his gun holster through his now exposed belt, you reminded yourself that he was no ordinary man.

“Thanks.” 

“You’re welcome.”

“Although I have to go back, I want to stay here. With you.” 

_ Why’d you say that? _

“I mean they’re all boring…” you trailed off. “And old.”

“I am old too, kid.” 

“Okay, but not as old as them!” You pointed to the house. “Plus, I’m awkward around them because I’m scared they’ll judge me.” 

“You’re awkward no matter where,” he teased. 

Throwing a weak punch at his chest you warned him. “HEY!”

His face shifted into a more approachable carefree expression. He tilted his head to the side and eyed you. Mimicking him, you observed his body, tight black shirt, perfectly fitting slacks and a soft mane. His moles, his pouty lips and the deepest eyes… Every time you looked at him, you were in awe at how you managed to get someone so hot to live with you. 

“You’re beautiful,” you didn’t know what came over you, you just confessed your true opinion on him. 

You had to stop, bringing him food, petting him and now complimenting him. Slowly inching away from him in shame you apologized:

“I’m sorry you’re just-“ 

He shushed you closed the gap between you which you so desperately tried to keep. A silence fell over you when staring into his eyes. Rubbing your hands together you attempted to warm them, suddenly feeling chilly. You didn't know if it was because of his intense gaze or the gust of wind that blew towards your direction. 

Kylo grabbed your palms in his and reached for his jacket’s pocket that you now wore. He took out leather gloves which you didn’t even feel at all. Gently he slipped them on your hands and rubbed your fingers. Before he let go, he delicately brought them to his plush lips and gave them a soft peck. 

“Sweetie, where are you?” Hearing your mother’s voice you pulled your hands away from his mouth. 

“Coming mum!” You yelled towards the house where you saw her silhouette. 

Turning back to Kylo, you almost flinched at his frowning face. With great hesitancy, you removed his suit jacket and handed it back to him. He grabbed it from you with his normal stoic action and waited for you to continue. 

“I’m sorry, I’ll see you later,” you scurried out of the garden without tripping or sinking your heels on the grass. Right before you entered the house, you turned back to look at your bodyguard to see him already staring at you, suit jacket in one arm, a hand in his pocket. 

_ God, I’m in deep… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello my loves, thanks for waiting! I hope you enjoy this chapter, like always comments are much appreciated. I love reading them!! 
> 
> Au revoir! 
> 
> I don't know if anyone is looking at these clothes but here is your dress:
> 
> [Acler Party Dress](https://cdn-images.farfetch-contents.com/14/31/28/77/14312877_20626002_1000.jpg)


	6. Jealousy is a Disease

The shrieking voice of your alarm jolted you awake, God you hated mornings. It was a mistake living so far from your workplace. You cursed your life, it was part of your everyday routine now. At least the sun shining on you enlivened your mood. 

You skipped to the bathroom to take a shower and brush your teeth. When you heard the cutlery sounds from the other room, you came to the conclusion that Kylo was also up. 

Yesterday was weird, well, every day was weird ever since you met him_ . _He kissed your hands and then acted as nothing happened. Just dropped you home silently, did his standard security check and then proceeded to say his ‘goodnight’. 

Maybe this was his thing, a little peck or flirtation once in a while to keep him going. As if you didn’t have feelings or that you had amnesia that you forgot his small gestures. He was frustrating but you could never bring yourself to be mean.

_ If being a brat doesn’t count as a mean interaction. _

Spitting out the water inside your mouth, you wiped the steamy mirror to admire yourself. The black towel wrapped around your body was enough evidence that you were living with an adult emo. All he ever owned was black: towels, plates and even his toothbrush…

To match his black aesthetic you put on your black sweater with your denim skirt. You decided that you could do your makeup on the ride to work. 

Kylo was placing your breakfast on a plate when you sauntered to the kitchen. Cheerily you sat on the barstool and greeted him:

“Goodmorning!” 

“Goodmorning,” he placed a cup in front of you and drank from the one on his other hand. “You’re chipper than usual.” 

“It’s so sunny outside, and you made an omelette.” You answered already digging into your food. “I love it, thank you.”

“If I knew you liked it this much I would have made more.”

“I like everything you make,” you confessed gulping some of your tea. 

You got a good look at Kylo, his hair was tidy except for the one curl falling on his eyes. The urge to push it back flooded you, stuffing your mouth with some bread you overcame the desire. Still, you checked your bodyguard out. 

He wore his faux glasses already which was smart considering the fact that he forgot to wear them the other day. He was wearing his crisp white shirt with his usual black chino pants. He took a sip from his coffee. You wondered if he knew you were ogling him, maybe he was giving you some slack from yesterday’s events. 

“You know, today is going to be so busy,” you hummed after a few minutes of silence; then turned back to look at your food. “So maybe wear some sneakers.” 

“What’s today?” 

“The photoshoot.”

He nodded, before finishing his coffee and placing it on the sink. You were almost done with yours; he patiently waited for you to finish your tea. Handing the mug to him, you rose from your seat and smoothed down your skirt that rode up way too high.

Thankfully Kylo didn’t see that, he was busy wearing his Stan Smiths a few meters away. Your gaze fell lower on his body and you almost choked when you saw the size of his shoes. 

_ You know what they say about big feet… _

It was like two times the size of your feet. You never noticed how big his feet were until now, the Oxfords concealing it on every occasion. Lifting your brows softly, you reached for your coat and bag. Kylo opened the door after he wore his shoes and you left his house. 

\------

_ Kylo is a great driver. _

You thought to yourself while applying your lipstick. The car never jostled- he didn’t manoeuvre too harshly. He let you play your music and conversed with you at times. Riding with him was more amicable than suffering in the subway. 

“Red light ahead,” he warned when you approached an intersection. 

“Okay,” you stopped applying your lipstick and tossed it to your bag; already done with it. “Thank you.” 

“Who was that woman yesterday?” You blurted out, not being able to hold yourself any longer. It wasn't a smart decision to open that can of worms, but you did anyway. 

“Which woman?” He furrowed his brows and stepped on the gas when the light turned green. 

“The blonde one,” you huffed already angry at his denial. “The one you were in the garden with.”

“Phasma?” 

“I don’t know her name,” you almost snapped. “Tall, blonde and hot.” 

“Yeah that’s Phasma,” he nodded. “Why?”

“Just, you shrugged pretending that you didn’t care by looking at your nails. “You two seemed close.”

“Yeah we are- she is my friend from the military,” his brows lifted, almost curious as to why you were interrogating him. 

“Just friends?” 

He finally got what you were trying to cover up all along. You were jealous of him and his friend laughing together. It would be smart to stop the enquiry but you didn’t give a rap.

“Kylo,” you urged when he didn’t reply. 

“Are you jealous of Phasma?” 

He looked caught off guard. A small ‘o’ on his mouth, the corners of his mouth slightly upward. You clenched your fists, you were furious, being attacked like this. 

“What?” You gasped, hating that he called you out. “No! Of course not.”

“We have to deal with your jealousy problem,” he articulated, a stupid smirk on his alluring face. “First that intern and now Phasma.” 

“Umm, it has nothing to do with jealousy. I am just trying to make conversation, if you don’t like it I’ll shut up.” 

“Stop,” he warned. 

“Stop what?” you slightly raised your voice. “I’m not talking anymore.” 

“Stop denying that you’re jealous.” 

“Ugh, this again,” you protested avoiding his eyes. “Just forget I said anything.” 

“H-” 

“Look we’re here, let’s just go in,” you cut him off rudely. You don’t know what came over you, all you were seeing was red when he didn't even say something bad. 

_ Maybe I’m PMSing… _

He suspired loudly to portray his disappointment, but you already jumped out of the car as soon as he parked it. He trailed behind you like a fatigued parent, already done with you for today. 

\----

  
  


“Jyn!” you called out to your friend, forgetting about your bad mood.

“Oh my god, hi!” she ran your way and hugged you tightly. “I miss you so much!” 

“Aww me too!” you tightened your arms around her petite figure, already having a surfeit amount of info to tell her. “It’s like we never have time to talk, are you feeling better today though?” 

“Yeah, definitely better,” she unwrapped her arms around you and met your eyes. “I wasn’t supposed to come for another two days but I already took half of last week off.” 

“Do you want to have lunch together today? Are you working on the photo shoot with us?” 

“Yeah I am working with you guys today, but what about your friend?” She peeked behind you, to perceive Kylo waiting for your chatter to finish. 

“I’m sure he won’t mind,” you followed her gaze and checked Kylo out. You couldn't tell if he was still furious with you. He always looked mad at something. Maybe it was the crowd of interns coming to the reception to get assigned positions. 

“Did something happen with him?” 

“Huh?” You asked dumbfounded. 

“You are not looking at each other every five seconds.” Her voice was full of implications. 

“I- that’s not true,” your eyes narrowed. “And nothing happened between us.”

“Look, I know you are ‘just helping him’ but he is a nice guy.”

_ Oh, you know nothing Jyn… _

“What are you saying?” You frowned.

“Ask him out before it's too late and this internship ends or worse Isabel gets him.”

“I doubt that,” you shook your head in disgust, almost retching at the thought of them together. 

“I’m serious, just give him a chance.” 

“Jyn- no…” 

Your eyes darted towards your bodyguard who was now on your peripherals, close enough to observe you but distant enough so he didn’t hear your conversation. He looked uninterested for a second but then his eyes flickered to yours. Nippily turning your head back to Jyn, you opened your mouth but nothing came out. 

“Alright is this all of us?”

Thank god you didn’t have to talk anymore to Jyn about Kylo, she didn’t have to force this on you. Squinting her eyes at you Jyn spun around to listen to Hugo who was standing up on a chair trying to count the heads on the desperate interns. 

“Twenty-one, twenty-two… Okay everyone’s here.” 

You looked to your right Kylo on the verge of vanishing in the sea of people, but his height distinguished him. You wanted to call out for him and make him stand next to you, but the tension from this morning lingered. Additionally what Jyn said about him made things nothing but easy for you. 

“Hey! Aren’t you supposed to be with Mr Dameron?”

Your focus drifted to Hugo who was ostensibly trying to get your attention. You looked up at him with widened eyes, but then sensed what he meant in the beginning. 

“Uh- he said you needed a few more hands today,” you cleared. 

“He did good, are you on my list?”

“I should be.” 

“Um, okay, there you are. Come on up here darling, your assignment is important.” 

You step next to him, the height difference almost comical. The shortest man in the office now standing two feet taller than you. Maybe he had a thing for his size. 

Now facing the crowd, you bit your lip in hesitance. There was no way Kylo was in Hugo's list, you sneaked him in there. You were obligated to tell Hugo before he assigned you to work with someone else. Ugh, you would have to work with some of them, you just hoped it was Jyn, maybe Daniel or even the guy who always flirted with you, Jim. No one but Isabel. 

“Hey Hugo,” you whispered. “Kylo is here with me today-”

“Who is Kyle-O?” 

You were inclined to palm your face but you stopped out of respect. 

“The guy-” you started. 

“Oh yeah, yeah the muscle guy.” 

_ Muscle guy? _

“Yeah, the muscle guy, you went with the nickname,” he was somewhat right. “Can you put him on the list-”

“God,” he huffed and looked down at you. You had to admit, this was the weirdest converse with him. “Okay…”

“Great, and also can you put him in the same group as me, please and thank you.”

“You’re killing me, okay whatever. But this conversation about the muscle guy is long due.” 

“I promise I'll explain everything. Thank you, Hugo.”

You sighed in relief and flashed a grin at Kylo as much as you could standing on your toes; the heads hid you. His amber eyes conveyed no emotions, he raised his chin. Furrowing your brows, you concluded that he didn’t forgive you for today. 

You didn’t say anything bad- just your usual bratty self spewing nonsense. But maybe this was the drop overflowing the glass. Slouching your shoulders, you despised your attitude and self for being very stupid and upsetting him. 

“Finally we can start- I’m each going to assign you a partner. For some tasks, we might need three people. So now listen carefully for your name-“

Trying to listen and find your name, you peeked a look at the list. Hugo said everyone was here, but Kylo wasn’t on the list. So there must have been someone absent for Hugo to mistake Kylo as an intern and count him. Trying to read the list and put a face on everyone, your blood froze with the name on the list. 

“SORRY I'M LATE!” 

Speaking of the devil Isabel was here with an iced frappe in her hand. You never wanted to see a cold coffee again. She made her way through the crowd, her short frame helping her move easily. 

_ God, why? What did I do to deserve this? Is it because I stole a jalapeno popper from my friend in grade nine? Or the time- _

“I had to get my coffee you know- no matter how cold it is Isabel needs her dose,” she blurted out. You bit your tongue; she called herself in third-person.

A few of her friends chuckled, at her oh-so “quirky self”. Despite standing in front of the room with most of the eyes on you, you rolled your eyes. How were you once her friend? She thankfully didn’t see it and slurped her drink way louder than humanly possible. 

“Alright, Isabel please don’t be late next time,” Hugo politely warned. “Okay, let us begin. Trevor and Mary- you are helping Kaydel with the makeup. Jyn and Prija, help model’s find their assigned clothes.”

So Jyn was not an option. Your mind was spinning with despair, hating the possibility of being in the same task as Isabel. 

“Micheal, Jim, Lek you three will carry the shoe boxes. Daniel and Terry, coffee duty.”

You blocked out the rest of the names coming out from Hugo’s mouth, you couldn’t give a single fuck about others while you were about to meet God. She would be all slimy and flirty trying to touch Kylo with her ugly paws. Just imagining it, the hairs on your neck stood up.

“...And Kevin- assist the photographers,” Hugo continued, you weren’t listening to half of it. 

“And, lastly outfit confirmation goes to,” Hugo looked at you through his glasses. “You and Kylo.” 

You wanted to dance, right now, in front of everyone. Holy shit, you didn't have to work with that hussy. You called out for Kylo, his face didn't change but he pushed past people to stand next to you. 

“Hi,” you smiled trying to make conversation. 

He nodded and looked away, his dark eyes never meeting yours. You wanted to cry at his cold attitude towards you, maybe you deserved it maybe you didn’t. Your smile fell, as you played with your fingers. 

“Darryl will hand you the sheets for your assignment, don’t lose them.” Hugo stepped off the chair and moved it aside. “You can go once you have the blue paper.” 

“Mr Bastien?” You involuntarily heard Isabel talk to Hugo, she spoke way too loud. “I don’t have an assignment.” 

_ What the fuck? _

“You don’t? I thought I gave everyone one,” he looked back at his clipboard. “You know what, how about you join them?” 

_ Hugo if you point at me, I will kill myself… _

Hugo pointed his index finger at you...

You never wanted to die more than this moment. You didn't react for a few seconds, too bothered with dying in the inside. 

Today was already the busiest day in the history of Resistance magazine, plus you had an argument with Kylo and he was ignoring you and lastly, you were going to work with flirtiest filth intern Isabel? 

_ Could this day get any worse? _

  
  


——- 

  
  


Turns out today could get worse. You wanted to bury yourself in the ground and never come out. Your stomach doing backflips every five seconds. 

“Ahaha omg boy, is that how you write your f’s?” 

Playing with the model’s bracelet you looked up at Kylo and Isabel who were preoccupied with laughing at Kylo’s writing style. Picking up your clipboard you ticked off all the clothing items that the model wore. 

“Okay, you’re all done,” you tried to smile at the model and ushered her to the side. 

What hurt most was the fact that Kylo didn’t utter a word to you but was chuckling at Isabel. You always thought you were privileged to see his smile but he was flashing it to everyone these days. He only spoke to her and circumvented you like the plague. You were about to have a mental breakdown. 

“How long does it take to do one model?” You murmured while picking up the blue sheet tossed on the desk near them. Isabel didn’t hear you, she was too busy cackling at one of her own jokes but the look Kylo gave you hinted that he heard you. 

“Are you sure you gave her the right shoes?” You gave Isabel a side look, she was talking to you. You noticed how her tone changed from chirpy to professional when talking to you. 

_ She is such a fake. _

“Yeah I’m sure,” you acknowledged, waiting for the next model to double-check. “Are you two done with her?”

“Yeah, almost. Kylo is not letting me work,” she threw her head back and pat Kylo on the back. 

Hands shaking you tried to calm yourself with happy thoughts. _ Puppies, dogs, wolves that snap the head of flirty interns. _ Gritting your teeth you pulled the skinny model way too tight to observe her items. 

“Sorry.”

“Ah, my little intern, working hard I presume?”

Widening your eyes, you looked up to see Mr Dameron, hands in his pocket, flashing his famous grin. You didn't think you would encounter him today, he mentioned he would be overloaded. Regardless, it was great to see him; maybe he could cheer you up. 

“Mr Dameron, I didn’t expect to see you today,” you greeted while proceeding to put a tick on the form and finishing your task at hand. 

“I had a few minutes of spare time,” he took the form in your hand and looked over it. “I’m sorry you couldn't work with me today, Hugo said he was short on interns.” 

“Of course, I understand,” you took the form back from him when he signed it. 

“He is already mad I took his best intern,” he acknowledged “I promise next time, you’ll be with me.” 

“Thank you, Mr Dameron, that’s very kind of you.” 

“Poe.”

“Huh?” 

“Call me Poe, no need for formalities.” 

He wanted you to call you by his first name? This meant you were doing a good job, and he liked you. Oh that cheered you up, for a second you forgot what an abhorrent day you were having. 

“Okay, Poe,” you tried his name on your tongue; it felt weird. You moved your neck left and right suddenly feeling sore. 

“Is Hugo working you to death?” 

“No, it’s just that it hurts from craning my neck too many times,” you explained gesturing towards the tall women. “They are really tall when they stand on that platform.” 

“Now you know how I feel,” he joked referring to his height. “I’m pretty short to work here.” 

You chuckled at his remark, Poe was ridiculously short compared to everyone else working here, well except Hugo. Recalling what Kylo said yesterday about Cassian you smiled unintentionally, your bastard bodyguard loved being tall. He would have called Poe tiny too. 

Your eyes shifted to the right where you last saw Kylo and Isabel. You expected to see them chatting and laughing, rather Kylo was staring at you intensely without Isabel by her side. He possibly remembered to do his job of watching over you. 

You gave him a harsh look and turned back to Poe as if nothing happened. He didn’t notice your distraction, he continued to inform you about tomorrow’s plans. Your eyes kept sliding over to Kylo’s, both of you having a wildfire in your eyes. 

“I guess I’ll leave you to it,” Mr Dameron smirked. “Have fun!”

“Bye, Mr Dameron,” you accidentally said his last name but he let it go and grabbed your forearm for a second before letting go. Your eyebrows almost reached your hairline with how high they went up; did he just touch you? And not in a good-job-my-little-intern way? 

_ Huh? _

\--- ----

  
  


As the day neared its send, you were more than eager to just go home and conceal yourself with a comforter burrito. It was a great misfortune that Kylo would also be at home with you, at this point you didn’t even want to see his face. 

You thought they would cut it out, stop teasing each other. Oh, how wrong you were. It had worsened the moment Poe left. Kylo let Isabel touch her with her dirty paws, and tried on his glasses. She was too dumb to sense that his glasses were a facade. 

A part of you had a feeling that he was doing this out of spite and in reality he didn't like her. However, the more you heard Isabel’s squeaky laughter, all your hope was spent. You ate lunch with Jyn but Isabel and Kylo sat next to you. Of course, they continued ‘being friendly’ disregarding the fact that Isabel was about to climb on his fucking lap and feed him. 

Tossing the remnants of the day, you huffed. They weren’t talking as much, too busy with numbering the models. You couldn't believe how Isabel literally stole your dream day, and you were cleaning after them like Cinderella. 

“I’m just going to talk to Hugo about something, I’ll see you later Ky!” You heard Isabel inform Kylo. You also noticed how she went from being nice to ignoring you completely once she noticed the emotional distance between you and Kylo ren. 

_ What a megabitch. Also Ky? Yikes… _

You were done with this. You didn't have to endure this shit anymore. Throwing the last shoebox in the trash bag you held on your other hand, you stormed Kylo’s way. His face stoic as ever, he observed every step you took. Tossing the trash bag to the side, you grabbed Kylo’s arm and dragged him to the other side. 

You were undoubtedly fuming, recalling every moment of today. He had no right to torture you like this. Even though he was an asshole the whole day, he let you pull him to the nearest supply closet. Your supervisor would be mad, but you had no mind to think about that. 

With all your movements sloppy, you almost tripped on your way inside the room. Pushing Kylo’s massive frame as much as you could, you shut the door of the closet. You were fuming, you turned the light on but forgot to lock the door. 

“What are you doing?” Kylo asked his jaw clenched but no emotion in his usually expressive eyes. His huge frame taking up all your personal space in the puny room. 

“What am _ I _ doing?” You stifled a gasp, your tiny hands already in fists. “I am not the one flirting with that hussy all day!” 

“I was not flirting with her,” He spoke calmly, this upset you further. “ I don’t understand you. First, you’re jealous of Phasma and now Isabel.” 

“You don't’ fucking get it, do you?” You yelled approaching him in angry steps. 

“No, I don’t. Please elaborate,” he raised his voice to match yours. “Why are you angry at me for laughing at Isabel while you do the same with that Dameron guy?”

“He is my boss, of course, I have to laugh at his jokes!”

“What kind of boss gropes their employee?” He had the mind to lower his voice but his tone was still cutting. 

You couldn’t believe your own ears at what he was saying, you quickly defended yourself. 

“Grope?” You almost chuckled at the absurdity. “He fucking touched my arm!”

He didn't reply, tied his muscular arms around his chest and looked you up and down. He picked his glasses from the bridge of his nose and hurled it at the floor. A part of you wanted to punch him in his stupid face, the other part -the dominant one- wanted to kiss him until he (or you) passed out. 

“You have a choice to not laugh at Isabel,” you continued. “And are you forgetting that you’ve been ignoring me since the morning? What the fuck did I do?” 

He grabbed your arm and pulled you towards his body. You wanted to protest but he pushed you against the adjacent wall, just like the day in your apartment. The same proximity, your body begging to touch his. Forgetting to breathe- to yell at him. But then he spoke. 

“What didn't you do?” He answered your question with another question before you could point it out, he opened his mouth again. “As for Isabel, I was being nice.” 

“Oh, yeah you _ are _a really nice person, of course, you would,” you faked a smile but then crinkled your nose at his tight grasp on your waist. “You didn’t even smile at her when you first met, what changed?” 

He furrowed his brows and pushed you harder against the door. He snarled when you tried to free yourself from his, he knew this fight had to come to an end. All of these buried feelings needed a release. 

“C’mon answer me, are you trying to make me angry? Because you’re fucking succeeding!” You growled, pushing against his hard chest; not to push him but make him feel the same pain you felt every time Isabel’s fingers met his skin. 

“From your attitude, I can guess that I make you fucking jealous!” He swore for the first time. 

“I’m not jealous of anyone, it’s just fucking unprofessional of you to not look at me!” 

“So you want my eyes on you all the time?” His face drew near to yours, his words sweet but his face menacing. “Oh, I can do that darling.” 

Heat in your lower belly blossomed with his words. Shutting your eyes you tried to ignore his words, his warm body, his aura… But he wasn’t a man that you could pretend didn't exist. 

“You’re twisting my words!” You shouted trying to get a grasp of things. 

“God, you’re so infuriating!” He finally yelled, just as angry as you. Cheeks flushed, eyebrows narrowed, lips snarled… 

“What? I am-” 

He silenced you in the best way you could imagine, his big, plush lips on you. One hand held onto your hips, while the other had a death grip around the back of your head. He snarled around your mouth before sucking on your lower lip harshly. Nothing about him was soft, he was all hard edges. 

The feeling of his lips on your own was better than every daydream you ever had. Reciprocating his kiss, you wrapped both of your arms around his neck and pulled him closer. You couldn't believe this was happening, you were kissing your hot bodyguard. 

“God,” he backed away for a second before giving your lips another peck. “You drive me crazy!” 

His tongue parted your lips and you moaned way louder than you should have. All of your functioning cells left their post in their brain and travelled downwards on your body. Both of you tried breathing through your nose, not daring to separate for another second. 

His hands wandered from your hips to your lower back and waist. You wanted his hands all over your body, at the same time your hands on his. And you did just that. 

You smoothed your hands over his chest and abdomen, giving in to your instinct. Passion and lust consumed your thoughts. All of these small gestures and arguments leading up to this exact moment. 

What he said, what you said, where you were- everything was a blur. He growled the most erotic sound you could hear. The height difference between you and Kylo was bothering you- grabbing onto his shoulders you tried and failed climbing him up like a tree. 

Understanding your intention, his hand went to your thighs and grabbed your flesh. Jumping to his arms, you secured your place by tightening your legs around his powerful torso. All this time not even taking a break from each other’s lips. 

“Mhm” you sighed once again, you could take him here right this second. You didn’t care about anything and he didn’t stop you. Gently grinding your pelvis up and down, you tried to create friction between you, to soothe this ache you had since you met him. The idea of him fucking you with his suit made you wetter than ever. 

Just when you reached for his shirt buttons, you heard the door jostle. Coming back to your senses you parted from his lips with a loud ‘mwah’. He didn't let you go, he pulled you closer to his body, his lips sliding to your neck and tried locking the door with one hand- but failed. 

The door busted open, hitting your legs in the process. You immediately scrambled to tidy yourself, but there was no use. The intruder saw you, tongue shoved deep into each other’s throats, her mouth agape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 25K words in, and there is our first kiss. 
> 
> I lovelovelovelove your comments, so please don't hesitate to do so! 
> 
> I'll see you guys in the next one!
> 
> Bye loves!  

> 
> [Balmain Skirt](https://cdn-images.farfetch-contents.com/14/30/76/34/14307634_23863994_1000.jpg)


	7. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A basket full of guilt, anger and pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whattt I updated after years? Yes, yes I did. I guess I owe y'all an apology and explanation so here's that: 
> 
> Uhh, I'm sorry I didn't update for like a month? I'm really sorry... You probably all know about the virus, so that delayed my writing. I had three months before I graduated but they decided to close my school for a few weeks, on top of that I got very sick. I was really worried about it being Covid-19, but thankfully it was just a cold. I wish I could say that I'm going to write more because there is no school, but it's the total opposite, so there might be slight delays. 
> 
> But please don't worry the next chapter will be out next Wednesday, I'm not that cruel.

“What the actual fuck?” She yelled, her eyes popping out of her skull. 

“Jyn- what are you doing here?” You uttered, pushing Kylo away from you as much as possible. 

“YOU-TWO? TOGETHER?” She shouted still confused as to why you were making out in secret when you specifically told her you weren’t interested in Kylo. 

“Jyn please would you calm down?” You crept out of the closet and pulled Jyn aside. “Don’t tell anyone about this. Please.”

“What do you mean don't tell anyone? Are you guys dating?” 

“No!” You peeked behind you, but there was no sight of Kylo. “It was a heat of the moment thing, nothing official.” 

“Girl, you were eating each other's faces off- I can _ not _ get that image out of my head!” She protested. “It looked pretty official to me.” 

“Jyn, no.” 

With the way she lifted her brows, you knew she only cared about what she saw and not what in reality was happening. She had a playful smirk and eyes full of mischief. 

_ I couldn't wait till I got home to kiss him! _

“Whatever I say to you won't change your mind…” You gave up shaking your head and walked a few meters backwards to fetch Kylo from the room. Oh, how the tables have turned. 

“Hey, we can go know,” you smiled at him, before noticing his dishevelled hair from your making. Man, was it hot! You wanted his hair to be messy from your making but in different ways. Definitely a way not safe for work.

_ In between my thig- _

“Sure,” he approached you before letting Jyn take place next to you, and him sauntering behind. 

“How long have you been standing there?” You asked as you tied your arms with Jyn’s. 

“I don’t know, maybe a minute?”

“A minute!” You blurted out halting for a second. “Jyn are you a pervert? What the hell?”

“Calm down, I wasn't watching you- I heard sounds and investigated,” she explained pulling you, so you could walk. 

“How did you even see us kissing? When you jostled the door we…” you trailed off quietly, remembering the fond memory. “...stopped.” 

“Your boyfriend was trying to lock the door but it was slightly ajar, that’s when I saw it.” 

_ My boyfriend? _

You weren't ready for the thought, but just thinking about it gave you butterflies. He would be the most gentle, understanding boyfriend ever. But he most certainly wouldn't be your boyfriend, that little kiss was nothing but built up sexual frustration. But a part of you hoped he would touch you more after today, maybe little goodnight pecks or a hand on your thigh when riding to work. 

“Were you about to bang?” Jyn pulled you away from your thoughts before you could react to her inappropriate comment, she continued. “Did I cockblock you guys?” 

“Jyn,” you opened your mouth like a trout but nothing came out. Palming your forehead, you looked behind you, to see if Kylo heard you. Of course, he did. The son of a bitch had great hearing, thanks to those adorable, humongous ears. 

“What?” She shamelessly asked. 

“Jyn, please just don't continue.” 

She rolled her eyes at you and looked ahead at the direction you were going. You mimicked her movement and gazed ahead to see Hugo approaching you. You didn't want to take his dramatic lectures right now, you were exhausted and still horny from the kiss. 

Just as you were about to walk past him and his office, he stopped you with a hand gesture. 

“In my office,” he ordered. “Now.” 

_ Huh? _

He didn't sound angry; even if he was, he could never show it with his round face and boyish glasses. You glanced at Jyn for a second only to see she was also as confused as you. Lifting your brows, you turned back at Hugo for him to elaborate. 

“Jyn, you can go,” he ushered Jyn to the side and pointed to you and Kylo. “I need these two.” 

“Okay, I was just about to go home,” she easily said and kissed your cheek before leaving. You mouthed ‘bye’ to her but you were still trying to figure out why Hugo called you to your office. 

“Come along now,” Hugo insisted, guiding you to his room. “Take a seat.” 

Hesitantly, you and Kylo sat on the leather couch, just opposite his desk. You flinched when the cool leather met your bare legs, Hugo watching you two like hawks. 

“Okay, you two explain yourselves,” he leaned his butt against the desk with no further explanation. 

“I’m not sure I follow…” You began glancing at Kylo, you saw his usual ‘I couldn't give less fucks about every word coming out of your mind” face. 

_ He was useless. _

“It’s about him.” 

Oh. 

_ Oh… _

You were too busy thinking about the kiss, you couldn't even use your brain to remember what Hugo told you this morning. _ “This conversation is overdue.” _

Looking up at your supervisor you gulped. You could be honest with him, he definitely wouldn't mind you having a bodyguard. He knew your mother and he met her. So you had nothing to worry about, but a part of you was nervous, thinking about your idea to bring Kylo with you. 

“Kylo is my bodyguard,” you turned to look at Kylo before gazing back at Hugo. “My father forced me to get _ one _.” 

“I suspected that,” Hugo nodded, before lifting his head. 

Looking down at your fingers for a second, your eyes shifted to Kylo’s hands on the couch, now fisted. Doubt filled your mind, you had no idea why he was angry. Surely he didn't fist his hands for fun? The urge to reach and touch his hands were strong but you fought it. 

“Why is he here with you at work?” Hugo continued. 

“For safety reasons…” You meekly responded.

“Resistance has security guards everywhere, everyone requires a pass card to enter the place. I don't think we have any hazards.” 

“Oh,” you stayed speechless. 

“I don't know whose idea this was, but I’m sure it’s not your parents’. I suggest going to your father and talking about this, I can't cover for you anymore.” 

_ Damn, I have never seen Hugo this serious. _

But you couldn't worry about that when you had more important matters at hand. It would be weird to not have Kylo with you every day at work: suspecting poor employees, tasting your food, driving you to work… 

“I’m sorry I have to do this,” he began when you didn't say a word. 

“I understand Hugo, I’ll try and see.” 

“Thank you for understanding,” Hugo consoled. “You have two weeks.” 

“Okay, as you wish,” you let out a deep breath. “I won't bring him in after that.” 

\----

  
  


“Hey, you okay?” 

Your voice cut the thick tension in the car, the only sound other than your voice was the whirring air conditioner. Kylo was usually quiet on your rides, but today he was extremely silent. Not a word came out of him as he got out of Hugo’s office and walked to the car. 

“Yes,” he replied, not looking at you, eyes focused on the road. 

Well, that didn't comfort you at all, he sounded cold and apathetic. Him and his mood swings, one minute kissing you next minute ignoring you. You suspected if he was a Gemini. 

His hand on the gear shift got your attention, somehow you couldn't stop staring at them. How huge, full of veins, and bony his fingers were… You wanted to take them in your small ones and never let go. 

Hesitantly you reached over to his hand to feel his warmth and soft skin on yours. Surely he wouldn't mind a few caresses from you, right? He didn't see it coming; when you gently tried to take his hand away from the gear, to your lap. 

Guess you were wrong about him minding it, he did. As soon as the heat of your palm touched his outer hand, his hand jolted and removed it away as if he touched fire. Bringing your hand back to yourself, you gazed at him offended. He didn't even spare you a glance and continued to drive. 

“I’m sorry,” you almost touched his arm but held back, afraid of upsetting him further. “ I just wanted to hold your hand.” 

“Don’t” his cold, striking voice cut you like a knife. 

Holding back tears, you looked away from Kylo, afraid you would sob if you kept staring at him. You don't know what came over you, but his voice so dark and threatening scared you. Especially when you just wanted to touch him gently. 

Especially when you just kissed him an hour ago…

As soon as you arrived you trailed behind him like a lost puppy, almost tripping on your heels on the elevator. He didn't spare you a glance, didn't utter a word until you spoke. You planned to pretend as if nothing happened and be your usual self. 

“Do you want to order take-” you began hoping to soften the situation you were in.

“No, I made dinner. It’s in the fridge.” 

Your face fell at his continuous icy tone, he didn't fend you any consolation or a gaze, just like in the elevator. 

“Okay, I’ll change and then we can eat,” you offered. 

“I have some work to do,” he pushed past you to check the house, you grabbed his arm to push him away. 

“Can we please talk?”

“No,” he pulled his arm back harshly, continued when he saw your surprised face.“I’m sorry for having my wants.” 

“What do you mean?” Your eyes widened, as soon as you heard him. 

“Don’t play dumb,” he scoffed, you flinched. 

“Kylo I don't know what’s going-” 

“I know how you see me, I’m just a robot in your perfect life playing my role,” he snarled, getting in your face. “A seasonal romance, a quick fuck? Which would you prefer, princess?” 

You couldn't believe what you were hearing with your own ears. Creasing your forehead you tried to recall today’s events but nothing dawned on you. Kylo never yelled profanities, a small fraction of you wanted to skulk away from him. 

“Kylo of course not-” you began but he stopped you before you could utter another word. 

“You are just as spoiled as the others,” he hissed. You couldn't find any warmth in his amber eyes. “I thought you were different.” 

“Kylo please explain,” you begged him to tell you his woe but he just shook his head. “I don't know what I did wrong.” 

“Because you never think about anyone but yourself…” 

At that, he left, leaving you alone with your feelings bubbling up on your chest, mouth open wide. You almost grew lightheaded at the confrontation, his tone, his words… Palming your forehead you grabbed on the couch and tried to use your brain. 

Hands shaking in anger and devastation, you threw your jacket on the couch. You talked with Jyn, you remember him smiling at your conversation. It must have happened after your conversation with Hugo. 

_ His fisted hands… _

Your useless brain didn't work perfectly but sometimes provided some decent memories, you must have said something out of line right at that moment. 

_ “My father forced me to get _ ** _one_ ** _ …” _

Squinting your eyes and wrinkling your nose you almost threw a vase at your own head. How could you be so inconsiderate? Talk about him like a fucking guard dog! He was rightful to be mad at you, you were so dumb acting like a spoiled brat. 

Biting your lip in self-hate you threw your head back at the couch and closed your eyes. You didn't think before you spoke, and now you would pay dearly… 

\-------

With a frown on your bare lips, you eyed the offending piece of clothing at hand. 

“You've got to be kidding me,” you murmured to yourself. 

It would be absurd to even call it- the ten centimetres of fabric, a dress. The minuscule length, a deep V neckline and sleeveless design. It resembled more of a cheap hooker outfit rather than a cocktail dress. 

“Mum!” You yelled at the top of your lungs, running out of your old bedroom to hers. 

“Yes, darling?” She replied sitting and slapping some moisturizer on her face. “God, honey you’re not ready yet!” 

“I’m not wearing this,” you shook your head pointing to the hanger in your hand. 

“What’s wrong with it?” She rose from her seat and adjusted the skirt of her dress. 

“Mum, I-” you placed your right hand on your hip. “I don’t feel comfortable wearing this.” 

“You would look gorgeous in this dress, I chose it for you.” 

“I don’t want to wear it.” 

“Okay,” she shook her hand, giving up. “I’ll see if I have anything else for you.” 

“Thank you,” you sat on your mum’s bed and tossed the garment next to you. “Please let it be longer than my underwear.” 

“I’ll see what I have,” she strode to her walk-in-closet, leaving you waiting for her to find an appropriate dress. 

_ So she’s admitting that it looks like lingerie. _

The tension in Kylo’s house was asphyxiating. You were invited to a cocktail party with your parents, in regards to some celebration- you didn't listen to the rest of the phone call and just hopped off at the chance. You didn't even stay at his house to change, asking him to drop you at your parent’s house. 

God knows you tried. You did.

Your attempts at apologizing were jeopardized, he didn't listen to you. He was at a point where he was unrightfully ignoring you when you begged for his forgiveness. You couldn't believe how truly upset you were. 

He didn't speak a word except for the occasional bodyguard talk: “You wait here”, “I’ll drive you.” and the oh-so-romantic “Breakfast”. It was back to first base, the one where he ignored you until he needed to inform you. 

You hated him and his stupid hot and chilly ways. You hated his beautiful face, muscular body and hands that you would be obliged if he choked you with it. And most of all, you hated how much he hurt you when you tried to fix your mistakes. 

“How about this dress?” 

“Huh?” Your mother emerged from the closet, holding a black midi dress in her hand, bringing you back to reality. “Oh, sure.” 

You didn't even get a good look at it, just easing off the bed and picking the dress up. The length was suitable for you, and that was sufficient. It’s not like you were trying to impress anyone. 

_ Except for Kylo… _

“When you put on the dress, let me know so I can give you some shoes and earrings!” She announced from the master bedroom as you went back to your room, thoughts clouding your head. 

“Thanks,” you shouted, locking your door. 

Removing your clothes one by one you lowered the straps of your bra and put on the gown your mother gave you. When staring at your reflection to zip up your dress, a recollection popped to your mind. It was just a few weeks ago that you had an arousing moment; the feeling of his fingers on your spine made every hair on your neck stand up. 

Taking in a deep shaky breath, you tried to distract yourself with your image in the mirror. God, this dress was much better than the other black scrap of fabric. It was ruched and had comfortable silk fabric, it fit you like a glove. It was hard to admit, but you looked good and a part of you hoped Kylo would regret every decision he ever made about you and maybe finally listen to your apology. 

  
  


\---------

“Look at the two beautiful women of my life!” Your dad announced as you walked to the living room with your mum. “You both look stunning.” 

“Thank you,” a smile appeared on your face as you watched your father walk towards your mum and kiss her hand. They were absolutely, disgustingly adorable. 

“Are you two ready to go?” Your dad asked as he assisted your mum, putting on her coat. “Stanley is waiting for us.”

“Yeah, ready to go.” 

Picking up your breasted coat from the entrance, you put it on throwing your hair back gently. Your parents already made it to the door before you trotted behind them and reached the driveway. 

“Darling I think you should go with Kylo,” you turned to your dad, eyebrows widening, ready to interject. “He is going to drive himself.” 

You glimpsed behind your dad’s head to see two cars waiting to go. Your dad’s driver in front of one car, his bodyguard, and Kylo in front of the other car dressed to kill. 

“I don't know dad-” you began already hating the idea. You didn't want to spoil your mood with an edgy car ride. 

“Something wrong with your bodyguard?” 

“Uh-no, everything is fine.” You shook your head sideways. 

“Then?” Your mother trailed on, giving you a sneaky smile. 

“Nothing, nothing. I’ll go with Kylo.” 

Pursing your lips, you watched them amble towards their peaceful car, while you reluctantly walked to yours. You suspected that they were doing this to spend some more time alone. The idea of them acting like teenagers experiencing love firsthand appeased and upset you at the same time. 

Kylo opened the rear door for you as you reached the Mercedes. Biting your lip, you got in the car without thanking him. If he wanted to be an asshole, you could be one too. 

Smoothing your skirt, you crossed your legs as you waited for Kylo to start the car. As soon as you felt the car vibrate you leaned your head on the window. Eyes finding his face every five seconds. 

He was unscrupulous. Being raunchy and kind and sweet, but then breaking your heart into tiny pieces. You couldn't even look at him without feeling your heartburn with acute flames. 

It was a primal urge, to touch him and speak to him. Make him smile with your dumb and clumsy ways. Shudder when his skin met yours. Recall the same memories every night, till your body ached to meet his, every cell howling in pain. 

He must have felt your sorrowful eyes on him, for he turned towards you and gave you a brief glance before turning back to the road. You tried to look away and watch the small droplets of rain racing on your window. 

After a while, the car slowed and you blinked at the flashing lights as you approached the venue. The place was overcrowded with patrons of the charity organization, and the family they dragged along. 

The car came to halt in front of the grand door of the hotel, you lowered down your mirror to see if your parents were anywhere along. As much as you despised any event with snobs, the charity auctions were amiable. Sure it was extravagant like any formal function, except it was for a good cause. 

Suddenly your door opened and you almost fell off the edge of your seat. You gaped at the valet who courteously tried to escort you out of the vehicle. Pulling your skirt down, the corners of your mouth turned up as you hopped out of the car. 

“Thank you,” you bowed your head slightly at the young man. 

You heard Kylo’s door open, waiting for him to guide you inside. He passed the car’s keys to the valet and pushed his locks back. You flinched when he placed his hand on your lower back to push you away from the car. You didn't even notice his earpiece, dangling towards his collar. 

Using all the strength you have left, you let him accompany you. His hands were soft on your body as if he had no intention of harming you. As if he never hurt you. Just pretended like everything was perfect, and escort you. That was his job, after all, to protect you from the bad men. 

Trying to keep your eye at the door just a few meters away you counted the seconds till you made it inside. His touch burned; and not in a passionate, full-of-lust-fire. More like a razor burn from a cheap, blunt blade. 

A flash of light, a few clicks of a shutter- 

_ Paparazzi… _

See, as much as you attended these stupid balls and parties, you had never encountered paparazzi. Your parents made sure every camera was aimed away from you, to not expose you to the cruel media. You had no idea how they were allowed to take photos of you, right in front of your bodyguard. 

“Kylo,” you unintentionally uttered his name for the first time today, to walk faster. 

“Come on.” 

He moved his hand from your back and followed behind you. Looking back, you saw him palming his gun from its holster, to attack. You huffed. Nobody would even try and touch you with a burly, armed dude trailing abaft you. 

When you finally made it inside, Kylo insisted on coming to the hall with you. You tripped on your leopard heels just like usual, and he held onto you with his strong arms. Feigning confidence, you acted like it was insignificant; him saving you from cracking open your skull. 

“Text me when you’re ready to go,” he ordered before seating you to your assigned seat. 

“Okay,” you answered with no snark. There was no point. 

It was odd to sit by yourself in a huge round table made for eight people. So, when you saw your parents approaching your table you sighed in relief. 

“Hi,” you greeted. 

Your dad pulled back your mum’s chair and let her sit first. Enough of them acting all romantic all of a sudden. It was as if they were trying to send you a message, you wanted to be irate but what daughter doesn't dearly love her parents being happy? 

“Hi baby,” your mother smoothed her hair.

“How was your ride _ alone _?” 

“It was great, how was yours?” Your dad acted like he didn't get your sarcasm and carried along. 

“Ugh,” you murmured to yourself mostly. 

You decided to entertain yourself with the decorations splayed on the table, you didn't feel like listening to your parents' conversation. The fresh flowers, place cards, and the many utensils- each serving a different purpose. 

“...I guess they should be here too, honey weren’t you chatting with Cassian a few weeks ago?” 

“Huh?” You turned to your father. 

“At the dinner party?” 

“Oh yeah, we chatted for a little bit. What about it?” 

“I thought you would know if the Andors were coming tonight.” 

“Nope,” you shrugged your shoulder. “Why don't you check the seating plan?” 

“Oh, yeah good idea,” your mum chimed in opening her phone to find the email. 

Reaching for the complimentary chocolate truffle placed neatly next to your plate, you shoved it inside your mouth. Your stomach growled in response and you almost cried at the fact that you were going to be here for another three hours. Frowning you picked the other truffle from the seat adjacent to you and leaned back on your chair. 

  
  
  
  
  


\----------

  
  


“So now you can't even bear me sitting next to you?”

You couldn't hold your tongue anymore, just spewed your rage at Kylo. He was driving you back to his house as soon as the auction finished. He opened the rear door for you and didn't say anything. Didn't greet you back when you courageously greeted him. 

“Look,” he sighed, but you interposed before he could continue. 

“No, I understand. Let’s not even speak of this,” you wanted to shut your mouth but you continued regardless:

“Next you’ll kick me out of your house.” 

“I can't fathom this situation, you kiss me- you say that I drive you crazy and all of a sudden you’re not talking to me,” you lifted your hands in disbelief.

“I tried to apologize okay? I did, and I’m doing it again. I’m sorry!” 

He kept quiet. 

“Am I puppet to you? It’s fun to play with a young girl right? So dumb, she’ll take anything you give her?” 

“And now you’re quiet all of a sudden, great.” 

“Let’s speak at home,” he finally said something, but nothing but indifference spewed out of his mouth. “I’m driving.” 

“Sure, yeah let’s do that,” you replied sarcastically. “Anything for you.” 

As the silence in the car got louder, you regret your decision to even confront him. It seemed like you were the only one caring about this situation- because you were dense enough to take his actions for fondness. He was just playing with you. And you couldn't see it. 

When you arrived at the house, you hopped off and didn't wait for him. You ran to the bedroom, furiously removed your dress and tossed your heels. You wore your pretty dress and dolled up only for him. Not for the snobs, not for your parents’ approval, not for yourself. 

Tossing yourself on to the bed you wailed and screamed at the pillow to drown out your sounds of pain. Cursing yourself, cursing him. 

After a few minutes of hot tears, and sticky snot you lifted your head from the pillow. You turned back and gazed yourself in the mirror. Mascara running down, hair messy, lips pouting. 

_ Damn him. _

He didn't even deserve this, he didn't deserve you crying over him like this. 

But even when you put your head on your wet pillow, with your scratchy underwear, all you could think about was him and your stupid stupid stupid decisions…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad chapter:(( But please don't be mad at me, happiness is ahead, (so is smut).
> 
> On another note, I think you may be mad at the MC, but that will be explained in the future. 
> 
> There is this thing I want to mention, the last few weeks I really didn't want to write anything because I was very upset. But my friend @Lunaxxx send me a screenshot from a TikTok video. It's supposed to be fic recs, and I saw my fic recommended by a user named @amissa_ and literally cried from joy. It really encouraged me to write more and gave me confidence in my writing. Your opinions and comments mean a lot to me, and I appreciate every single one of them. 
> 
> okay, I talked way too much today! 
> 
> Here are some links
> 
> [Alexandre Vauthier (First dress) ](https://cdn-images.farfetch-contents.com/14/41/81/25/14418125_24146212_1000.jpg)
> 
> [Dolce Gabbana (second dress)](https://cdn-images.farfetch-contents.com/13/95/15/31/13951531_18789580_1000.jpg)  

> 
> Tumblr if you have any questions about updates, fic or to just chat!


	8. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to drown your sorrows with some alcohol, Kylo follows you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo! The long-awaited Kylo POV is here! 
> 
> Please enjoy the chapter!

“What should I watch? I could see 27 Dresses again, or I could watch Fifty Shades of Grey, or wait - I can watch---” 

“Eww, Jyn are you okay? Fifty Shades of Grey--- that misogynistic shit? Watch anything but that,” you grimaced. 

“Fine, FINE. I guess I’ll watch 27 Dresses again.” 

“Watch Devil Wears Prada.”

“It’s not on Netflix and I don't have it on DVD- ugh I need someone in my life, I can't keep watching sappy romance movies! What do you think of Sam?” 

“He is okay at first, but have you seen his car- god no!” 

“Okay, okay the stickers are kinda nerdish but it’s creative,” Jyn spoke on the other line as you complained about her crushes’ car. 

“Creative? Jyn, he has an Apple sticker on his car, I don't trust a man who doesn't throw away that!” 

“Ugh, you’re too picky,” she protested on the other line. “What’s wrong with being nerdy?”

You rolled your eyes as you took a sip of water from your glass. She was defending the most annoying, nerdy, disrespectful guy to ever work with you. The first day of your internship, he mansplained everything to you- including your own mother’s modelling history. Safe to say, he was not prince charming. 

“Jyn you can be nerdy, there is nothing wrong with that- hell I’m nerdy. But this guy is weird, like freaky weird. I can't believe someone hired him.” 

“You know you’re right,” Jyn sounded devastated. “I thought I would have a chance with him since he was the only one who asked me out.” 

“See? He is just a filler, you don't need that garbage right now,” you agreed, getting up from the bed to grab some magazines from your bag. 

“I'm just so horny you know-” 

“Jeez Jyn! TMI!” You furrowed your eyebrows, opened your mouth in offence. 

“It’s true, it's been so long. And it’s easy for you, you probably bang Kylo every day” she rambled on. 

“Oh my god!” You yelled in disbelief, Jyn was a gabber who loved ribaldry. Sometimes you couldn't even believe your own ears when she spoke. Additionally, mouthing about your relationship with Kylo didn't help, it felt like sprinkling salt into a deep cut wound. 

“What? Am I wrong? You guys were about to do it in the closet-”

“Please for the love of God, stop-” you massaged your temple with one hand, holding your phone in the other. “Plus, I don't think that's possible anymore.” 

“Oh no,” her voice was soft as if she already guessed your distress. “Tell me everything.”

“It’s no big deal, really.” 

“It doesn't sound like you’re okay,” she urged you to continue. “What happened?” 

“I don't know what to say to him anymore, he won't talk to me,” you complained to Jyn, tossing the magazine you were going through. Your voice was level, afraid of Kylo hearing you. 

“I mean what did you do to him in the first place?” Jyn spoke on the other line. “Did you say something?” 

“Yeah, I was talking to someone and he didn't like the way I spoke about him,” you explained, sparing some major details regardless of her demand. “I tried to apologize but he didn't listen.” 

“That’s bad…” Jyn offered no consolidation. “But he should listen to you.” 

“Yeah, it is very upsetting,” sadness clouded your features. “You know I don't really wanna’ talk about it.” 

“Of course,” you heard her buzzing breathing. “You know what, why don't we go out tonight?”

“Huh?”

“Like a girl’s night out! We go to a bar and have the time of our lives!” 

“I’m not sure…” you nibbled on your bottom lip. 

“C'mon, it will be fun!” she urged. “We don't have work tomorrow.” 

Exhaling, you scrutinised your nails for a second. You didn't feel like going out, it would be all packed, loud, sweaty... But then again, you could use some mood enhancement. Maybe some drinks and music could help drown your miserable self, and you would stop deliberating about Kylo. 

“Okay…” 

“Whoo!” She yelled over the phone, you had to move the phone away from your ear to not go deaf. “Yeah, baby! Okay, I have some things to do but I’ll meet you at The Garage near our workplace. It’s for fancy people but we’ll blend in.” 

“You said you were watching a movie?” You sighed. “Okay, what time?” 

“Nine, because I have to eat dinner with my dog.” 

_ Uh...?  _

You decided against replying to her. Questioning her, encouraged more of her absurdity. You wondered if this is what Kylo endured when he hung out with you.

“Okay I have to go, I’ll text you when I’m there,” Jyn acknowledged. 

“Sure, it's a date,” you already felt your mood improving. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad. Wear nice clothes, get shitfaced drunk and have an excuse to flirt. 

“Bye! Muah!” 

\------

“Hey,” you whispered, knocking on the door of Kylo’s office. The door was slightly ajar, you just had to insert yourself in. “Can you drop me off somewhere?” 

You would have sneaked out, you would have. 

But before you could even step a foot outside, Kylo would surely hear your steps and lecture you until your ear bled off. So you had to swallow your pride and ask him for a ride. 

“Where?” He didn't turn to face you, his voice was unwavering. 

_ So he is still angry? Great… _

“The Garage, a bar near my workplace,” you meekly replied.

“Okay, I’m coming with you,” he stood up from his desk and picked the car keys from it. 

“Sure,” you obeyed with no complaints. You didn't want to piss him off more than it was. Scooting off to the side, you let him pass first, then proceeded to follow after him. 

It wasn't ideal, him coming with you right when you needed to be away from him. It was impossible to escape him, you just hoped he would watch you from afar and not interfere with your business. 

  
  


\------

“Jyn!” You ran to your friend, without tripping on your silver sandals. The wind entered under your silk dress and you regretted the thin straps. 

“C’mon let’s go in! It’s cold!” Jyn held your hand and ushered you towards the entrance.

You gawked at the short line; you couldn't recall the last time you saw a club without a huge line. Craning your neck to the left you saw Kylo following you inside a few meters behind. He would probably show his card and go in without waiting. 

“I can't believe we don't have to wait for that long.” 

“We look so good girl, that’s why,” Jyn said. 

After waiting for a few patrons to walk in, it was your time to enter. “They would even let us into The Pentagon looking like this!” She whispered. 

The loud music hurt your eardrums as soon as you walked in, the bass was high enough to vibrate the windows. Tightly holding Jyn’s hand you walked past the crowd, towards the bar. Thankfully the bar was quieter than the entrance and the dance floor. 

“Let’s drink something first!” Jyn suggested sitting on the barstools, gesturing to the bartender. “Hey, can we get two Palomas!” 

Smoothing your skirt and lifting your straps you sat on the chair next to Jyn. She smirked at you, over the moon that you were going to have fun tonight. Even though it was only the two of you, her company was more than enough. 

“You're going to get so many free drinks tonight,” Jyn whistled, eyeing your outfit.

“Hopefully not from creepy guys,” you shook your head as you threw your head back laughing. “You’re probably going to get more drinks, I love your dress.” 

“Thanks, Mr Dameron’s assistant gave it to me! It’s like two seasons old Steve Madden.” 

“Finn?” 

“Yeah him,” she agreed, taking the drinks from the bartender. 

“You look smokin’ hot,” you smirked, feeling extremely relaxed as soon as you took a sip from your drink. 

“Talking about Mr Dameron, how’s it going?”

“It’s okay, although something weird happened the other day…”

“God, you are a magnet for trouble,” Jyn raised her brows, taking her drink to her lips. “What happened?”

“We were talking and it’s weird because he always calls me his ‘little intern’-”

“Yikes.”

“I know!” your pupils flared. “And then he touched me in the arm, and it definitely wasn't friendly!” 

“Double yikes…” Jyn pointed with her drink. “I’m going to make a leap here and say that he likes you.” 

“Ugh god no, he’s my boss.” 

“I mean it is weird that he just wants to see you all the time.” 

Gulping the rest of your drink in one inhale, you slammed it on the counter. Shaking your head you gave Jyn a knowing look, but to your surprise, she wasn't glancing back at you. You tried to find the direction of her eye and looked behind you, but couldn't see anything with your blurry vision. 

_ Holy shit, I’m already drunk.  _

“What’s wrong?” You asked when you saw her frown. 

“Okay, don't get worried, but I think I just saw Kylo. Did you invite him here?” 

_ She doesn't know Kylo is my bodyguard…  _

“Shh, it’s probably a coincidence,” you placed your palm on Jyn’s hand and made her look at you. 

“He was looking at us-” 

“Jyn, we’re here to have fun,” you pouted. “I don't want to talk about Kylo…” 

“Okay, but-”

“Let’s go dance, I’m bored.” You pulled Jyn from her chair and held her for support to get up. 

The alcohol in your blood increases your confidence, it was atrocious that you got drunk effortlessly. One glass in your body and you were hammered. 

Pushing away the bodies, you stood in the middle of the dance floor with Jyn, felicitously she was sober enough to shoo away the groping hands of horny men and women. The whole floor beamed with colourful lights, aesthetically complimenting your red dress, and smooth skin. 

The booming music encouraged you to sensually move your music to the beat, Jyn joined in your sloppy moves and you two danced like no one was watching. The strobes covered your reckless dancing. 

With the fake confidence, you obtained from your artificial tasting drink you danced. Danced without thinking, without suffering. 

_ At least I’m having fun…  _

Half an hour later, or at least that's how much time you guessed passed. Your mouth was dry as a desert and the alcohol in your body already sweated off. You and Jyn went back to the bar to fill your system with as many drinks before you blacked out. 

“Vodka please?” You sweetly asked the bartender, leaning with your forearms on the counter. 

“You already have a drink,” the bartender passed you a glass and pointed to your right. “It’s from him.” 

You were ready to see a fat balding guy offering himself to you, but your mouth fell open when you saw a familiar face. Picking up the drink from the counter you lifted it to your face and smiled at Cassian. 

“Okay, now I’m getting worried,” Jyn sneered looking behind you once again. “Kylo is stalking us.” 

“Jyn chillax…” You took a sip from your free drink and smiled at the sweet taste. “He has to be here.” 

“What do you mean?” She turned to face your drunk self, slurring your sentences. 

“I have to tell you something,” you gave a half-smile at your friend. “He is my bodyguard.” 

“What?” Jyn shouted, her jaw slack. 

“Yeah,” you ordered a second drink. “My parents are rich and I have a bodyguard watching over me like a babysitter.” 

“Wait wait- are you serious?” 

“Yeah, baby!” You howled reaching for your drink, you didn't want Jyn to be so serious- so you handed her your drink and ordered a second one. 

“I can’t believe this,” she huffed, guzzling her beverage to get herself together. “Wait so you were making out with your bodyguard? Does Hugo know you're working for him? Is he always with you?” 

“I kissed my bodyguard and I loved it…” you slurred ignoring her questions. “And I want to kiss him again!” 

“Who are you kissing?” 

You turned around to face the charming man, ready to pick you up if you feel from your chair. 

“Cassian!” You giggled reaching for a hug and a sloppy kiss in the cheek. He was not ready for your affection, but he let you, reciprocated your action. “You smell great!” 

“Wow, you’re really drunk,” he pointed out, slightly worried. 

“Yeah,” you chuckled, “Cassian, meet my friend Jyn.” 

“Hey,” Cassian so politely offered his hand to shake and name to Jyn while you eyed the ices at the bottom of your drink. As if the answer to all your problems was there. 

“Hi, I’m sorry I didn't take great care of your friend,” you heard Jyn behind you. “She is weirdly affectionate when she is drunk.” 

“Don't apologize,” he put his hands in the pockets of his slacks. “I’m sure you’re doing a great job taking care of her.” 

“Guys, please get a room… I’m sure it would be hot and all but I don't want to watch you.” 

_ And there is the bawdiness I inherited from Jyn.  _

Ignoring their blushing you slurped your drink and licked the sugar off the rim. You couldn't wait for the media to cover that. The daughter of such highly respected elites acting like a hobo trying to drown out the pain given by her bodyguard. 

\--------

  
  


It was just two drinks… 

_ Just two.  _

But here she was, drunk out of her mind acting more immature than a toddler. She was dancing, drinking and socializing like there was no tomorrow. He knew why she was doing this. It was because of him, his bodyguard. 

She wasn't aware of all the predatory eyes on her, tight silk dress, skin shiny from sweat. Every time his eyes met her body a protective urge came over him, he wanted to cover her in a blanket and don't let anyone look at her. An immense part of him wanted to drool at her cleavage and dreamy hips. 

When she finally made it to the dance floor, he panicked. It was overcrowded, and he was afraid of not being able to see her every move. She was innocent, everyone else was a predator. 

Turning to his right, he eyed the tenants. Just a few women trying to capture his attention by laughing loudly, and spilling drinks on their body ‘accidentally’. He scoffed, nobody diverted his gaze away from her. His irresponsible, beautiful, pain in the ass, client. 

However, his attention was diverted by a strange man watching her like a hawk. 

At first, he thought he was just a perverted man watching her, he could kill all of them if he could. But this guy was discrepant. He didn't have lust on his eyes, he was alone and he didn't let anyone near him. 

They had to go home soon, although he didn't want to utter a word to her. She tried to apologize. Many times… He didn't listen to her not because he was mad at her, no he was disappointed in himself. 

It was highly unprofessional to touch her, kiss her, caress her. But every time she spoke, he forgot his position, where they were and what was going on. All he wanted to do was worship her, like the goddess she was. Funny, smart, kind… 

He loathed himself each and every time he yelled at her, didn't let her touch him. He can never forget her face, so sad because of his actions. Every cell in his body protesting against his brain, which told Kylo to run like a coward. He regretted everything, accusing her of something she wasn't- a spoiled girl taking advantage of her bodyguard. For she was the kindest, the most thoughtful person he ever met, and he hurt her deeply. 

Shaking his head, he brought the glass to his lips, nothing strong tonight, just water. He furrowed his brows and kept drifting his gaze from the strange man to the familiar woman. Maybe he was odd, sitting all alone drinking water scrutinizing the crowd, nevertheless, he was acclimated to it. 

“Cassian!” 

He scoffed when he saw the affluent man approaching his girl. 

_ My girl? No that can not be right.  _

His beneficiary, nothing inappropriate. He glared when he saw her arms meeting his body, her lips almost touching his. Tightening his fists, he tried to breathe and focus on her safety. She looked like she was about to fall off her barstool, she was laughing too loud. It was certainly time for them to leave. 

Standing up from his seat, he walked towards the three. He kept an eye on his target while sparing a few glances at the strange man eyeing her. He hadn't moved a muscle still keeping his raccoon eyes on her. 

“I think it’s time I take Miss to her home,” He interjected politely. 

“Kylo!” She yelled, jumping into his arms. 

Shockingly, her drunken self loved him. He gently put her down but kept a protective arm on her waist in case she fell. 

“Good evening,” Cassian started. “You are?” 

“Her bodyguard,” Jyn cut in, taking a sip of her drink. He couldn't tell if she was drunk. 

“I see,” Cassian eyed his hand on her lower waist. “What’s your name?” 

“Kylo,” he replied almost smugly, this arrogant guy had no idea. “Kylo Ren.” 

“Aren't you Luke’s grandson?” 

She swayed in between his arms trying to catch his eyes, impatient. He caught her arms quickly before she could do something. 

“His nephew,” he answered while trying to keep her steady. He wanted to punch this guy. “I’m sorry I should take her home.” 

Cassian and Jyn hesitated as if Kylo would harm her. They had no idea that he would not, or let anyone harm a hair on her head. At least not physically. 

“Kyloooo,” she drew out, placing her hands on his neck. “Let’s go.” 

“Take her home,” the stubby man ordered as if Kylo wasn't intending to do just that. “Call me if anything goes wrong, my number is on her phone.” 

He gave a curt nod, in reality, he wanted to break his nose.

“Do you need a ride Jyn?” He spared her friend a glance. 

“No thanks,” she huffed, giving Kylo a predatory gaze. He wondered if his little trouble told her about his cold attitude these past days. “I’ll call an Uber.” 

He gave her a nod too, not caring about her opinion or Cassian’s. The only person’s whose opinion he cared about was now humming in between his muscular arms. As soon as the cold weather hit his face, he lifted her bridal style. 

“Kylo,” she murmured, touching his neck, ears, and clothed chest. 

He peered at her for a second, walking to the parked car. She looked like a hot mess, her smudged eyeliner, tousled hair, her straps falling on her arms; just like he guessed. But she looked so beautiful even like this, her blurry eyes watching him, as he sat her in the passenger seat and buckled her in. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Are you feeling nauseous?” He eyed her for a second before looking back at the road. 

Her eyes squeeze shut, she was leaning back in the seat, her skin pale. Her clumsy hands found his calloused palms sitting on the gear stick. 

“You’re going to let me?” She slurred, not even opening her eyes. He didn’t move his limb as she gently parted her fingers with his. “Beautiful hands…”

“Here,” he passed her the brown bag located on his left side for garbage. “If you want to throw up.”

“I’m not,” she squeezed his right hand but took the bag regardless, placed it on her lap. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the light, eyelashes fluttered as she turned to look at him. “You’re so hot.” 

He took a second to look away from the road and to her, looking at him admiringly. He sighed, he didn't deserve her admiration at all. 

“So soft,” she let out a gentle breath, bringing his hand to her face and rubbing it on her cheeks. She was cold to the touch. “I love your hands.”

“I like your hair too, so goddamn amazing.”

“Are you even real?”

“You’re intoxicated,” he insisted, attempting to watch the road and the cute drunk next to him.

“Not enough to forget about it,” she lamented, looking away. 

_ Way to go…  _

He forgot to breathe for a second, it hurt to hear her soft voice hinting to the pain he inflicted. His hands trembled gently on the steering wheel, but he adjusted himself. He turned to look at her when her grip relaxed. 

She had passed out, her breaths steady, hair flowing. She was like a miracle, a beautiful rainbow after a tremendous storm. He stroked her velvet soft skin before pulling away. He had to apologize to fix this.

\------

He carried her from the elevator to his apartment, struggling to unlock the door because she jolted way too much. He looked down at her; her eyes fluttered open, brows furrowing. He fished out his keys, unlocked the door, turned on the lights. 

“Are we at home?” she murmured, glowing like an angel in the dim light. 

“Yes, we’re home.” 

He carried her as steady as possible, he couldn't have her spraying puke everywhere. It was hard to understand how easily she got hammered, maybe she wasn't big on drinking. He placed her on his bed to calm her down, her red dress in contrast with his black sheets. 

“My feet hurt,” she collapsed on the bed, opening her arms like a starfish, trying to kick her strapped shoes off. 

He leaned in front of her feet and gently unclasped her shoes, placing them on the floor gently. Her eyes shut, she tried to remove her earrings, about to doze off. When she succeeded, she proceeded to hurl them across the bedroom. 

“Don’t sleep,” he rose from the floor trying to pick her up. “Let’s wash your face.” 

“I don't want to,” she complained quite like a toddler. He helped walk regardless, to the master bathroom. 

“Stay steady,” he ordered, situating her in front of the marble sink. 

Her limbs like spaghetti, she couldn't even stay upright without his support. He wrapped an arm around her waist, while the other pushed her hair back. She was pretty docile. 

“You don't want to have a hangover tomorrow,” he cooed, opening the tap and wetting his fingers. 

“I want to,” she slurred no idea what she said. 

He couldn't see her from this position but he could look at the mirror. He stroked her face with his fingers and she instantly shied away, hissing. He took more water to his hands and wet her face, neck and hairline. He gazed at the mirror once more and smiled to himself. 

_ Such a cute drunk… _

As much as she was a pain in the arse, he couldn't not love her attitude. She was a troublemaker but the most adorable joy in his life. He found himself smiling more when she was around. Let it be her clumsiness, her lies or just her kindness. 

And he took advantage of that… 

Giving a last look to their reflection in the mirror, he carried her back to the bed. Before she could lay once again, he made her sit right at the edge. Caressing her wet cheeks, she looked up at him. 

“I’m sorry Kylo,” she began. He was about to tell her she didn't have to, and he was the one who needed to apologize, but she continued. “But you hurt me, you hurt me a lot…” 

“I’m sorry,” he cupped her face, shed her tears with his thumb. “I’m so sorry.” 

“I forgive you,” she smiled drunkenly, her mood improving instantly. 

The corners of his mouth turned up, he kept touching her. Her skin, her hair… 

“Let’s get you to bed,” he suggested but she stopped him. 

“Do you forgive me?” She said innocently, her eyes gleamed. 

Before he could answer her question, she turned her face and kissed his palm and thumb on her face. She was highly affectionate when she was drunk, he figured. 

“Kylo?” 

His smile faltered when she held the hand on her face and took his thumb into her mouth. He tried to take his finger out, but she didn't let him and kept sucking it. Slowly, she lowered her dress’ straps with her other hand, inadvertently revealing her underwear. 

_ fuck _

She looked up at him seductively, while switching to his index and middle finger. He was frozen. Seeing her do something so erotic, her cleavage popping out. He had to stop her, she had no idea what she was doing. 

“What are you doing?” He muttered out, trying to distract himself from the tightening of his pants.

“Do you forgive me now?” she popped his fingers out of her mouth and tried to reach his lower body. 

He stepped back anxious of her intentions and clouded mind. She pouted and attempted to touch him, incline in again, he gently pushed her back on the bed. 

“You’re drunk,” he reasoned when he saw her frown. “We’ll talk tomorrow, I promise.” 

She didn't say anything, just tied her arms on her chest. He shook his head and walked to his (her) closet to find something for her to wear. His breaths shallow and unsteady. He took a black hoodie from his shelf that would surely fit her like a dress but be more comfortable than her sleepwear. 

“Put this on.” 

She took the item in his hand and placed it next to her. Without hesitation, she reached for the zipper under her arm and lowered her silk dress. He looked away instantly, but he saw a slither of her black lace lingerie. 

After giving her a minute, he eyed her dressed in his hoodie. If she looked good in her red dress, she looked prepossessing in his clothes. 

He took her hand and put her in the bed without uttering a word. Maybe she was tired, or maybe she was upset either way, she obliged. He pulled the comforter over her body until it reached her nose. She watched his every move with hooded eyes. He couldn't help himself. He placed a gentle peck on her forehead. 

“Good night.” 

“Good night,” he checked up on her once again before leaving. She must have dozed off for her breathing was steady, eyes shut. 

Shutting the door gently, he could only take a few steps before he leaned on the wall. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, his eyes. 

He wondered, what could have happened? If she wasn't drunk or angry at him. Thoughts like this and the images of her is what ended him. 

Sure, he hurt her and sometimes was the biggest asshole ever. But he was never the guy who would take advantage of a drunk girl. He would never stoop that low. 

Tomorrow… Tomorrow he would have to talk to her and resolve this issue. Whatever he wanted to say, what he felt… He would confess it all. 

Glancing at the door once more, he walked to his makeshift bed. 

_ God, I’m in deep…  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because who can resist Adam Driver's humongous, pale hands. 
> 
> Here is your dress: [Rasario Midi Dress](https://cdn-images.farfetch-contents.com/14/63/59/16/14635916_23948517_1000.jpg)
> 
> Tumblr: @mauvemountains


	9. Make up, Make out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up with a tremendous hangover, Kylo apologizes. In the heat of the moment, you kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this chapter!

A shot of pain flowed through your head as you jolted on your bed. It felt as if tons of weight were pressed on your skull, a fire burning behind your eyes. You struggled to bring a hand in your head, your muscles fatigued from all that alcohol. 

_ This is my punishment… _

With lazy movements, you removed the comforter atop you and noticed the article of clothing on your body. It wasn’t yours, you didn't own it. 

Then just like lighting, a burst of flashbacks flooded your hangover mind. 

_ “Do you forgive me?” “Kylo!” “He is my bodyguard.” _

Rubbing in-between your eyes, you cursed yourself for being so careless. Why would you consume so much (two drinks) when you knew Kylo would have to take you home? You didn’t even want to recall your obnoxious flirtation with him. 

Grabbing the pillow amidst you, you pressed it on your face to conceal your self-loathing screams. The muffled sound echoed in the room despite your attempts to hide it. 

You cast your mind back to the night, the bar, Jyn, Cassian and the car ride. Anything after that was blank, you have no idea how he dressed you and put you in bed. 

_ I’m such an idiot. _

Finally, you found the strength and will to bring yourself out of the bed to shower and pee. You probably reeked from sweat and the minimum amount of alcohol left in your system. 

  
  
  


Tying the one towel around your body, you dried your hair with the other. Almost ruffling your hair with it, you came out of the steamy bathroom. Your skin raw from the boiling water you sprayed yourself with. The warm temperature helping your muscles relax, discarding the fatigue. 

It was hard to put your clothes on, your limbs weren't as tired but your head still boomed with pain. Wearing your black tracksuit set, you went back to bed and cocooned yourself with the pillows and the throw blanket. 

Eating something would have cured your hangover but again, you didn’t want to meet Kylo after your… Mishaps. You eyed your dress placed neatly on top of the armchair. He was so kind sometimes. But then he would say or do something that will make you despise him. 

No, you could never hate him…

You just needed a break from him, maybe the runway with Cassian in a few days could give you some alone time. Kylo would definitely escort you there, but you doubted the chances of him joining you on the stage. What was the exact date again? You remembered Cassian saying something along the lines of the date to you last night, but you only recalled scraps of it. 

That reminded you, you had to apologize to Cassian and Jyn for your actions last night. It was mortifying. You should have just stayed away after the second cocktail. 

Covering your head with the blanket, you shut your eyes. Just as you wished for some solitude, you heard a knock on the door. 

Internally groaning you plotted the possibilities of pretending to sleep. He wouldn’t pester you when you were deep in slumber. So, you buried your head in the pillow and turned away from the door. 

Seconds later, you heard the door open and Kylo’s footsteps. You had spent so much time with him, that you knew just by the patter of his feet. Fortunately, it wasn't the ‘russian guy’. Right now, an intruder seemed better than meeting your bodyguard. 

“I know you’re not sleeping, kid,” you heard him announce. 

_ Don’t say anything, and don’t turn around.  _

A few steps followed as he approached the other side of the bed. You felt something heavy on your left, the bed dipped and squeaked softly. 

“I brought breakfast,” he continued. “I also have tea here.”

Biting your lip, you evaded turning around and sipping it. The smell of its sweetness hit your nose. Two teaspoons of maple syrup mixed in your rooibos. 

“I made an omelette.” 

_ Well, that didn’t last long.  _

You jolted from the bed and turned around to meet his amused face. He didn't look furious as he pointed to the tray placed next to you. Your mouth opened into a small ‘o’ as you eyed his lips. He was  _ happy _ ?

“Sit up,” he ordered when you were immobile and kept your bulging eyes on him. 

You followed suit with no complaints, and let him place the tray on your lap. You eyed the items on the wooden tray: your tea, an omelette, some rye bread, a chocolate muffin. Some saliva almost dropped from your mouth, they looked scrumptious. 

“Eat, and then I’ll give you a painkiller for that hangover of yours. ” He sat on the bed, adjacent to you, touching your legs. 

It was hard to eat with him watching you so closely, his eyes never leaving your face. Heat rushed into your cheeks as you brought a piece of bread to your mouth. God, he looked good in his black suit. He was insane to wear his uniform at home but hey - you couldn’t complain. You almost lost your breath ogling his body, it faded all of your embarrassment. The silky strands of his hair falling to his collar, the tightness of his black shirt… 

Just as you finished up, he handed you a pill and urged you to wash it down with water. Swallowing it, you gazed at Kylo once again, his face familiar. He was like your moon, you could stare at his beautiful, cordial eyes forever. 

He grabbed the board on your lap and placed it on the nightstand. 

“Do you want to talk?” His voice was soft, your head was grateful. 

_ I’m going to bury myself in the ground, and hey maybe meet some woodchucks? _

“Sure,” despite your mental protest, you sat cross-legged, put a piece of your hair behind your ear. 

Silence washed over both of you, awkwardness lingering in the air. Who would begin? You played with your fingers, eyeing your cuticles in distaste. You heard him sigh, maybe this was hard for him too. He removed his suit jacket, leaving him with his black cotton shirt. 

“I’m sorry for what I said the other day, I didn't mean it” he briefly apologized. 

You didn't expect more from him, he was prideful in nature. 

“I’m sorry too, I never meant to disrespect you - I just panicked you know?” You met his amber eyes, your eyes full of sorrow and regret. 

“I understand,” he nodded. 

After that you didn't speak, a comfortable silence fell over you. This was much better… 

“So we’re even?” 

“Yes, we are.” A ghost of a smile touched his lips, exposing his dimples. 

The corners of your mouth turned up, his smile lightened up your day. You patted your right side, you wanted him close to you. He perceived the gesture, for he silently sat next to you, placed his back on the headboard like you. 

“What have you been working on?” You began, your words quite mumbled. You were still feeling sick. 

“Researching the so-called ‘Russian guy’,” he huffed. 

You chuckled, struggled to keep your head study after moving it. Without hesitation, you placed your head on top of his warm strong shoulder. He didn't move or flinch. 

“I’m sorry for my drunk actions last night.” 

“That’s alright,” he disclosed, his hand moving closer to yours on the comforter. “I’m used to babysitting you.” 

“One of these days I’m going to beat the shit out of you.” 

“I would love to see you try.”

His fingers crawled over yours like a spider, they engulfed your palm in their huge form. His hands so warm, in contrast to your cold- almost lifeless digits.

You caressed his skin with your thumb, in peace. The slither of sun coming in between the clouds, creating golden patterns on your forms. You looked up to his face, his eyes in a honey-like colour from the light. 

“I missed you.”

You don't know what came over you, you opened up your heart and revealed your sentiments that you buried. But being with him, wrapped up in blankets, the sun admiring you… It was serene. His presence comforted you, you wouldn't trade this moment for the whole world. 

He embraced your hand in his, brought it to his lips. He left a gentle peck to your palm with his silken, pink lips. An affection you would never forget. 

You snuggled closer to his form, seeking out his warmth like a cat. He placed his arm behind your head, threw his hand over your shoulder. Sharing his body heat, both of your breaths in unison. He had such a profound, visceral effect on you. 

“How’s your head?” He whispered, caressing your hair. 

“It’s better,” you cooed. “I’m never drinking again.” 

He threw his head back and laughed at that, he must have noticed your pouting for he kissed your temple apologetically. You blushed and smiled at his kiss, something bubbling up in your chest. The sound of his laughter… Ugh, you really did  _ miss  _ this. 

You wanted to kiss that mouth of his, uttering such sweet words, caressing you bravely.

Turning your head around, you eyed him. He mimicked you and stared at you under his nose. His long lashes fluttered, like a black curtain revealing its masterpiece. His lips, so plush… Just begging to meet yours.

Bringing your head closer to his, you stared at him until you shared one breath. Both of your eyes conveying an emotion you were afraid to explore. His nose bumped yours. It was if you forgot to breathe, and needed his support. 

You closed the gap and parted your lips with his. 

Shutting your eyes, you just focused on the feel of his kiss. So refreshing, so sticky. You had forgotten how good it was, to finally give in. The first one was good, but this was just- ethereal. 

The laziness of his lips upset you, you wanted more. More from that sinful mouth. 

Your hand found behind his neck, pulling him closer to your body. A few breaths escaped from your mouth, trying your best to cover all of his lips. His soft tongue entered your mouth and you shivered, held onto him tighter. 

“Come here,” he parted, his breathing erratic. “Come closer.” 

You climbed on to his lap, both knees on his sides. His large, rough hands found your waist, holding them in a bruising way. Your fingers played with his delicate, silken hair; the part of him you were anticipating to mess with. 

He groaned as you adjusted your ass sitting on his muscular thighs. Music to your fucking ears. His hands roamed from your waist to your lower back. Lower and lower. They found your butt and gave it a firm squeeze. You squealed in shock and pleasure. 

This man  _ knew  _ what he was doing. 

A fire burned in your lower belly, you already knew your horny self wouldn't be satisfied with a gentle kiss. You reached for the buttons of his shirt, tried to find them with your eyes closed- blind as a bat. 

Making up and making out. You were more than thankful that he apologized this morning. Fuck, you could never go back from this. 

You finally parted from him, you couldn't inhale from your nose anymore. He nuzzled your neck and chest promptly. You heard his hard inhales, under your ear, almost tickling you. His lips ran on your neck, started sucking on your sensitive skin. 

It felt so good, so erotic, so passionate… 

“Yes... Baby,” you moaned, your hands flying to his hair and grabbing it for some stability.

_ Baby? What the fuck am I saying?  _

Kylo’s lips shifted towards your collar bones, he gave them the gentlest peck. But the same couldn't be said about your throat. He took your neck in one hand, lay your head slowly and licked over your oesophagus. You could feel the wetness pooling in between your legs. 

When you sighed, he kissed you once again, muffled and stole your breath. Lips nibbled, salivas exchanged, tongues wrestled… His skilled hand running all over your back until they played the hem of your shirt. 

He tugged on it gently, conveying a question you would always accept. 

You lifted your arms in the air and parted your lips. He gracefully removed the fabric and tossed it on the bed. You didn't keep the same gentleness for his shirt; you popped the rest of the buttons of his shirt and exposed his muscular torso. 

Just as you reached to touch his strong pecs, defined abs- his cold palms met your exposed stomach. He stared at your lace-clad bralette, your best choice today- it was as if you knew you were going to be fucked. He wasn't a patient man, you figured. Because he didn't wait for a second to pepper kisses all over your bare skin. Chest, shoulders, belly. 

You took advantage of his distraction, ran your shameless hands all over his smooth, marble body. You would occasionally moan when his kisses would approach the centre of your breast. You could feel your nipples hardening with his licks. 

Grabbing your ribs tightly he held onto you, making your bralette slip downwards. You swallowed your sensual sounds as his tongue ‘accidentally’ traced your covered nipple. His fingers sitting on the clasp of your lingerie. 

“God-” you threw your head back about to spew some nonsense before you heard your cursed ringtone. “Fuck!”

“Don't pick it up,” his lips met yours again, you let him. Wrapped your arms around his neck and tried to ignore the sound. 

Thankfully it stopped. 

You let him remove his shirt, and meet the fate of your tossed shirt. Like magnets, your lips found each other again, passionately danced. 

You heard your phone ring again, tried to break free and reach for your phone. Kylo didn't let you go, he held onto you tightly and tried to catch your lips. 

“Wait-Kylo,” you huffed, nevertheless talking in between his love actions. “I need to.. you have to- let me go-” 

As you shifted your head to the right, his kisses shifted to your cheeks, jawline neck… you couldn't focus on picking your phone right next to the pillow. Finally, your hands found it and you checked the caller ID.

_ Cassian… Why the fuck is he calling?  _

“Who is it?” Kylo mumbled over your skin, inhaling your perfume. You felt him sneakily lowering the straps of your bra. 

“Cassian,” you replied with a frown, your lips parted in pleasure when he gave a hard suck on your neck. 

“What does he want?”

“I have to find out,” you brought the phone to your ear. 

_ “I’m assuming you’re hungover, you didn't pick my calls.”  _

“Hey Cassian,” you tried to play it cool as if you weren't about to fuck your bodyguard. “Yeah sorry about that.” 

“ _ I’ll let this one go _ ,” he chucked on the other line, you didn't have time to laugh when Kylo was torturing you with his little affections. “ _ So are you ready? I suppose you would come here with your bodyguard, he seems a little protective of you.” _

_ Lol, a little?… Wait-  _

“I’m sorry what are we talking about?” you tried to keep your eyes open but couldn't stop when Kylo was torturing you so sweetly. 

_ “Airport, plane, runway?”  _

“Oh,” you giggled when Kylo tickled your belly, mind still high as a kite “When was it?”

_ “In an hour… _ ” He sounded confused. _ “We have a plane at 10 AM, did you forget? Are you okay?” _

_ Plane…? 10 AM…? Runway...? RUNWAY!  _

“Holy shit- I mean of course I remember,” pushing against his torso, you hopped off Kylo's lap ignoring his offended face. “Could you text me the address again,” you checked the time on Kylo’s watch. “We’ll be there in half an hour.” 

_ “Alright. Are you sure you’re okay?”  _

“Never better!” You laughed fakely, tried to get yourself adjusted: smoothed your hair, adjusted your underwear. “Okay, I have to go now Cassian! I’ll see you later.” 

_ “Okay bye-”  _

Tossing your phone on the bed you yelled:

“How could I forget about the plane!” 

“Wasn't it at 1 PM?” Kylo rose from the bed and approached you, he was buttoning his shirt. He looked surprisingly calm for someone who has been cockblocked twice. 

“No, apparently it is not! I didn't even know it was today!” You ran to your wardrobe and tossed the clothes with its hanger. “Where is my suitcase?” 

“On top of the wardrobe,” he pointed out and picked it up for you. 

“I think you also need to pack, you are coming with me after all,” you rambled on. “Why would I go clubbing when I have a plane the next day!”

“Okay, just calm down” he kissed the top of your forehead and you almost melted. “We’ll go there in time.” 

You couldn't believe you were about to do it. Maybe the universe didn't want you to indulge your fantasies. This is the second time you got interrupted, maybe the next time you fought and made up you could make it to the part where you both were naked. 

_ Goddamnit.  _

\---------- 

  
  


Dragging your suitcase behind you, you rushed to the terminal you were assigned. For every breath you gave, you took three. You tried to beat the speed of light, maybe  _ more realistic _ \- reach Usain Bolt. 

Even if you did sprint like a world record athlete, Kylo would still follow you just like he was now. Face blank as a canvas, taking fast steps. His one step is equivalent to your three, his legs almost as tall as you. 

Your grip on your bag was so tight, you would get calluses. Maybe you should have let Kylo carry it for you, but you had to be proud and propose the opposite. 

Seeing your number on the board, you sighed a relief. As you slowed your steps, your eyes met the large windows showing the tenants of the plane, getting ready to board. 

“Right on time,” you smiled breathless; stopping and rubbing your knees. 

Kylo stood next to you, eyed your suitcase. 

“I don’t understand why you didn’t let me carry your luggage,” Kylo remarked, taking the handle from you. You didn’t have the energy to protest so you just let him.

“I wanna change as soon as possible,” you paced to the door, your steps calm as if you were on a leisure walk. “Cassian said we’re going to the runway right after this.” 

“I could have given it to you.”

“What if we’re sitting apart?” You squint your eyes, trying to find Cassian. 

He eyed the crowd just like you, gave your waist a tight squeeze. It looked professional from apart, but in reality, you were fucking aroused by his power move. It reminded you of your time not too long ago, the one with you on his lap- about to ride him to hell. 

“I checked us in, we’re next to each other.” 

“You’re serious?” You turned around to face him, but your attention diverted by your buzzing phone. 

“Hi? Where are you?”

_ “We’re boarding right now,”  _ you raised your brow, ‘we?’ _ “Just tell the hostess you’re first class, they’ll prioritize you.” _

“Alright,” you walked towards the line forming at the end of the room and turned your phone. “He said ‘we’, I wonder who else is coming?”

“Probably his bodyguard.”

“Hah, that would be funny, you guys could have a bodyguard play date!” 

You said that to tease and see him frown a bit, but he just smiled. Eyeing him suspiciously, you tried to figure out his deal before giving up. He was like music theory, way too complicated to fathom. 

“Hi, how are you today ma’am? Sir?” The host greeted you with a wide, protocol smile. “Can I see your tickets please?”

“Here,” Kylo handed your tickets to the man and placed a hand on your lower back. 

_ Just like a couple.  _

“Alright, first-class, right this way.” He gestured to the left side, with no people in the line. 

Guilt surged in you as you walked to the plane shortly, while the economy passengers stood behind each other. Kylo pushed you fastly, you didn’t have time to feel sorry for them. 

“Why aren’t we all waiting in the same line? That’s kinda stupid, the plane is going to air when  _ we all  _ board.” 

“Capitalism, miss Marx” He teased as you walked along the tube. 

“Haha,” you sarcastically remarked and stuck your tongue out. 

He shook his head, his regular reaction to your childishness. Huffing you flew from his grasp and walked faster. Your footsteps echoed in the sturdy corridor, you whipped your hair around. 

“Careful,” Kylo warned behind you, as you reached the step; a hostess with red lipstick showing her teeth. 

“I can walk,” you murmured, turning to face Kylo behind you. Maybe you should have listened to his advice instead of talking back to him because you slipped on your sneakers and fell on your butt. 

“Ma’am, are you okay?” The hostess immediately ran to you, but Kylo was faster. He grabbed your arms harshly and put you back on your feet. 

“Thank you,” you thanked both Kylo and the hostess. 

“Why don’t you ever listen to me?” he picked your bag again and carried it inside. 

You couldn’t answer him, just followed him like a lost puppy. This time, you obeyed him like a good girl and tried to walk more carefully. 

He found your seat so easily, the seat numbers just on his eye level. 

Kylo let you walk in first, inadvertently allowing you to occupy the window seat. Just as you approached your seat, you turned around at the sound of your name.

“Cassian,” you greeted, your eyes shifted to the man sitting next to him. 

That’s the “we”, he kept talking about. 

He attempted to get up from his seat, but the hostess politely requested you keep the aisle clear. With Kylo being a Sasquatch and putting your luggage in the overhead bin, she was being reasonable. 

“Hey, how about we talk when we get there?”

“Good idea,” you smiled, and looked behind him and your blood ran cold. 

Before you could start talking, Kylo ushered you towards your seat and almost pushed you on it. You couldn’t dwell in the comfort and largeness of the chair. 

“Did I just see your friend?” You stood on your knees, elongating your neck. You tried to look behind your seat, to eye the tall blonde lady. 

“Sit down,” Kylo pulled you down, quite like a parent.

“But Kylo-“ 

Before you could utter a word, realization dawned on you, the motherfucker knew that she was coming. That’s why he was smirking when you questioned Cassian’s company. 

“You knew!” You accused, pointing your finger at him. 

He did his lopsided grin and flashed his dimples at you. You frowned at him and tied your arms around your chest. 

His hand found yours on the handle and gave it a firm squeeze. Both of you were aware that you couldn’t do much PDA with Cassian sitting five feet away from you. But that wouldn’t stop you two from doing some gentle caresses. 

“Do you want me to hold your hand when we air?” He muttered, his voice low making him sound very sexy. 

“No,” you murmured nervously from his seductive tone. You don't think you could stop yourself from tackling him if he kept being so seductive. 

When you stroked his fingers, he shifted them to your right thigh; you shuddered. Him palming your legs, bringing back this morning’s memories. The one with both of you almost ending up naked in the bed. 

“Do  _ you _ want to hold my hand when the plane airs?” 

“Yes,” he took your hand once again and gave it a sneaky peck. You smiled and leaned back on your seat. Four hours would be long but Kylo would make it bearable for you...

  
  


————-

“Could you please carry me inside?” You moaned, Kylo helping you out of the taxi. 

After the plane ride, the runway, the dinner with designers you finally made it to the hotel you would stay over for tonight. Thankfully Cassian and his friend Bodhi were staying in another hotel. With Cassian’s bodyguard and Kylo trailing behind you, a green snake kept pestering you all day. You wanted to be jealous, but knew you had no right to. They just looked like friends. Maybe you could have some alone time with Kylo. 

“Wait I didn't mean literally,” you pushed his arms when they tried to reach your legs. You just loved how he wanted to expose his power to you all the time. 

“Come on,” he picked up both your bags from the trunk and steered you inside. 

The hotel looked so intricate and gorgeous with its high ceilings and restored frame. You were glad that Kylo sorted everything for you, including your hotel. You didn’t have great organizational skills, would even fuck up planning a study date. 

The pain from your heels, made you walk lopsided- your feet making uneven clicks in the check pattern marble floor. You missed your tracksuit and sneakers. Walking to the receptionist, you smiled at her as Kylo sorted out the rooms. 

Looking at your watch, you noticed that it was about to be midnight. Your eyes about to fall from exhaustion, you had a long day after all. 

“Here are your keycards,” she passed the keys across the desk. “The rooms are adjoined by a door, it can be locked by either of the tenants.” 

A small part of you was disappointed that you weren’t in the same room. You wouldn’t oppose the idea of having a bed to share, just like a cliche trope. First hate the idea and then wake up all snuggled and shit. 

_ Yeah, no.  _

“Breakfast is from eight to eleven, but you can also order room service.” The receptionist continued, informing you. “Your pamphlet contains all the information you need on our hotel’s spa, pool, sauna… If you have any questions you can call the reception from your room, you just have to dial number one.” 

“Thank you,” Kylo passed you your room’s key. 

“Alright, please enjoy your stay. A bellboy will help you with your luggage.”

“I can carry it on my own, thank you.” Kylo declined, putting a hand on your lower back. 

“Thank you, have a good night,” you thanked the polite woman before walking to the elevators. 

“Are you hungry?” Kylo asked as he pressed level twenty one. 

“No, I just want to sleep.”

“Today was a long day for you, you didn’t even take a nap in the plane kid, and then the hangover” he started, licking his lip. 

Maybe it was intentional maybe it wasn’t but fuck was it hot. Your lower belly clenched, mesmerized. A fire licked over you, remembering his soft lips on your body. 

_ Fuck I’m horny again…  _

“Yes,” you meekly replied like a quiet mouse. Suddenly aware of his sexy presence. Turning your head around, you blinked at his side profile. His large roman nose was such a turn on. 

He was so unique, hot and manly at the same time. You didn’t even want to think about his personality. Polite, reserved, demanding. He could be rough if he wanted to be, could be the sweetest asshole if he wanted to be. He was just so… special. You felt your sleepiness fading away. 

_ I better get the fuck out of this car, or else I’m going to fuck him.  _

“Are you okay?” His mouth curved into a smile, aware of his effect on you. 

“I just need to doze off.” 

He eyed you up and down like a piece of meat, you had the urge to gauge his eyes out. Sure you were horny, but he didn’t have to be cocky about it. 

_ Why the fuck is this elevator taking so long! _

As if it heard your internal protesting, the elevator came to a halt. Sighing you hopped off without waiting for Kylo, you wouldn’t survive with his warm hands on your body. 

Checking your card, you surveyed the numbers to find yours. After turning around twice, you finally found your room. 

_ 2134A _

And the door next to it:

_ 2134B _

You waved your card in front of the door and unlocked it. The lights turned on as soon as the door opened. Sauntering inside you tossed your pink heels on the couch as soon as you landed on the soft carpet. 

You ran to the balcony, opening the door and seeing the view. The weather was getting warmer, just a gentle breeze caressed your face. 

Looking behind you, you saw that Kylo followed you and disappeared to your bedroom to check the room or to place your suitcase. 

“You know like news about secret cameras in hotel rooms,” you began as you left the balcony to meet Kylo back in the living room. “You think they have those here.”

“This is a hotel with great security, there’s no need to worry” he assured you. 

“Okay.”

“I’m not going to lock my door, but you can lock yours,” he took slow steps to meet you in the middle of the room. “Get a good night’s sleep, you’re tired.”

His hand found your chin and he palmed your jaw in his hand. You leaned into his touch, feeling soft like pasta dough. He leaned forward to kiss you cheek, his lips stayed longer than it should have. Your eyes shut in pleasure, reaching for his arms to hold him tight. 

He pulled away, meeting your widened pupils with a mischievous gaze. 

“Good night.” 

He said, before leaving you, so sexually frustrated, so mad, so desperate for his touch. 

_ Fucking tease,  _ you eyed yourself in the tall mirror  _ fucking horny slut.  _

  
  
  
  


————

  
  
  


He thought she was fast asleep, right behind the wall behind him. He briefly heard some rustling, she was probably getting ready for bed. It was hard trailing behind her all day, he couldn’t imagine how hard it must have been for her. She worked the whole day, networked. She would be asleep for ten hours tomorrow. 

He removed his suit jacket, threw it on the bed. He couldn’t believe how close he was to finally consume all of her body. He didn’t mind professionalism, he could worry about that later. 

As much as he loved to rile her up, he was also building up himself. This morning… He loved the feeling of her skin, and her small, delicate hands trying to touch him. Her innocent eyes held a passionate fire in them. 

He saw how she observed his blonde colleague in distaste today, he couldn’t help but feel satisfied. She was jealous of Phasma, and she had nothing to worry about.

Since he started working for her father, he saw nobody but her. Her smile, her laugh, her body…. His pants just tightened recalling the feel of her warmth sitting right on his length.

Pushing his hair back, he tried to calm himself. 

_ Breathe in… and out…. And in… and out…  _

“Mhm,” 

His blood ran cold hearing her voice behind the door. He approached the door with slow steps, he heard a thud and a painful sound. He immediately ran for the door. He just hoped that she didn’t lock it just yet. 

“Kylo!”

He heard her low scream, and he didn’t hesitate to unlock the door and sprint to the bedroom. The low light coming from her room relieved him that she was in there. He would kill anyone who harmed her. 

His body froze.

His eyebrows furrowed.

He was worried about someone hurting her, but she was-

She was screaming for a totally different reason. 

His eyes raked over her body, wearing her silk robe with her hand in the filthiest lace piece. Facing the mirror, touching herself, screaming  _ his  _ name. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something I want to explain; I had someone dm me on Tumblr about my reader's traits. She felt upset that I 'wrote the reader too skinny'. And at this point, I really have nothing to say, other than that is totally false. In my perfect world, the fashion industry is more inclusive of all types of gorgeous bodies and they source their fabric ethically. In one of my chapters, a designer says that "she has a model body" about the reader, and once again- imagine a world where models are whatever your body is. 
> 
> I'm happy that I cleared this up, please don't be afraid to insert yourself to the story with your own features. I'm a hypocrite when I say this but: love yourself. 
> 
> Alright, it's getting heavy here! Here are your clothes;
> 
> [Koral tracksuit](https://cdn-images.farfetch-contents.com/14/92/88/69/14928869_26069861_1000.jpg)
> 
> [Alessandra Rich (your runway outift)t](https://cdn-images.farfetch-contents.com/15/23/44/31/15234431_26319459_1000.jpg)


	10. Let it Happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that smut needed a chapter of its own plus I didn't update for a long time, sorry for the short length. If you are uncomfortable with smut please skip this chapter. 
> 
> just putting this here ;)

His eyes wide open, pupils dilated, his hands trembling gently. You stared at each other in shock, passion running wild on your body. His eyes raked over your form before you removed your hands from your underwear. 

“I’m so sorr-” 

Before you could mutter an apology, he sauntered to you. His immense, gloved hands found your flushed face and attached his lips to yours. Slowly, you let his lips take over yours. Shutting your eyes, you grabbed onto his arms as he guided your kiss. 

It felt as if you were doing this for years, so familiar and tender. Timidly, you reached for his hair and pulled him closer to feel more of him. Feel more of these forbidden, thrilling experiences. 

He abandoned the kiss. 

_ God, I think it’s finally happening! _

His expert hands manoeuvred you, making you face the mirror and meeting his eyes. There was a fire in them, that you couldn't and wouldn't dare point out. His gaze so sharp, like a lion planning to leap on a lamb. 

You leaned on his back, his strong arms wrapping around you promptly. You caressed his arms with your clumsy fingers, as his eyes devoured you whole. You thanked your dumbass for wearing your provocative lingerie set. 

You lifted your head to your right; gazing at his wet, pink lips. You parted his mouth and dived straight in. This time you got braver and brought your tongue into it. Hearing him exhale from his nose almost collapsed you into his arms. Luckily he wasn't planning on letting you go any time soon. 

Parting for a breath, you gazed at your reflection once again. 

How beautiful you two were… 

While he was all hard edges, a burly man; you stood there with your gentle outfit and beautiful curves. He must have been thinking the same thing for he smiled and left a gentle peck on your crown. 

“You’re breathtaking,” he muttered. 

_ I - I’m…. _

Goosebumps erupted on your naked skin, as his grip lowered to the belt of your robe. 

“Please,” you begged, understanding his pleasant innuendo. 

His hands pulled the belt with no hesitation, revealing your naked form clad with a sheer lace set. You heard him hold his breath behind you, meeting his eyes in the mirror, you bit your lip in hesitation. 

Tightly holding your hand, he brought the digits to his lips and kissed the tips softly. Just like how your drunk self did to him, he sucked on them. He moaned softly at the taste of your essence, almost praising you for touching yourself. 

“You taste delectable.”

There was no going back from this, it was wrong. But when his hands stroked your bare stomach, all you think about is how right it was and how you couldn’t give fewer fucks about right or wrong. 

He brought his middle and index finger to the material of your panties. He stroked the lace and smirked when he felt the leather slide so easily. 

“So wet for me,” he seductively whispered. “Good girl.”

You shuddered at his words, almost humped his fingers. Fuck, his words blending your brain like a smoothie. 

He gave your shoulder a peck, another one, another one - until he was sucking your flesh into his mouth. Although he was rough, it didn’t hurt. 

You moaned when his lips met your neck, giving you the pleasure you have been begging for. His sneaky hand reached to the hem of your underwear and stuck his fingers inside. 

“Fuck,” you whimpered feeling his warm hands on your hot core. 

He pulled away from your neck, the limb moist from his saliva and your sweat. He eyed your form appreciatively, a hot mess. The feeling of his fingers delving deeper, the subtle kisses he placed behind your ear... 

With his unoccupied hand, he pushed back your robe to your elbows; the clothing about to fall off your body.

“My princess,” he hummed.”Do you know how beautiful you are?” 

_ Did he call me his princess? _

His fingers raked all over your body, your thighs, your stomach, your chest. His other palm lodged deep in your underwear, teasing you by not giving you what you want. 

When his curious hand found your breast you moaned again. How could you not, when his gorgeous hands made you submit to him. Your desperate self must have amused him, for the corner of his mouth curved upwards. Your heart fluttered at that, fuck you loved making him smile. 

Just as he gave your breast a squeeze, his middle finger delved inside you. Throwing your head back, you grabbed on to his forearms to find some stability. Your breath escalated as his thick finger pumped you.

Sensual sighs escaped your lips as he kept bringing you to pleasure, you felt his hard member on your lower back. Satisfaction bloomed in your chest, he couldn't hold his arousal anymore. He pushed down the cups of your bra and rolled your nipple. 

“Ah!” 

One hand admiring your breast, lips kissing and sucking your neck, his thumb rubbing circles on your clit, his middle and index finger pumping into you. 

When he removed his fingers from you, you gasped and protested. He shushed you and brought his fingers to your lips. 

“Bite,” he ordered. 

You bit the corner of his gloves, as he pushed his hand down revealing his gorgeous palms. You spit out the leather from your mouth, his hands went back to your underwear and lodged two fingers with no hesitation. 

Bringing a hand to his mane you pulled on it, he nuzzled your cheek. 

“I’ve wanted to do this since our kiss in the closet.” He spoke over your skin, tickling you; the words spilling out of his mouth making your throat restrict. 

His groans blended with your faint sounds of pleasure, arousing you further. Nothing could beat this moment, with you in his arms indulging in forbidden fantasies as you met the light in each other’s eye. 

“Kylo,” you dragged out, something building up in your lower belly. 

“C'mon baby, let go.” 

Brows furrowing, eyes shut tightly, you whined as you clenched around his fingers. He claimed your mouth, swallowing your sounds. Your body jolted against his thick-as-brick built as you reached your euphoria. 

His fingers stopped as soon as you shied away from his touch, still sensitive. He left one last peck to your lips before promptly taking you in his arms and walking to bed. You let him carry you, your limbs exhausted, you felt like you couldn't even lift a finger. 

As he placed you in the bed, he assisted you in removing your robe dangling from your form and adjusting your underwear. Your sweaty hairline encouraging your hair to stick to your face; he pushed your hair back. He tucked you in; covering you with the heavy comforter, puffing your pillows. 

“Are you staying?” 

“Yes,” he couldn't say no to your gorgeous form and bright eyes. 

He lay on the other side of the bed, not bothering to go inside the blanket, simply laying on it. You pushed the velvet bed runner restricting your feet’s movement on the floor. An arm found Kylo’s body, as he watched you struggle with the hotel’s comforter that was tucked tightly. 

Chuckling he pulled your arms towards himself, tied your leg around his. You hugged him. His hug was strong, but not enough to suffocate too. It was warm like a cocoon, you bathed in his warmth and generous smell. 

“Kylo…” You whispered to his neck. 

“Hmm?” 

You heard his humming on your hair, you grasped him tighter before finally confessing. 

“I think I love you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look for the update coming soon! Please don't hesitate to comment, they are my only encouragement!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I love you all!


	11. Up and Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo admits your relationship was a mistake, you have brunch with your favourite designer and encounter a familiar face.

You were never keen on showers, sure they were swift and if the water pressure was hard it would feel like your own masseuse. But baths, they were something else. It was warm or cold, like your pool or a hot tub without the jets. 

Sinking your nose into the boiling water you let the aromatherapy relax you as much as it can. Your hands sunk in and out of the water, breaking the pressure. Your traitorous mind recalled yesterday night, this time you sunk your entire head inside the water. 

_ “I think I love you.” _

_ “You don’t know what you’re saying, kid.” _

_ “No, I know what I’m saying!” _

_ “It’s too early for that; you know this.” _

Recalling his facial expression you shut your eyes trying to forget all about it. You knew it was early but how else would you explain your undeniable appeal to him. He was the first one to appear in your mind when you woke up, every time you fought with him your breathing constricted as if you were choking. 

You were sure you were in love with him, and he couldn't blame you for that. After all the slobbish, unsophisticated men you encountered, you knew he was the one. His charm, his intelligence, his maturity… You knew you loved him. 

Rising from the water, your hand found the drain stopper and hauled it, letting the liquid flow through the pipes. You wore the large bathrobe neatly placed on the counter and walked back to the bedroom. 

Kylo had left to his room to shower as soon as you woke up, his suit wrinkled from laying with you. Your memories from yesterday resurfacing as soon as you saw your underwear splayed on the bed. 

You were so busy thinking about your failed confession you almost forgot about your encounter. You felt sore even with having his two fingers. You can't imagine having his entire member inside you. 

_ Kylo has big dick energy alright. _

You had to stop dwelling on the same issues. There was a brunch you had to attend with Cassian and zero tolerance for distraction. Reaching for your suitcase you pulled out a floral midi dress; you took advantage of the sunny weather. 

Putting on your sneakers, you texted Cassian for the address. The next thing you did was your makeup and hair, as you gazed yourself in the mirror. Fuck, yesterday was such a divine feeling. How the hard slopes of his body encased your soft curves. How the leather of his gloves met the lace of your underwear encasing a perfect contrast. 

As you were applying a thin coat of mascara on your eyes, you heard the distant echo of Kylo behind the door. You just hoped you wouldn't have a rocky day, it wasn’t like you confessed your love to your bodyguard the night before right? 

Right as you finished with your outfit and face, Kylo knocked the adjoined door. 

“Can I enter?” 

Caressing and puffing up your hair, you unlocked the door for him. He sauntered over with a dull expression - the usual. You greeted him kindly and jogged to the bedroom one last time to grab your bag and jacket. Kylo graciously kept quiet, both elevating the tension and affection between you. 

“Ready to go?” He asked, already opening the door for you. 

“Yep, we can go.”

_ I don't want to start an argument. _

Biting the inside of your cheek, you strode to the elevator with your bag in hand. Once you were in the elevator, you leaned against the wall. You would not admit it out loud but yesterday had you exhausted, a sweet gentle sore, though. The door shut and the elevator glided smoothly into motion. 

“You look nice,” he broke the silence.

Giving him a side glance, you observed him. His shoulder broad clad with one of his perfect fitting suits. The vision of him practically stopped your wildly pumping heart. 

“You look nice too.” 

What else could you say to him? 

You detected how his brows pulled down and you frowned too. You wondered if he was bothered by your confession last night and the awkwardness in the elevator or something else. Although you spent much time with Kylo, you didn't grasp much about him. The thought distressed you. 

_ I am really selfish huh? _

“Do you like cheesecake?” You started, your voice was breathy. 

_ Such a great way to start the conversation dumbass _. 

“Yes, I like cheesecake,” he replied, furrowing his brows deeper.

“What about blondies?”

“I like them too.” 

“And brownies?” 

“Why are you asking me if I like certain desserts?” He turned to face you in the elevator, dumbfounded by your words. 

“I just,” the words hitched in your throat for a second, then you continued.“I don't know anything about you, and it’s unfair to both of us.” 

“So, you thought that learning my favourite desserts is the way to go.” 

“Well, not exactly but it is a start.” 

You watched him under the light of the elevator, his amber eyes boring into yours. Without a warning, his palm pressed flat against the wall on one side of your shoulder - almost caging you. His head curved over your form as a piece of lock fell over his eye. The urge to push it back was overwhelming, and you did just that. Your fingers ran over his scalp and massaged him. 

His gaze was intense, hot, extremely focused. 

Tilting your head to the side, you sealed your mouth over his; if he was surprised he didn't show because his other hand found your waist at once. You had only kissed him a few times to memorize the curves and slopes of his lips and the power he loved to exert when he kissed you. 

As much as you were a fan of aggressive kisses, this was sweet and passionate and full of love. The concept he was so keen to deny. 

“I want to know you Kylo.” You parted, your eyes shifting to his plump, pink lips. “I want to love you freely.” 

He let out a pained gasp; you understood it was uneasy for the both of you. The relationship you had was supposed to be borderline professional, but since day one you have been pining each other - well maybe it was only you back then, you perceived his fondness of you. 

“You know this is wrong,” he croaked, eyes glowy. He leaned back and removed his hand next to your head. “I should have never kissed you. We can't keep doing this.” 

“I don't care.” You ran to him, reached for his hand and forced him to meet your eyes. “I don't give a fuck about anything. I don't care that you're my bodyguard!” 

“I do!” 

“What?” 

“I care about the fact that I’m your bodyguard!” He hissed, running his fingers through his hair. “I promised your father I would keep you safe, and I can't jeopardize your safety for my personal interest.” 

“Kylo this isn't some kind of personal interest and we both know-”

You were cut off by the elevator ding as it stopped picking up the caller. Cheeks flushing red, you backed away from Kylo and stood in the corner, he did the same and quietly walked next to you. The family hopped in and gave you a puzzled look but you politely smiled instead. 

Giving Kylo a worried look, you pouted and leaned back to wait for your level. There it was once more, his asphyxiating presence… 

  
  
  
  
  


\-------- 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The restaurant was just what you expected, extravagant and crowded. The dark interior with the warm lights gave you a headache while the smell of buttercream coffee opened up your appetite. Cassian trotted over and greeted you. You reached for a hug and placed a small peck to his cheek. 

“Good morning,” you began. “How did you sleep last night?” 

“Like a baby. The pillows made me forget about how tired I was.”He smiled and removed your jacket so courteously.“How about you? It’s an unfortunate event we didn't stay in the same hotel.” 

“Well, it’s not my fault the rooms sold out, you know there are thousands of people coming here because of the runway.” You let him escort you to the large table right by the window with an extensive view, two men and one woman were already seated. 

“But my hotel was great too, a bit far but it's okay.” 

“Well, I’m glad.” 

“Thank you for arranging this meeting, Cassian.” 

“Of course, it’s no big deal.” He pushed back your chair once you arrived at your table. 

“Good morning,” you greeted everyone with their names except the woman. Bodhi, Cassian’s friend from yesterday and of course the designer you were so eager to meet. 

“Good morning,” the designer addressed you with his thick accent. 

“It’s almost afternoon,” Bodhi joked across the table, the woman joining in his laughter. You recognized her from somewhere but you just didn't sense where. 

When she saw you staring at her almost rudely, she smiled and introduced herself. 

“I’m Claudine, Elie’s wife.” 

_ Huh, that’s who she is. _

“Nice to meet you,” you passed your hand across the table to shake hers.“I’m sorry for my discourtesy, I just couldn't recall your name.” 

“That’s alright, happens all the time.” She winked, and you smiled at her warmth. 

“Would you like anything to drink?” Cassian whispered beside you, pouring himself coffee from the service cart placed parallel to the dining table. 

“Earl Grey tea please,” you eyed the selection before passing him your mug. He poured you your hot water and placed the teabag inside. You thanked him, clutching it from his hand. 

Was it bad that every time you drank tea, you remembered Kylo? His amused smile every morning when he handed you, your perfect temperature tea with a bit of maple syrup. You looked behind you evidently. 

Kylo and Phasma were sitting at a table observing you closely. They didn't have anything in front of them, not even water. Maybe it was prevention against distraction, but you couldn't help but feel guilty. He was going to wait for you for the whole brunch with nothing to consume. 

“Your show yesterday,” Cassian began addressing Mr Saab. “was phenomenal. I enjoyed every one of your designs immensely.” 

“Ah, that’s great to hear. What about you?” 

“I loved all of them but your 23rd look especially stood out to me,” you dropped your fork and knife.“I feel like there isn't much use of pants in Haute Couture. It’s amazing how you can keep your signature look while coming up with something original every collection.” 

“Thank you, darling, those are sweet words.” He reached for his cup but dropped it as if in sudden thought. “Cassian, where is that editor you mentioned?” 

“You mean Poe Dameron?” Your eyes widened with the words coming out of your friend’s mouth. “He should be here soon.” 

“Mr Dameron?” You asked, frantic. 

“Oh, I forgot to mention,” Cassian smiled at you before turning to the people around the table. “This young lady here works with Poe Dameron, 'the best editor of the century’.” 

“Oh that’s wonderful,” Claudine praised. 

“Good for you!” Mr Saab joined his wife. 

Excitement and pride bubbled in your chest, overpowering your anxiety about seeing Mr Dameron. The last thing you needed right now was to worry about him learning your social status and question his methods. 

The omelette on top of your plate looked too appetizing to ignore, maybe some food could help calm your nerves. But when you brought the fork to your mouth, you almost gagged at the taste, pathetic. The vegetables were all in different sizes. The egg was so uncooked it was almost leaking around your mouth. 

_ Kylo does so much better than this... _

“I am so sorry, that I’m late.”

_ Kill me, right now. _

You looked up from your plate to the guest who was a tad bit behind schedule. He acknowledged everyone sitting one by one, meeting Cassian’s friend Bodhi before freezing in front of you. 

“What a coincidence!” He raised his brow and sat next to you - the only empty seat, your luck. 

“How are you, Mr Dameron?” You tried hiding your embarrassment. 

“I thought we agreed on Poe,” he passed his mug across the table for some coffee.“I’m really surprised to see you here.” 

“Well, I-” 

“No worries.” 

He must have recognized your face when he said that, for he stopped whispering to you and patted your shoulder. You sighed in relief and the corners of your mouth turned up. Giving one last look at the pathetic excuse of an omelette and your bodyguard a few meters away - you bit the inside of your cheek... 

  
  


\-------

  
  


One by one the attendants of the brunch left to do their business, I guess you could never relate to their busy lifestyle. Cassian had to leave too, but you decided to be courteous and wait with him outside. That’s when Kylo recommended he drop you off too, and called a car. 

So now you, him, Kylo and his bodyguard were outside the restaurant waiting. 

“This morning was great, thank you once again, Cassian.”

“I should be thanking you. They loved you!” He squeezed your shoulder playfully. You side glanced at Kylo and hated the envy in his eyes. 

_ He can flirt with interns and colleagues, but I can’t even be friends with my childhood best friend? Makes sense. _

“Elie even asked if we were dating.” 

_ HUH??? _

Inside your brain thousands of sirens were going off, every cell in your body looking down in second-hand embarrassment as if it wasn't them. You didn't dare to glimpse at Kylo. You already knew he had murder in his eyes. 

See this is why he confounded you. 

“Huh! That’s funny!”You faked laughed, eyes revealing something else. 

“You don't have to act. I was uncomfortable too.”

“Okay good,” you huffed and realized what you said. “I mean not like I wouldn't date you because you're hot and all but maybe you're not my type, not to say I wouldn't date you though-”

“Hey, hey calm down,” he pushed the air with his palms.“Let’s change the topic.” 

“Alright.”

The cogs in your brain were turning trying to make conversation but not to go to the sensitive subjects but the taxi that parked in front saved you. 

“I guess it’s time for me to go.” He kissed your cheeks and gave a curt hug before getting into the car while Phasma opened the door for him. “I’ll see you back at home.” 

“Bye! Have a good trip!” 

Maybe it would have been fun to go back with Cassian, but he had a meeting to attend to while you were required at your job in two days. 

Watching the car ride off you did something weird, you flashed a grin at Phasma and waved at her. She lifted her hand, but you couldn't even see her expression with the car’s speed. 

You lifted your brows and turned to Kylo, your hands in your pockets - excited and terrified to be alone with him. He looked delicious even with his hair messy and tie askew. Just the way you liked him. 

“Why is your tie never straight?” You scolded him, reaching for his tie and placing it properly, parallel to his shirt buttons. “Where’s your tie clip? And you’re not even wearing your cufflinks.” 

“I see the tables have turned,” he observed your gentle hands adjusting his outfit. 

“I guess they have.” Giving one last dusting to his shoulders you stepped away. 

“How was brunch?” 

“The people were great, I loved meeting all of them but the food, blech” you stuck your tongue out and shook your head.“It was not good, I don't know how they served that food.” 

“I understand how some restaurants can go overboard when trying to cook gourmet food.” 

“It was not good,” you squint your eyes recalling the taste. 

“Hello?”

Kylo picked up his phone and spoke to who you assumed to be the driver. You looked away instantly, it would be peculiar to stare at him like a freak.

“Yes, are you coming? No, I can’t see you. Are you sure? Which restaurant? No, that’s the wrong place, the brick building.” 

You could hear his frustration and with the confused driver, the line between his eyebrows gave you anxiety. You wanted to run and flatten it and then kiss his forehead till you reached his lips and down his body. 

_ Alright, it's one in the afternoon, calm down horny demon. _

“Okay wait where you are, I’m going to walk there.” 

He removed the phone from his ear and turned to you:

“Stay where you are, if something happens go back inside.” 

“Okay,” you replied without being bratty, gave a cheeky tuck of hair. His gaze lingered on your hair for a second. 

_ Wow, those self-care threads sure are helpful. _

He passed the restaurant and trotted away from you with his long-ass legs. He looked simply out of a fashion magazine, a phone in his ear, hair flowing like Marilyn Monroe’s skirt. 

_ How did I get so lucky? _

“Excuse me, ma’am?” 

You flinched when a man instantly appeared next to you, he probably wasn't being creepy but you were too busy ogling Kylo you didn't notice him approaching you. 

“Would you like to donate to the Wildlife Sanctuary and help millions of animals every year?” 

You eyed the man; he looked too old to be doing his kind of job - you remember desperate and hopeful teens begging for this type of task- but this forty-something man with a purple hat and eyes as dark as a raccoon's was handing you a pamphlet.

“Yes, I would love to.” You handed the pamphlet back to him with a quick skim and reached for your purse as soon as he passed you the clipboard to fill in your information. 

Writing your name and other basic things like your number and email your pen stopped when it reached the address. You hesitated on which address to write, yours or Kylo’s? 

_ I mean it is my new home, and doubt he’ll let me go back to my apartment to get junk mail. _

You put down Kylo’s address. 

“Thank you so much ma’am, we, as Wildlife Sanctuary, thank you for caring about the animals.” 

“No problem, have a good day.” 

The man smiled, once he saw the donation on the clipboard and left you alone to wait for Kylo. You watched the man walk past a passerby and not request a donation from them. 

_ I guess it’s my rich outfit. _

“What the hell are you doing?” 

Spinning to face the owner of the voice, you saw Kylo with a mad look on his face. Furrowing your brows, you turned to Kylo and his tight grip on your arm. 

“What the hell are you doing?” You desperately tried breaking free from his grasp and furious gaze. “Let me go!” 

“Why are you talking to strangers? Didn't I tell you to go inside?” 

“He asked for a donation!” You pulled your arm free and rubbed it with your hand. “I don't understand why you're making a big deal of this, he just left.” 

“Are you seriously this stupid?”

“Excuse me?” You gawked at his impertinence, not seeing a sliver of the man you know. 

“What if he kidnapped you? What if-” 

“Well, he didn't!” 

“Just- just get inside the car.” He rubbed in between his nose with fingers. His hands were shaking from anger, jaw clenched and a gaze too hard to be directed at you. 

“Don't tell me what to do!” You still walked to the car. Your problem wasn't with the taxi it was with him. You hated his tone and his words, and attitude. 

He pushed you inside the car regardless and climbed in next to you. You angrily scooted on the couch, preventing your thighs to contact. He told the address to the driver and gave you a knowing look, you glared back at him and tied your arms around your chest. 

  
_ Maybe I don’t love him? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MC and Kylo's relationship be like: ⬆️⬇️⬆️⬇️⬆️⬇️
> 
> I guess I really love angst, but did you really think I would break a taboo that easily? 
> 
> okay here is your lovely dress for all of your beautiful forms [Reformation floral dress](https://cdn-images.farfetch-contents.com/15/25/90/04/15259004_26700163_1000.jpg)
> 
> Much kisses to all of you, YOU GUYS HAVE TO STOP BEING SO SWEET ❤️❤️❤️


	12. Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You resolve the tension with your bodyguard, Mr Dameron calls. T make it up to you Kylo takes you out to dinner.

“What is wrong with you?” You exploded like a stick of dynamite at the man ushering you inside your hotel room. “You always do this! 

He ignored you and strode inside your bedroom and checked the wardrobe like the psycho he was. You trailed behind him, mouth agape at his peculiar behaviour; even at your worst, he was never this rude to you. 

“Are you even listening to me?” Exclaiming at him, you almost hit his back when he came to a halt in front of the bed. Your eyes shifted to the gold carved mirror, subtly reminding you of your gentle sin just last night. He turned to confront you and had a stoic look on his face. 

_ The usual bastard expression. _

“I’m tired of you not talking!” You pushed against his chest. 

“And I’m tired of you acting so reckless!” 

“Acting recklessly because I don't fucking interrogate everyone I interact with or maybe I don't dig into every pillow I sleep on, to find ‘danger’?”

“You know I’m doing it for your protection,” he gritted out, pointing his index finger at you.

“I don't care!”

The veins on his temples exposed themselves with every stretch of his forehead. “You would be kidnapped or worse dead if I didn't protect you.” 

“Who the fuck asked you?” You breathed heavily, exhausted from yelling, coming up with arguments and keeping your hands at his hard chest. “You’re a fucking psycho do you know that?” 

“Maybe I am a psychopath - trying to keep you alive.” 

“If you care so much about my well being, why do you hurt me so much!” Even though you hissed the word, it still carried the distress you felt by his rejection and hypocrisy. 

He remained speechless, a twitch of his lips reminded you that he wanted to tell you, but shut his mouth timid of revealing emotions. Your hands slipped down his chest like dejected and hurt - so much hurt. It was absurd how fast your emotions changed. 

You turned to your right, trying to distract yourself with the stupid painting placed above the bed. Blinding yourself with the gold paint so you would stop your own liquid gold pooling up on your eyes. 

“Kid, look at me.” 

You refused and wiped your tears with your fingers while not even offering him the satisfaction of your eyes on his. 

“Don’t cry.” He had the audacity to sound devastated. “Please.” 

His voice soft as butter, a symphony to your ears but all the agony to your heart. You blinked in pain and furrowed your brows in distress, for once you had nothing to say and no idea for what to do with him. 

You felt his massive and warm hands on your face and tried to break free from his secure hold. Although forcefully but soft enough not to hurt you, he faced you with his dejected gaze. He brought his lips to your forehead and kept it there for a few seconds while his brawny arms snaked around you. 

This is what you loved, not picking fights with him or questioning your love for him. In these moments you forgot everything, the Earth and its tenants. His warmth was enough to cocoon you into a bubble of peace of delusion; nudging you of all the good that existed. 

This was what you loved - except it wasn't. 

“No!” You walked away from the hug and ignored his weary expression. “You always do this! You kiss me, and you make me feel better, and when I confess my feelings you run away! I thought I was a coward, but you are! I was never afraid to love you and show my emotions while you just stayed there and acted like I’m crazy! ” 

“No-” 

“I gave you my everything: my soul and body - and it’s still not enough for you!” 

“Just listen to me!” He hauled you in front him, taking advantage of your aggressively waving hands. 

“Listen to what? More of the bullshit about how you're my bodyguard and this wrong? You should have known this before you stuck your tongue inside my mouth and fingers inside my pussy!” 

He pursed his lips for a second; you enjoyed making him shut up. But he didn't let you enjoy your glory because he threw you on the bed angrily and climbed over you. Your eyes widened in horror and shock, he merely stayed on his elbows while surveying you like a hawk. His eyes visiting every crevice on your face and finally landing on your orbs. 

“You’re going to listen to me.”

“What if I don’t want to? 

“Just listen.” 

You shut your mouth and decided to hear this reasoning. You wouldn't lose anything right? 

“When I first saw you at your workplace, soaking like a kitten -” he explained, recalling the memory. Your eyes opened wide. “I just thought that I finally met someone worth my attention.” 

“As time passed, I learnt that you weren't just a damsel in distress and me, the arrogant hero infatuated with her.” He pushed your hair back from where it fell on your face. “You were so strong and didn't take shit from anyone, with time I found myself staring at you longer, unable to keep my hands off you.” 

Your mouth opened like a trout at his deep confession, your brain was so jumbled with his words all over your cells. 

_ I am high? Because I don't remember taking a hit or anything. _

“I was conflicted, I wanted to consume you but it was wrong.” He sighed while gazing into you adoringly. “I don't care about right or wrong anymore, all I care about is you and your safety.” 

“Kylo-” 

“Shh, let me finish” Placing a finger on your lips, he shut you up.“Now, I’m terrified at the thought of losing you, and like I said I’m afraid that I will endanger your safety because of my undeniable, uncontrollable attraction to you.” 

“Kylo,” you began, doe-eyed - watching him intently. “We can do this. If we do this, us. I promise to obey whatever you tell me to do. Maybe I won't obey the stupid ones, like don't tell me to not talk to the cashiers or some other shit. But I want to, please.”

“Okay?” You urged when he kept quiet. 

“Alright,” he raised his brows but you tackled him with your parched lips before he could utter another word. 

He placed his hand on your neck and head while you held onto his shoulder and pulled his hair. Your legs tangled with his hurriedly and rubbed around his limbs unashamedly. 

Between your breaks due to your inability to hold your breath, he kissed all over your face while you tried to escape his ticklish kisses. 

You were kissing and were elated. You had nothing to worry about, no consequences or stupid feelings - maybe a bit of embarrassment but the horny demon inside you, loved to dominate over it. Just like finishing a term assignment, a heavy weight was lifted off your shoulders. 

“What do you want to do tonight?” Kylo broke from the kiss and eyed you like he always did. 

“I don’t know.”

“We’ll do anything you want.” 

“Umm okay then,” you pondered for a moment. “I want fish and I want to go to the swimming pool and then we can eat dessert and watch a film.” 

“Alright, consider it done.” He kissed your forehead and detangled from you to go back to his room.

“Hey!” You questioned missing his warmth and trailing after him. 

“I have some calls to make,” he pinched your chin and gave your cheek a gentle peck.“I’ll pick you up for dinner.” 

_ How long does one call take? _

“Okay,” you huffed. “I have some work to do as well.” 

“Bye princess,” he disappeared behind the adjoined door and left you to yourself. 

Smiling at the nickname, you ran back to the bed and hopped on. Laying like a starfish you looked up at the mandala ceiling, recalling every event today. Sure it didn't start great, and you didn't know how it would end either, but fuck were you happy. You had the taste of your bodyguard on your tongue and the smell of him on your pillows. You were more than thankful that you didn't let the housekeepers in. 

\------

Your lower back hurt from sitting on the desk for almost four hours. Throwing your head back you twisted it around your neck and rubbing your shoulder in one hand. Shutting down your notebook and laptop, you rose from your seat and walked over to the balcony. 

The fresh air flowed through your lungs while you blood circulated all over your body. You stretched out, enjoying the view in front of you. The dying sun was slowly setting, the moon ready to take over its place. The corners of your mouth turned up, enjoying the serene. 

The ringtone of your phone echoed from your room, you walked inside to pick it up but stopped when you saw the caller ID. 

“Good evening Poe,” you remembered not to call him Mr Dameron. 

“To you as well, I was calling about this morning.” 

“Oh yeah, a-about that -,” you stammered on your words, but he cut you off. 

“I should have known,” he spoke on the other line.“Just asked Hugo about your association with Andor, didn't take a while to understand who your parents were.” 

“Poe, I’m so sorry I should have mentioned it.”

“You don't have to apologise for anything; I don't need your family history to work with me.”He sounded amused on the other line. You felt relieved. “I’m just curious as to why you didn't let anyone know, your mother and I are acquainted.”

“I am aware of your relationship with my mum, but I don't need anyone to know my parents - I don't want people to think I got this job because of my name.” 

“You know how powerful your name is in an industry like this right?” 

“I understand but,” you sighed, took a deep breath and continued. “I rather make a name for myself instead of being known as the privileged daughter of two famous people.” 

He didn't speak for a few seconds; you could only hear his breathing. 

“You are so much different than I thought you would be, I admire your work ethic and morality,” he began after a few seconds. “The reason why I made you work with me was - you know, It’s better if we speak this face to face.” 

_ Ok, now I’m curious. _

But you couldn't ask him that, although you were on a first-name basis he was still your boss. 

“I understand.”

“I have to go now. I’ll see you at work Tuesday okay?” 

“Sure,” you affirmed walking back to the balcony.“Bye.”

“Bye, my little intern.” 

You turned your phone off and placed it back in your pocket. You didn't know what to feel, but you weren't as happy as before. It was horrifying to think your boss knew your parents and maybe would favour you for it. You scrunched up your face in disgust. 

“Who was that?” 

You turned to you right when you heard the voice of your bodyguard. A smile blossomed on your face as soon as you identified his form on the balcony next to yours, smoking. 

“My boss.” Your mood improved immediately. “And I see you are trying to kill yourself as usual, while I am thinking you are busy working.” 

He threw his head back and laughed, a cute sight on him; the one you didn't spot much often but wanted to see much often. Something advised you that you would see him grin more with your upcoming relationship. 

“C’mon get ready,” a cloud of smoke followed Kylo to the balcony door.“I’m taking you downstairs.” 

“Alright,” you dragged out flirtily before Kylo winked and disappeared from your sight. You kissed your hand and blew your imaginary kiss behind him. And then hid your hand behind your back, as if someone saw you. 

With excitement bubbling up in your chest, you ran back to your room and rushed to get an outfit from your luggage for tonight. This was going to be your first “official” date, and you were nothing but elated. 

\---------

With a knock on your door, you squealed and reached for the adjoined door, but all you saw was his room and no Kylo in sight. Some insisting knocking from your left followed, hinting to your bodyguard’s presence. 

With a red short dress, you were ready to impress and feel comfortable at the same time. 

You pushed open the main door, to see Kylo with a sharp suit, looking delicious as ever. He was wearing a black matching jacket and slim fit suit pants with a crisp cotton white shirt. You noted how he ditched his tie too. 

“Hi,” you greeted, the corners of your mouth turning upwards. 

“Hi,” he greeted back with his deep voice; you could hear him talk for hours and never get bored. 

He offered his large pale hand for you to hold, and you grabbed it with a death grip; let him drag you to the elevator. 

It was hard to contain your feelings trapped in an elevator while having the man you loved next to you. His eyes raked over your form, smirking while he ogled your outfit choice. It was also hard not to tackle him with how delicious he looked, however you held yourself at bay. You wanted today to be nothing but sweet and calm; not full of eroticism. 

When you arrived at the dinner hall Kylo pulled your hand and dragged you to the reserved balcony table. It looked so beautiful with the fairy lights, and you couldn't help but gasp in awe. The view was breathtaking, and the night smelled so clear. 

“It looks amazing Kylo,” you gave Kylo’s cheek a peck and let him push your chair back. 

He sat opposite you and watched you view the scenery. You let the server pour some white wine onto both of your glasses. The server talked about the choices for the dishes. Kylo smirked as soon as he mentioned the fish, you choose the lemon herb salmon with cream potatoes for the both of you.

Kylo whispered something to the waiter but you didn't investigate. 

He looked around the terrace, there weren't a lot of people in there. He eyed everyone through the glass door suspiciously. Just opposite you, an elderly couple sat. They kept laughing and seemed to have a great time. You let out a hearty chuckle watching the couple interact then turn back to Kylo. 

He followed you with his focused and intimidating eyes. You shuffle a bit and then speak. 

“They seem to enjoy their time.” you grinned. 

“Yeah.” he huffed out looking at them for a brief second but then returning to gaze at you. 

“The view is so beautiful don't you think?” 

“Yeah,” he shrugged his shoulder and gave you his mischievous stare.“The scenery in front of me is so much better.” 

Looking down at the table, you took a gulp of your wine to calm your nerves. His eyes made you think of NSFW things, and you just wanted to eat your dinner in peace. As much as cold Kylo was ironically hot, this side of him was something else; you crossed your legs trying to adjust the pressure on your desperate core. 

“When are you going back to school?” He inquired, taking a sip of his wine. He loved to play with you like this: change the topic, so he could see you bothered by it. 

“In a month,” you answered nonchalantly, playing his game. “The internship was supposed to be just a few weeks but they extended it and made it a co-op opportunity.” 

“Just a month,” he repeated but his eyes looked troubled. “Your boss, Poe. Why did he call?” 

“He wanted to discuss the brunch and questioned why I didn't tell him about my parents - which is stupid because how do you even start a conversation like that?”

“Be careful around him, kid.” 

“Because you’re jealous?” You gently teased, a playful smirk on your lips. 

But he didn't look like he was playing, he meant what he remarked. 

“I’m serious, just be careful okay?” 

“Of course.” You huffed and then started playing with your necklace. He gazed at your hand and then noticed your cleavage right under it, your jewellery falling perfectly in between your plump breasts. 

He removed his gaze from your chest and drank his wine too quickly. You pretended you didn't notice anything and gave him a sweet look. You enjoyed your desired effect on him. It wasn't just going to be Kylo having control over you right? 

Seeing the waiter come with some appetisers, you watched him put a cheese plate in front of you two. The wooden plate was full of different varieties of cheeses, red grapes and figs. Picking up a piece of camembert you popped it into your mouth and hummed. 

“Fuck, this is good!” 

“I have a question.” He picked up a fig and bit into it. “How come a mannered young lady like you has such a dirty mouth?” 

You rolled your eyes at his peculiar question and smiled when you detected his amused expression. 

“Occasional swearing doesn't mean I have a dirty mouth.”

“I disagree.” 

He surveyed you, waiting for you to answer. 

“Fine, when I first started college I picked it up from my friends, and when I moved out I finally started to swear freely.” You acknowledged truthfully. “But now it’s kinda hard because sometimes when I’m with people like my parents, it just comes out. But it’s not fair for you to ask this because you swear too!” 

“Yes, I do.” He laughed at your accusation, but his gaze turned predatory in a second. “I remember saying something when we were in the closet.” 

_ Fuck him.  _

Horrified out of your mind you opened your mouth before he could get another word the server came with your food. You thanked the waiter and dug in before waiting for another second; not mentioning the elephant in the room. 

“Do you like it?” He naturally asked. 

"Mm, it tastes great. How’s yours?” 

“Good.” 

You ate your food in silence for a while, still thinking about your kiss and lovemaking. It seemed like your horniness was only prevalent when he wasn't around or kept quiet; because once he gave that look and spoke: your confidence would fly over the roof, replacing it with your shyness. 

“Oh, wow thank you!” 

He watched you as you thanked the waiter once again for the extra wine and smiled at him the whole time. 

“Kylo,” you begin, looking up at him with bright eyes. “Why did you get so angry today?” 

He breathed in and out while considering you and your question. 

“There are some things I can’t tell you,” he confessed watching your eyes drop.

“But he was just a normal man, I don't understand.”

“It’s best we take precautions.” He found your hand on the table and covered it with his. Recognising the gesture, you squeezed his hand in return. “Do you promise to listen to me?” 

“Like I told you before, of course.” You picked his finger up, leaned over and gave his knuckles a lingering kiss. “I would do anything for you.”

_ Oh wow, I should keep this to myself.  _

He didn't respond but he smiled as he ate his last piece of food. It wasn't like you expected him to say something back, it was too soon. Well for you it wasn't. 

You were already done with your food; you attentively watched him finish his. 

After a while, a waiter collected the empties, and the other brought a plate of dessert and placed it right in the middle. 

“One?” You questioned eyeing the chocolate covered brownie.

It was shaped like a heart and had some raspberry sauce drizzled on the side. You stared at the dessert-like it offended you and then laughed. 

“Wow!” 

He nodded and pushed the plate in front of you. 

“You’re not having some?” You asked.

“No, I'm good.” 

You shrugged and dug in the dessert with your dessert spoon, appreciating the romantic gesture. Taking it in your mouth, you hummed happily and licked your lips. 

“You’re missing out,” you said as you took another spoon into your mouth.

When you looked back at him, you could see that he noticed the chocolate on your lips and gulped. You were happy about how much you could control him with a flick of your hair or the least bit of your glowing skin.

He watched as you put down the spoon and held your belly because you ate too much. The desert was unfinished and was waiting for someone to take the last piece. He grabbed your spoon and scraped off the rest of the dessert. You widened your eyes as he licked the utensil clean and hummed like you while smirking. 

“That was my spoon!”

“Sorry,” he mumbled, clearly not sorry. 

After a while, you stood up from your chair and leaned wearily on the terrace railings. The wind hit your skin in an unfriendly manner; you shivered as you reached for your cardigan in the patio chair. 

Kylo sat behind you, you took a good look at him and then back at the view. It smelled better than all the 3-wick candles falsely claiming rustic scents. Huffing it in you pondered about your job, Kylo and your parents. 

Perceiving a dark presence next to you, you lifted your head up and saw Kylo mimicking your stance but looking at the stars instead. He met your eyes, and you gave him a small smile. 

“You don't see this many stars in the city,” he pointed out. 

“No, you certainly don't.” you nodded and stared at what he was gazing at. 

“They are so beautiful,” you said admiring the blinking and the silent ones. 

He bestowed you a glance and nodded in approval. 

“They are.” 

Turning to your right, you noticed he was staring adoringly at you. You bit your lip in anxiety, an unfortunate habit you can never give up. His focus shifted downwards as you held your breath in. Your eyes met his again, and he leaned forward. Before you could mention anything, he pressed his burning lips against yours. 

Like muscle memory, your careless hands found his hair and tugged on it aggressively. His hands on your cheek and exposed neck, gripping your lips in a possessive manner. Kylo’s perfect lips, occasional nips here and there, a few tongue actions - the impeccable recipe for a heated kiss. 

Under the stars, you made out with the brooding man. Like the stupid romantic comedies that Jyn loved to watch, or a postcard with a cute couple. 

“You make me forget everything,” he murmured against your lips, as you once again parted for shallow breath. You definitely needed to work on holding your breath more than ten seconds. 

He gave one last gentle peck to your lips before your hands fell onto his chest. 

You tilted your head up, observed his features. Lips moistened from saliva, eyes so dark and dilated, and a perfect greek nose. 

“Do you want to go to the pool?” He caressed up and down your face. 

“Umm, yeah sure,” you broke out of your trance. 

He walked to the table putting on his suit jacket. You can't help but admire how he filled up the shirt. Mimicking him, you took your cardigan into your hand and stood next to him closely walking back into your suite to change. He grasped your gentle hand tightly and kissed it, just like you did - except it didn't follow a confession.

“Let’s go princess.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about this weird updating dates, I'm really upset with school. My plan was to publish a chapter every Wednesday but every time I'm writing or editing I get a notification from my classes from homework assigned at that moment and due in an hour. It's seriously so unorganized and messing up my brain. I can't wait for June and for all of this to be over. 
> 
> I really want to thank you guys for being understanding and not abandoning your support. I love you guys ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> [Camilla red Dress](https://cdn-images.farfetch-contents.com/3'/15/16/63/32/15166332_26347093_1000.jpg)


	13. Undisclosed Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Kylo decide to spend the night watching movies and having fun, things quickly escalate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This chapter includes explicit content, if you wish to not read it please stop when you reach the 🍒 emoji

  
  


“Today felt like such a long day.” 

You thought to yourself, letting out a contented sigh.

“Kylo!”

You called out to your bodyguard swimming to the corner of the pool. A wide grin on your wet lips. 

“Why don’t you join me? The water is amazing.”You placed your forearms on the marble and half-hauled your body. Pool water sloshed around you. 

He merely sat there, on the lounge chair as if he was a Greek statue, except holding onto your towel and phone. He didn’t even bother changing to something more comfortable, playing the flawless bodyguard role. All the time, his eyes watched you intently. 

He gave you a half-smile, eyed your wet face and hair appreciatively. He was so beautiful with the light created by pool waves dancing on his pale skin. 

“Maybe next time,” he affirmed not before giving the couple, who just left the exclusive pool, a glare. 

_ Overdramatic… _

“Come on, just for a bit,” you huffed. 

He shook his head sideways, a telltale sign that he wasn’t going to be easy to convince. 

After spending months with him, you knew Kylo Ren was as stubborn as a mule. 

Pouting, you left his sight and swam towards the end. You pumped your legs and worked your arms farther into the pool, enjoying the solidarity. Swimming to and back to the jets, all was forgotten when you submerged yourself deeper. 

You did numerous laps, enjoying the warmth and the neon lights surrounding the pool. For once you were content and weren't moping around. Even before Kylo, something was lacking in your life. Occasional blind dates by your parents, guys you met at soirées; nobody could hold a candle to what you sensed towards your bodyguard. 

Once you got bored of swimming by yourself, you made your way to Kylo. Your limbs were tired, and you could almost hear the liquid trapped in your ear. 

Now you could have just gotten out of the pool sexy and majestic but since things were going serious you were ashamed to attempt such a thing. You could save those for the next dates. 

You reached for the ladder and pulled yourself up. You noticed Kylo standing up and making his way over to you, you squeezed the water out of your hair. 

“Arms up,” he ordered, your mouth parted open. Despite being surprised at his directions, you followed and lifted your arms for him to wrap the fluffy towel around you. He left a peck on your nose. “Good girl.” 

_ Okay, calm down - no need to ooze any liquids. He just praised you, nothing kinky— please! _

You dissented your horny body for betraying you and your brain; he did everything to try and manage to get you aroused. His smell, his voice, his words... Or maybe you were absolutely desperate? 

This dispute between your brain and body and heart, it was exhausting. Instead of functioning normally, they were making your life miserable. But deciding to not give in to your internal conflict, you put on a facade and squeezed Kylo’s hand as he took yo to your room. 

While he was acting as cool as a cucumber, he was hiding something. You recall the blush tinting his cheeks when you revealed your two-piece in the room or the way his Adam’s apple bobbed when you submerged in the water. 

Thankfully, it was late for anyone to join you in the elevator; you were alone with him. And he took advantage of that. It seemed that he loved making you blush and heat your cheeks, sort of revenge for making him flustered. 

He eyed you dangerously and approached you with contrasting slow steps. He leaned over you just like he did this morning and let his orbs roam over your features.

“You’re beautiful.”

You have been running your mouth about all the shit you would do to him and how you would fuck his brains out. But now you were blushing like a dumb school girl at his compliments. You didn’t know if it was you that was weird or him that made you act identical to a chameleon - if they altered moods instead of colours. 

Kylo leaned towards your neck and inhaled your intoxicating perfume deeply. Your eyes shut and your eyebrows furrowed at his nose tickling you. 

“You smell good,” he muttered without tilting his head covered by a veil of your hair. His keen nose rubbed up and down the length of your neck. 

_ Flirty Kylo is much worse than I anticipated! I don’t think I can endure an hour with him. _

You almost wanted to scream at him: “who are you? And what did you do to my bodyguard?” 

His plush lips shifted downwards and gave your shoulder a kiss - right above your bikini strap. He stared at you with hooded eyes and claimed your wet lips in a beat. His lips were punishingly hard. 

For a second you stayed still, not knowing how to react and frankly unaware. But as soon as you understood what was happening you let out a squeak in surprise, and your hand found his hand and squeezed it. Something inside you awakening. He controlled the kiss as if he owned you, soul and body; you stayed still and reciprocated his passionate kiss. 

Although you loved taking control, sometimes letting go was better. 

Once the kisses diminished to pecks, he brought your palm to his cheek and caressed them with his full lips. Disbelief flooded your mind. You were getting kissed and worshipped by your hot ass bodyguard. Never in your craziest, horniest dreams, would you expect him to act like this. 

“We’re still on for tonight?” You flirted shyly. You wouldn't even dare focus at his ambers, playing with the hem of his shirt’s collar. 

“Yes, we are,” he confirmed.“Let me take a shower, and I’ll come to your room.” 

“Okay,” you replied, trying to be all cute. It must have worked because he kissed your left cheek and later straightened, letting you breathe out slowly and freely. 

“Did you always want to be in the military?” You began, wanting to know more about him. 

“Are you dedicating your questions to ask inside the elevator?” 

“Just answer it!” 

“I didn’t,” he acknowledged.“Is that sufficient?” 

“What did you want to do?” You insisted. 

He froze.

“I wanted to be a pilot,” he answered adequately. 

“Why didn't you?” 

His face fell as you anticipated his answer. A crease appeared between his eyebrows, you internally panicked at his expression. 

_ Great way to upset him, dumbass. _

Before you may have consoled him, the door to the elevators opened and Kylo pulled you out. Bestowing him a glance, you tried to make out his mood. If he appeared upset a few seconds ago, he looked composed and stoic right now. You bit your lip in hesitation. Why did you skip ‘The Manners Class’ again? 

As soon as you made your way to your rooms, he scanned your card over the lock, ushered you in. As you removed your towel and hurled it on the couch, he examined the rooms for you. 

“I’m going to take a shower and change. I’ll see you in ten minutes,” he gave your cheek a caress when he came back. 

“Bye!” You waved behind him and went to your room to change for the night. 

  
  
  


\-------

Throwing the decorative pillows on the floor, you huffed and gave up your search in the bedroom. 

You’ve been searching for your phone for almost ten minutes. It was roiling at its best and you screamed noiselessly in frustration. Sauntering to the entrance you checked the chiffonier and the wardrobe but finally came to a halt at the moment you saw your towel on the couch. How could you have forgotten you gave your phone to Kylo? 

There was an important call you had to make. By important, you meant telling Jyn about your weekend and giving way too many details about your personal life. 

To retrieve your phone, you tip-toed to Kylo’s room. When you peeked through the door, you noticed that he wasn't in there, but the sound of water confirmed his presence. 

You skimmed over the bed and the surfaces where your phone could be, but you didn't recognise anything. At the last moment, close to giving up, you heard the shower stop. Kylo would take time dressing up, you could have just asked him where it was from the bathroom door and speak to Jyn till he arrived. 

Directing your steps to the bedroom, you saw the light peeking out from the bathroom door and the vision that may solely belong to the Garden of Eden. 

You broke off. 

_ Ever heard of privacy? Abort mission! _

While your brain was short-circuiting, desire knotted in your stomach. Kylo was coming out of the room - a towel hanging dangerously low on his hips. As soon as he noticed you, he stopped and looked surprised once in his life. 

“Princess?” 

_ Yes, but this princess is not functioning. Come back in five minutes.  _

Sure, you had naturally seen his bare chest once or twice, your perverted mind urging you to take a peek then and there but this - this! He was drenched and exposing his prominent Apollo's belt. You accidentally followed the trail of the droplets of his lustrous hair that passed his chest, the crevices of his abs until it disappeared by his happy trail. 

_ Say something dumbass. _

But you weren't wasn't listening to your brain, you opened your mouth - compared to a stupid trout. 

“Can I touch them?”

_ What the fuck?! Why did you say that? Quickly apologise and run! Right now. _

Without breaking eye contact, Kylo approached you slowly and steady. Your breathing constricted, he stopped right in front of you. Slowly he took your fist resting by your side. He took your locked fists to his mouth and after gravely kissing your small hand, he stared at you and dragged your palm lower on his neck. 

You swallowed the lump in your throat. 

You weren't a girl easily impressed by shirtless men but Kylo remained an exception to every kind of men. And now, as your palm slid down his pecks a sense of curiosity and thrill bloomed in your chest. 

Gathering a shaky breath, you averted from his amber orbs and unto your hands. His pale skin littered with scars, a contrast to your smooth digits, but succeeding to look breathtaking. 

His hand directed your palm straight to his left peck, your heart beat out of your chest. His shower-pink skin, hardened by years of muscle and hard work, you detected his accelerated heart on your hands. Were you causing this effect on him? 

Your eager fingers trailed lower and made contact with his stomach muscles. You struggled to swallow your saliva. Your fingernails grazed and caressed the path along his prominent abs; you suffered a familiar fire on your lower stomach. Inclining your head up, you perceived his eyes shut, taking short breaths from his parted lips and heard him swallow. 

As if he noticed your staring, his eyes fluttered open; you watched each other with intense gazes. 

Bringing your head closer to his, you felt his breath on your face, saw the desperation in his pupils. He clasped your hand roaming on his stomach. With no hesitation, you pressed your lips against his as gently as possible. 

You could detect your pulse on your throat, his moist lips tingling yours, setting your entire figure on fire. Without moving your tongue, you merely tried enjoying the magnificent feeling. 

This wasn't your typical toe-curling kiss, it was one of those where you wanted to rip out your painful heart and give up on your lungs. 

He parted your lips and deepened the kiss, placed his hand on your neck and brought you closer than before. It was as if the room's temperature increased by one or two degrees, your heart beats echoing all over the room. When your teeth grazed his lower lip, he breathed through his nose compared to a feral dragon. 

You tied both of your arms on his neck as he picked you up with one arm. Amazed at his strength you squealed, but attached your legs around his hip nonetheless, as he carried you to the shower. 

🍒

You heard the shower door slide open, and picked up on him turning on the water but you were too busy wrestling with his tongue. Your back hit the icy marble wall, your lips stopped moving against his. The ice water pelted onto you, you yelped and scrambled away, your lounge clothes getting wet and attaching to your skin. 

He ferociously sucked your neck to calm you and hug you closer to his built. Turning your head to the right, your fumbling hands found the nob and twisted it to a hot temperature. You relaxed immediately and untied your legs. 

Fuck, his enthusiasm and animal instinct was turning you on exceptionally; you couldn't distinguish between the wetness in your hot core. The way he was kissing your figure as if he needed it, how he groped you even with the soaking materials stuck to your skin. You didn't just stay there and let him play with you; you joined in the fun. 

You played with his dripping hair and warm skin, his back harder than a wall. He reached behind your ear; your eyes fluttered shut. He would kill you with this: his tender touches and caresses. 

Like a spider, his hands crawled from your bottom to the hem of your shirt. You twisted his wet hair to meet his lips. He obliged and let you control the kiss. His hand shifted impatiently on your shirt. 

“Are you sure about this?” He separated from the kiss, his mouth parted, the water hitting his skin. 

“Yes,” you confirmed, wrapping your arms around his waist.“Yes, please.” 

You were swimming in dangerous waters, having intercourse with your bodyguard in a shower. The moment someone found out about the nature of your relationship, Kylo would be fired and you - you would probably be stuck in your parents’ house for eternity. 

You didn't know if the pleasant warmth was coming from his physique or the spraying liquid. But surely both distracted you from your panicking. 

Kylo snatched you by the hips and pulled your top over your head. The garment fell to the floor with a wet plop; he hurried to clutch your bare stomach. He met your eyes once again, you shivered at the intensity you saw in them. His stunning eyes raked all over your face and kissed you once more before kissing above your brassiere. 

Your hands went through his hair, sliding and tugging it. You become aware of his hands on the back of your bra, threatening to unclasp it. Impatience flowed through your nerves as you lowered the straps of your bra which encouraged him to remove the lingerie from your skin. 

Your heart stopped noting the yearning expression on his countenance, full of need; you loved having this effect on him. He didn't hesitate before cupping them and gently kneading them with soft squeezes. He sucked on your lower lip, as he played with your hardened nipples. 

“Kylo,” you moaned against him. 

You longed to devour him with the way he did to you; you wanted to hear him moan. With shaky hands, you gently grazed the towel wrapped around his lower body. 

He must have understood your shyness because he removed it without your help and flung it next to your top. You kissed him then, attached your needy lips to his and swallowed the air he gave you. 

His lips shifted down and down until he reached your chest. His mouth surrounded the tip of your left breast just as he kneaded the right one with his burly digits. 

“Oh god,” you arched your spine in pleasure and once again your hands found his locks. 

His pouty lips on your hardened peaks, shooting pleasure over your form - your knees felt like they were about to give up on you. 

Once he was done admiring your breasts he shifted to your stomach. He licked up your stomach. You knew you had to hold onto something. So, you held onto his brawny shoulders as he peppered kisses until he reached your hip bones. 

He helped you out of your shorts and panties. As the last piece of clothing abandoned your body, you were nervous all of a sudden. He had seen you in underwear but being nude in front of him was weird, this relationship was relatively new. 

His gaze made you forget about all of your insecurities. 

He stopped and breathed for a second when he was eye to eye with your womanhood. You could practically hear him swallow and breathe through his nose. 

“God, I want you so bad,” one his hands pushed between your legs. “I’m going to eat you out until you scream.” 

Who knew your bodyguard was such a freak? 

His dark promise lagged your brain and your limbs traitorously spread wide for him, you don't remember wanting something this much in your life. You were aroused out of your mind already, and sighting him between your legs drove you crazy.

His tongue grazed your clit, you screamed and almost slipped. He held onto your thighs tightly and licked up your slit. Your eyes shut again, bared to him, giving in to his ministrations. He was on his knees before you and ushering you to pleasure. 

“You taste delicious,” he moaned against your rim. 

You almost humped his face, so turned on by his hasty licks and sucks. But his hands didn't stop. One was cupping your breast, the other was gripping your leg over your shoulder so he would dive in deeper. His soft as velvet tongue flicked your clit once again, you moaned and puffed your chest out. 

As you writhed in pleasure, you made a mistake of glimpsing at him - and you almost came at the sight. He was sucking your nub into your mouth whilst attending you writhe for him. His eyes darkened enjoying you watching him. A few strands of his dripping black locks fell in front of his forehead, but he did nothing to stop them. 

You reached for his mane and pushed back the hair as much as you were capable with shaky movements. The view in front you was so much better than any high-quality porn one would find, his husky groans complementing it erotically. 

His tongue pushed inside you, pumped it times before you tugged on his hair - a sign that you were about to finish. A fire built up on your lower stomach, as Kylo kissed your clit with his plush lips, giving you a show. 

“Come for me, baby.” 

“Yes,” you screamed as your orgasm jolted through you, your core tightening and your body shaking. He lived up to his promise, causing you to forget everything for a minute, your mind halting to a stop as pleasure flowed in your veins. 

He held onto both of your legs, helping you stay upright. Your hand reached behind the caddy to have something to support you, several complimentary shampoos fell on Kylo’s shoulder but he seemed unbothered; he was too engaged with your pussy. 

He broke away the moment you whined in pain, rose to his knees and kissed you passionately. You held onto him, unable to stay upright. But you were never satisfied with what you had. 

As if you just gained a confident persona, your hands reached for his member and tugged on it a few times. You knew he was well endowed, and it explained his “energy”, but fuck he was so thick and full in your hand. 

His muscle tensed. 

He growled and nibbled on your bottom lip to contain himself, as your hand went up and down his member. He forced you behind the wall and lifted your lower half to align himself, but you being you: your back slid downwards the wall and you almost hit your head in the caddy. 

“Bed,” he whispered against you and carried you to the bedroom. 

“Please.” 

You bounced on the mattress as he pounced on you like a lion and kissed you with the ferociousness of one. His burning lips teased you as you squirmed under him, begging for more - more of him. 

Your clammy skin dampened the sheets, your hair sprawled on the pillow. 

“Kylo please,” you begged. Both of your breaths audible in the room. 

“What do you want princess?” He kept kissing you - he may have made you cum exactly with that mouth of his. 

You writhed in the silk sheets, horny out of your mind but Kylo still wouldn’t start until you submitted to him. 

“I want you!” You almost yelled at him for making you so desperate. You detected his smile on your jawline. 

“Are you sure?” He met your eyes once again as he pressed his forehead against yours. 

“Yes, yes!” You heard your breathing, loud and shaky. 

He FINALLY listened to you and reached for his member. He spread slick beading at the top - your mouth watered. 

_ You horny demon, this is what you wanted right?  _

You closed your legs for friction the second he stood upon his knees in front of you. He eyed you one last time before he parted your thighs, staring at the apex of your legs. You were blushing red at his gaze; it felt strong to be admired as such. 

He carefully directed his manhood into your hole, and you furrowed your brows. You fathomed what you were arriving into, but fuck was he big. He kissed your temple and eyelids to reassure you, at least until he reached as deep as he could. 

“You’re so tight, princess.” He groaned as you unintentionally clenched. You attempted relaxing your muscles but didn’t know how to. 

But as he finally settled, you breathed for a second; your walls trying and adjusting to his humongous dick. He reassured you by kissing you multiple times on your temples, and you nodded for him to continue. 

It took about a few slides until you were comfortable by his presence inside you and your pleasure started to build up. His groans echoed in the room, and you joined his symphony by moaning softly. 

“That feels so good,” you made out as he thrust into you with more rapid movements.“Yes!” 

He advanced his pace when he didn’t behold any sight of discomfort on your aroused face. His hand pawed at your thigh and gave it a pinch. 

He was yours, and you were his. 

You brows furrowed from the euphoria of being penetrated by him, he clutched your leg over his shoulder and gave your ankle a tender kiss. This way he was closer to you and hit your clit with his hips. 

A sob came out of your lips, you bit your lip to cease them. He was the visual definition of "gentleman in the streets freak in the sheets". 

“God,” he groaned. “Fuck, princess.” 

Your moans and cries crescendoed as his fucking gained an extreme speed, his thumb played with your nub and consumed your brain. His expert fingers bringing you to another orgasm. 

“Kylo!” You screamed as he slowed and spread you. 

You came with a violent moan and almost blacked out at the intensity of the release he gave you. 

He wasn’t far behind, he groaned into your ear:

“Fuck!”

  
  


As the last of your cries of echoed in his ears, you both found it hard to part from each other. It could have been your tired limbs, or simply wanting to cradle one other for longer. But you just stayed still for a couple of minutes, breathing in each other's scent. 

When you recovered from your release, you removed your leg from his shoulder and hugged him close to you. You had barely the energy to bind your legs around his body. He set his head into your neck and breathed deeply; you shut your eyes and tried to recover. 

“I love you,” you managed the words but thankfully no sound came out. 

“That was amazing,” you tried to cover what you declared and muttered despite your exhaustion. 

“Yes, it was.” He shifted his head from the crook of your neck and gave you a lingering kiss. 

He lifted the comforter from where it was tucked and enveloped you with it. You fell on his chest and listened to his heartbeat, more peaceful than you have ever been. 

And at the end of your session, you realised how much you enjoyed showers...

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks until my school finishes, and then I can finally go back to updating regularly. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I LOVE YOU ALL!


	14. Isabel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your relationship with your bodyguard is going suspiciously well, little kisses and caresses. But work doesn't seem to be going great, you get into trouble with your least favourite co-worker, Isabel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am literally shameless, like updating after four-six weeks. But PLEASE forgive me! ALthough school finished, I still had to deal with my university registration. 
> 
> Plus I injured my wrist when I fell off my friend's roller skates; I am literally the epitome of my character. 
> 
> So please ignore my dumbass and enjoy this chapter! I have missed you all...

It was the beginning of a new week. Away from plush cushions, expensive vine and uncalled confessions. You had the time of your life for a few days and now it was back to business. You had arrived yesterday night, so as soon as you arrived you dozed off with your uncomfortable clothes. 

It was hard to wake up at seven after beginning the day late for a weekend. Groaning you threw your blanket on the floor and made your way to the bathroom. As you removed the pieces of clothing from your body, you eyed yourself in the mirror. You shouldn't have liked it that much but the love bites splayed over your skin was captivating. 

It was proof of your encounter and the fruit of both your desire. 

Your fingers gently traced the reddish mark over your left clavicle. It wouldn't take much to cover them, just a bit of concealer and powder. But you were keen to do the same routine again just so you could have him to yourself.

The duration of your shower you couldn't stop your aroused self from remembering yesterday; thankfully you finished quickly. White shorts with a white tank top, plus a sepia brown blazer - you were ready for work. 

You followed the trail of a delicious smell to the kitchen, eyed your bodyguard like a piece of meat. 

Smiling to yourself you sneaked behind him and poked him in the ribs. He must have heard you coming for he didn't even jolt, turned around and gave your forehead a peck. 

“Good morning,” you said all bubbly. A wide grin on your face. 

“To you as well,” he winked before turning back to attend to the pancakes. “Take a seat, your breakfast is almost ready.” 

Nodding, you took a seat in the barstool facing his back. Looking down at the island, you noticed your tea and some fruit. Taking a sip, you popped a strawberry in your mouth. 

“Kylo,” you got his attention. “Remember the first time we met, I said that you went to “bodyguard school” and you were like  _ yeah _ \- were you teasing me?” 

His smirk affirmed your suspicions and you pouted the whole time he served you pancakes. 

“You’re mean.” 

“Yes I am,” he took a seat next to you and drank his half cup of coffee. “Eat up.” 

“At least tell me if there's special training to be a PPO or something.” 

Squirting some maple syrup on top of the butter you cut into the cake and shoved a generous amount in your mouth, all the time waiting for an answer from Kylo. He watched you, as you looked up at him expectantly. 

“There is.” 

“You probably passed at the top of your class.” 

“It’s not like that,” he chuckled at the absurdity. 

“I know,” you stabbed a piece of your breakfast with your fork and passed it to Kylo. “But you’re doing a great job taking care of me.” 

“If you weren't as negligent it would have been easier.” He accepted your offer and took the utensil from your hand and gave it back to you. 

Rolling your eyes you continued to devour your breakfast, you just couldn't get enough of his breakfast. Surely the secret ingredient must have been love because you had never eaten better food. 

_ Right… love.  _

“Today’s the last day I will be attending work with you.” 

Sighing, you dropped your fork on the plate and gave him a sad smile. At first, you hated the idea of him coming with you but now you wanted to see so often that a few hours apart seemed like an inferno. 

_ Guess this is my punishment for fucking my bodyguard?  _

“I don't understand how you’re okay with this?” 

“If your supervisors are complaining and you're uncomfortable letting people know you have a bodyguard, I have no choice but to leave you.” He rose from his seat. “But I’ll be outside of the building the whole time.” 

“What about poison checking? Or was that a joke too?” You added, finishing up the rest of your tea and food. 

“I would have to pack your lunch.” 

“Hah, that’s funny,” you laughed mostly to yourself but froze when you saw his deadpan expression. “You’re serious?” 

“I am. You’re taking your well being too light. Poisoning is the number one harm attempt for heirs like you.” 

“When I was joking about you acting like my babysitter I didn't want it to go to this extreme.” You picked your bag up from the chiffonier. “You’re crazy.” 

  
  


\---------

  
  
  


“Good morning Jyn!” You announced cheerily, seeing your friend stand by the reception desk. 

“Good morning,” she greeted back, writing on a yellow post-it. “To what do I owe this attitude? Kylo?” 

“Shut up,” you murmured hip bumping her before turning back to check on Kylo. “But you’re right, he is the reason.” 

“Oh, you guys finally fucked?” 

_ Holy shit she is bold.  _

“Jyn, please we’re at work!” 

“What?” She passed the pen back to the receptionist before sticking the post-it to her clipboard. “You had no problem making out with him at work and suddenly I can't even say fuck?” 

“What is wrong with you?” You scolded but changed your tone. “Do you know if Mr Dameron is in yet?” 

“He isn't coming till noon.” She handed you a folder from her arms. “Hugo said you should join the meeting even if he isn't here.” 

“Alright.” Recalling the phone call you had with him the other day, you were worried about seeing him. “That’s kinda’ good timing.”

“Why?” 

“The other day he called me to ask about a brunch we had and said something mysterious about my employment reasons.” 

“Wait, you had brunch with him?” Jyn raised her left eyebrow. 

“It was a business brunch, Cassian invited me and Mr Dameron was there - surprisingly,” a skim through the folder Jyn had passed, you spoke again. “But isn't it worrying?” 

“Don't think much about it, he probably has been following your work at school. Maybe he had access to your portfolio or something.” 

“Maybe,” you were surprised at her calm and smart reasoning. “Thanks.” 

“No problem,” she gave you a quick peck on your cheek. “I’m going out for errands and picking up Mr Dameron, do you have lunch tomorrow?” 

“Sure, sounds great.” 

“Okay, bye! I’ll see you later.” 

“Bye Jyn!” You waved behind her. 

Releasing a troubled breath, you checked the folder in front of you. It was a daunting task to join a meeting with Poe next to you, and without him - you didn't even want to think about it. 

Shaking your breath you approached Kylo, his amber eyes casing you. The corner of his mouth turned upward as you approached him with hesitant steps. His gaze made you melt, and you found it hard to recall your surroundings. 

“Don’t look at me like that,” you smiled looking down at his feet, suddenly embarrassed. “We’re at work.” 

“And how am I looking at you?”

Heat rushed to your cheeks as you found it hard to look up and meet his eyes. Hearing his soft chuckle you lifted your chin up. 

“Like you want to eat me,” you blurted out and regretted once you saw his eyes darken. “Please don’t say anything.”

“Doesn't yesterday count?” 

Horrified you backed away from him and observed the shit-eating grin on his face. Oh, suddenly he wanted to be bold and flirt in front of the whole office. 

_ Bastard.  _

“Where should I continue with my desert?” He continued shamelessly. 

“Alright, I’m leaving.” You lifted your left hand up in the air. “I have a meeting to attend to.” 

“See you later,” he replied behind you smugly, not acknowledging your shame. 

Giving him a glare, you walked away leaving him to follow you. Once you reached _M_ _ eeting Room One _ , you took a deep breath and knocked. Hearing the approval, you entered the room giving Kylo one last look. 

\-------

All of your hopes regarding the meeting were crushed. Surprise surprise, Poe Dameron’s editing and fashion team did not care for you at all. They ignored your statements, recommendations and overall your presence. It was frustrating and reminded you of your role.

You were nothing but a simple intern. 

Clenching your jaw you left the meeting room. Without considering where you were going, you simply walked until you bumped into a hard chest. You recognized the gentle hands cradling you immediately. Even his smell didn't relax you. His arms parted from your body, you couldn't have anyone seeing you like that. 

“Are you okay?” He observed the lines of frustration on your face. 

“It’s not important,” you evaded the topic. 

His whiskey coloured eyes stared at you intently; he was waiting for you to elaborate. 

“I don’t wanna talk about it.” 

“Let’s have lunch, maybe you’ll feel better.” 

“Okay,” you nodded, your expression grim. 

You walked beside Kylo to the lunch but halted when you approached the entrance. Looking down at your arms, you noticed that you took your files and not your bag. 

“Shit, I forgot my bag,” you remembered. “I’ll go get it.” 

Kylo gently stopped you from moving. “I’ll bring it. Just stay here.” 

He looked behind you for a second before he disappeared behind the corridor. 

Blazer draped over your arm you decided to look around and your blood ran cold seeing the last person you wanted to see in the world. 

“Hey,” Isabel slurped her ice coffee before giving you a smile. “How are you?” 

Her fake smile annoyed you, and you couldn't help but judge her not-so-professional outfit. A cartoon hoodie with jean shorts, you were a hundred per cent sure she didn't care about this job. If she was someone who didn't care about dressing, you wouldn't mind whatever the hell she was wearing, but you had seen her dress well when going out. 

“I’m doing well and yourself?” It was pointless to tell how you actually felt, the only reason she spoke to you was to ask something. 

“Great!” She didn't meet your gaze, she kept looking around you. “Hey, Trevor!” 

Rolling your eyes subtly, you tried to move away from Isabel; you weren't in the mood to chat. 

“Oh, hey I wanted to ask-” She followed you to the lounge area. “Can you give me Kylo’s number? I didn't ask the last time.” 

_ Umm, excuse me? _

  
  


“I’m sorry,” you made a move to gently decline. “I don’t think that’s such a good idea.” 

Why did you ever talk to Isabel and have this mess all over you? Kylo’s harmless jealousy-inducing flirting was left for you to deal with. Just from her request for his number represented who she actually was. 

Her lip pursed as soon as the words left your mouth, her nonchalant expression changed to deadly with one sentence. 

“Why?” 

“I have to ask him first,” you explained trying to keep your anger within you. Seeing her expression made your blood boil and unintentionally clench your fist. “Maybe he doesn't want you to have his number.” 

“He obviously wants it,” she replied confidently. Standing taller before her you could see her opening her contact apps, she had the audacity to look back at you expectantly. 

“I can’t give it.” 

“What the heck dude?” She exclaimed her mouth parting open. “It’s just a number.” 

Having common sense you rubbed your forehead to keep calm; almost trying to evade the headache you received from her screeching voice. You looked around you, trying to find Kylo and get out of here. But he wasn't here yet, instead, employees sneakily listening to your conversation scattered in the office. 

“Isabel, just leave it,” you tried to evade yourself from the situation. This was not the place or time. “Ask him yourself.” 

“Oh I see,” she leered, speaking more and more and your lip trembled as the conversation dragged on. You could have just left her in the beginning but decided to stay and listen to her spurt garbage. “Just because you’re working for Poe Dameron, you think too highly of yourself.” 

Already squinting your eyes in distress, your eyebrows lifted up in surprise at her accusation. 

“Let me remind you what others won't, you are nothing. You are just an intern with no name like us and when this internship is over and your portfolio is in the garbage you’ll remember me.” 

“I’m sure I would never forget your shrill voice.” 

_ Oop there it is. _

When she was talking like a villain from a shitty movie, you didn't hold back anymore. It was a mean thing to say but fuck she deserved it. Just observing her short form you couldn’t 't help but wonder why she was attacking you in front of everyone. 

“You’re a bitch,” she cursed when you gave her a challenging look. “Ever since the first day with your nose in the air I knew you were a bitch, pretending you a better than everyone else and pretending that you courteous when you are nothing but a-” 

Her words were interrupted as ice-cold liquid dripped down her head. You heard the bystanders gasp but no one interjected. Maybe it was a bad idea, screw it a horrible thing to do - but as you took her coffee and poured it on her without a second thought, you were content to any kind of punishment. 

“You fucking whore!” Her gaze turned predatory as she fumed throwing her phone on the floor. For a second you hesitated, mind racing a mile a minute. 

Before you could walk away she lunged on you and gave you a hard slap on your cheek. It wasn't very loud, but enough to alert the whole room. The shock absorbed the pain for a second before you felt the sting all over your cheek. You didn't expect her slap to be this hard.

Parting your mouth you touched your face but saw her approaching you for another attack. You staggered backwards, your eyes watering from the pain. 

“Don't touch her!” 

Kylo’s boomed voice ringed in your ears before you saw him; you felt his arms pushing you backwards before he restrained Isabel defenseless. His muscly arms grabbed her floppy ones before pushing her back. 

The silence in the room alerted you of the bodies of workers watching the fight like a TV show. 

“What is going on here?” An authoritative voice -Poe Dameron- made everyone's turn their head to the entrance where he stood with Jyn and directed Kylo. “Let go of her.”

“Oh my God! Are you okay?” Jyn ran to you but you didn't focus on her, you merely watched Kylo hesitate before letting go of Isabel in a disgusted manner. “You’re bleeding!” 

Jyn started to observe the mark on your cheekbone, both Kylo and Poe approached you at our friend’s exclamation. You weren't aware of the blood leaking from your skin. You tried to hide your face, hating the crowd forming around you; nobody deserved to see the tears in your face. 

“Jyn, go call Hugo.”

Shying away in a corner you felt more relaxed when you saw Jyn leave and Poe take a few steps away from you. Quietly crying to your hands, you tried to ignore the sting in your cheek. The pain was one thing, the other was the fear of the consequences of this fight. You wouldn't even dare lift your head. 

Your name spilled from Kylo’s lips as he attempted to pry your hands covering your injury. He gently dropped your hands and wiped your tears away before the salt pressed against your wound. When you looked up your crying stopped seeing the panic in his face.

His brows knitted observing your face. You had never seen this much emotion etched on his face before, instead of being comforted by his presence your chin trembled seeing his expression. His jaw was clenched, but his eyes were soft as ever gazing intently at you. 

You were afraid of him blaming himself for not being with you. 

“Love, Hugo wants you in his room.” A soundless approach from Jyn frightened you. 

You nodded, wiping the last of your tears. As Jyn escorted you to his room, you merely felt Kylo’s watching eyes. Regretting ever interacting with Isabel. 

\-----

  
  
  


The events of today and the sting in your cheek made you sulk as you entered the apartment, but you were feeling better than you felt in the afternoon. You removed your blazer and placed your bag away. Standing up by the entrance you looked up at Kylo who was busy locking the door. 

You must have been born under a lucky star, for you wriggled out of the situation with a warning. Hugo had been empathetic but disappointed regardless. 

“Let’s get some ice on your face,” Kylo cooed, bringing you to the present time as he placed the keys in his pocket. 

“What is wrong with me? I swear I’m not a violent person.” 

“I know you’re not,” he caressed your injured cheek. 

“You probably think I’m immature,” you complained as you walked to the couch and threw yourself on it. A few throw pillows fell from the impact. 

“I always do.” 

Before you could push your lower lip out, he tugged your arm and pulled you up. 

“Isabel pushed your buttons, and you showed her a lesson.” He held your arms tight in his grasp. “There is nothing wrong with what you did. Except getting hurt in the process.” 

_ I’m glad we can joke about this.  _

But what did you expect your bodyguard to say to you? His job was beating up people who harmed you. 

“I could have lost my internship.”

“But you didn’t, Hugo let you go with a warning right?” 

“Yes, he did.” You nodded but were still worried about the consequences. “What about my parents? What if Hugo tells my mum?” 

“He won’t.” 

“I think he will, or what if Mr Dameron won’t want me by his side anymore?”

He eyed you for a second, almost considering your words. Maybe, for once, you had convinced him with your reasons to worry. Although your mood was still shit, satisfaction bloomed in your chest at Kylo’s silence. 

But not a second after Kylo tossed you over his shoulder with a soft grunt. His strength awed you every time he picked you up like a leaf. 

“Hey!” You yelled when he carried you away. 

As soon as your legs touched the cold marble island you frowned at your bodyguard who had a slight smirk on his face. He enjoyed manhandling you and treating your anger like a kid having a tantrum. 

“You have achieved many things in life except growing up.” He made his way to the fridge and removed the ice cube tray from the freezer. “So stop worrying about nothing.” 

“And you have many talents except treating me like an adult.” 

He turned to look at you from the sink and smiled for a second like he said “touché”. As if hit by an invisible arrow you halted when you saw the corners of his lips go upwards. Pretending to be angry at him you looked away and to the fruit bowl next to you. Picking up a cherry you popped it in your mouth. 

Kylo came with a bag of ice covered by a tea towel, reached for your face. You shied away from the coldness and shook your head sideways. Not taking no for an answer he held onto your neck and placed the ice bag on your cheek. He hushed you when you hissed. 

His massive paw on your neck stirred up a whole opposite feeling on your stomach. The warmth of his hand on your jugular, made you gulp. 

“She hit pretty hard,” he murmured observing the redness on your cheek. 

“You’re telling me,” you complained, removing the pit from your mouth and placing it on the island. 

Looking up from the discarded cherry waste you became face to face with Kylo. He must have gotten closer because you were now inches away from each other. Not even the ice could cool down your heating cheeks with his intense gaze. One may have even mistaken the passion on his eyes for hate, his expressive eyes open for interpretation. 

But this could not be hate because after a few seconds the dropped the ice on the counter and attached his needy lips to yours. 

As your hands wrapped around his body, he placed his hand on your lower back and pulled you closer. He breathed into the kiss as you swallowed the concoction of your salivas: summer vine. His plush lips tasted like a Californian peach, mixed with the cherry aftertaste in your mouth. 

You shuddered when his left hand crawled over your bare thigh, stroked it with the back of his fingers. His masculine smell danced around you like sunlight. 

Tongue wrestling until you were out of breath. The kiss dimmed until you were simply leaning foreheads and giving each other wet pecks. His hands squeezed your thigh and your knee “accidentally” hit his member. 

He leaned his form over you, pushing you flat against the counter. His hands wandered on your thighs, you let him place passionate kisses on your neck and throat. Deep breaths escaped your mouths, deeply turned on by the sounds escaped by you and Kylo. 

With his cautious kisses on your face, you felt him in your core as you embraced him closer. His heartbeat echoed on your left breast as did yours on his. 

Your eyes widened in surprise when he parted from you. 

“What happened?” You straightened. 

“Today is not the day, you’re hurt” he simply answered caressing your hair. “Let’s eat dinner.” 

“But-” you were about to object but stopped when you heard your phone ring from your bag. 

Seeing Kylo walk to your phone, you decided against hopping off. You thanked him as he passed it to you. Checking the caller you brought the phone to your ear. 

“Hi, mum.” 

_ “Hey sweetie, how are you doing?”  _

“I’m doing great!” You cringed at your fake tone and swatted Kylo with your hand when he grinned. “How about you and dad? Everything well?” 

_ “We are doing fine, honey. How’s work? Hugo?” _

“Work’s great!” You lie through your teeth wondering if Hugo told her anything. “He’s fine. Really helpful.”

_ “That’s wonderful! Hugo has been saying such good things about you. I can't believe you didn't tell me you're working alongside Poe Dameron!”  _

“I'm so sorry, it must have slipped from my mind.”

_ “I forgive you this once, how about you come for dinner tomorrow? We miss you!”  _

“Yes, of course. I miss you too.” 

_ “Lovely! We were thinking about asking your bodyguard to join us for dinner too, what do you think?”  _

“Um,” you stopped your sentence to take a look at Kylo who was starting to gather ingredients for dinner. “That sounds good.” 

_ “I think he is doing a great job, your dad thinks so too. His uncle was legendary, I don’t expect anything less. ” _

“Yeah, he’s been nothing but great.” You smiled watching him walk to the stove expertly. Seeing him pour olive oil on a pan stirred something in your stomach. 

_ “And we wouldn't want it any other way.”  _

“Thank you, mum.” 

_ “I’ll see you tomorrow, honey. Alright?”  _

“See you!” You made a kissing sound and ended the call. Lifting your head up and looking at Kylo, you couldn't help but smile. He turned back to give you a smirk. 

“Open,” he ordered, holding something in his hand. The round shape reminded you of sour cherry. 

Without hesitating, you let him place the mysterious food in your mouth. As soon as you started chewing your face soured at the familiar taste. 

“Ugh, is this an olive?” You stuck your tongue out and reached for a serviette. 

Kylo chuckled at your disgusted face while you wiped your tongue with the napkin, evading the flavour left by the black wrinkled olive. 

“I hate olives,” you complained with a scrunched face and covered your mouth. 

The bastard kept laughing, you hopped off the counter and hit his arm lightly. 

“I meant what I said this morning. You’re mean,” rolling your eyes, you made a move to leave the kitchen but he trapped you within his arms. 

“Did you roll your eyes at me?” A line appeared on his forehead watching you. 

Something about this felt extremely familiar; you recalled the first days of his employment where you enjoyed being a sarcastic brat way too much. How you both survived still amazed you. Regardless, you patiently waited for his fake anger to dim. 

Waiting for his next move, you lifted your eyebrows. He surprised you by dangling a cherry in front of your face, you reached for it like a feral cat and placed it in your mouth. His eyes roamed over your mouth - your tongue reaching out to lick the red juice dripping down your chin. 

When you looked up at him satisfied, his predatory gaze sent chills down your spine. Blushing, you looked down at his shirt and played with the buttons. 

Thankfully, when he reached out to kiss you next, both of your eyes were shut. 

A few minutes later the kitchen echoed with laughter and sighs. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK YOU ISABEL! YOU'RE COOKED! 
> 
> Next update will be next week: hopefully. 
> 
> I love you all so much! mwah mwah
> 
> [link to your outfit](https://cdn-images.farfetch-contents.com/15/50/53/99/15505399_27759304_1000.jpg)


	15. Another Dinner Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> caution: I didn't proofread this properly, pls don't cringe at my ADD ass.

“Come on in, take a seat.” 

Biting your cheek, you took hesitant steps to sit in front of the chair he pointed to. You would be dumb to not guess why Mr Dameron called you to his room. Playing with your fingers you waited for his scolding. 

“I’m guessing you already know why I called you here,” he queried. “Correct?” 

“Yes, Mr Dameron.” His last name slipped from your lips, but he didn't correct you. 

The absence of his persuasion forced you to think that he was disappointed in you. Surely, he confirmed your suspicions with his next sentence:

“I have to say I’m really disappointed with you,” your boss sat on his big leather chair. 

“I’m sorry,” you apologized before he could continue. 

“Fights like this,” he paused to take a deep breath. “Are the last thing this workplace needs, they are for low-lives.” 

Frowning at his jab you looked down at the floor, licked your dry lips. 

“It wasn’t a big fight, thankfully the situation evaded before it could arise.” 

It would have been great if you could bury yourself in dirt and hide forever. How could you have been in a situation like this? You were never violent, and always solved your problems with conversing. Yes, Isabel pushed your buttons but fuck you could have been a bit calmer and not receive a temporary scar on your face.

Shaking your head you averted your gaze from Mr Dameron, it was so shameful to be treated like this. Why wasn't the conversation with Hugo yesterday enough?

“I know it wasn't your fault.” 

You detected the softness in his voice, hear his footsteps as he approaches your chair. 

“Never get involved in something like this again.” He ordered, but he didn't sound menacing. “Understand?” 

“Yes, I understand.” You finally found the courage to meet Mr Dameron’s eyes. “It won't happen again.” 

“Good,” he agreed, eyeing you intently. 

You froze when his hand came up to your cheek. Adrenaline pumped in your veins as his cold fingers ran over your scar. Afraid and unwilling you shied away from his touch with a hiss. Your breathing quickened with just a soft touch. 

“I’m sorry,” he muttered an apology before leaning away. “Did I hurt you?” 

“That’s okay.” You whispered, a tad bit uncomfortable. 

He must have detected your uneasiness, he walked away back to his desk. 

_ Where is the HR office again? _

“We didn't have time to chat yesterday,” he continued as if nothing happened. “How was the meeting with the designers? Did you get a chance to talk about your idea for midi skirts and black-owned brands?” 

“It was okay, but I didn't talk during the meeting.” You hoped that it didn't sound like you were complaining about the designers and their disregard for you. 

“Why?” 

You shrugged your shoulders, not wanting to speak more about it. 

“I see,” he nodded. “They didn't listen to you.”

You confirmed his guess with a nod, his brows lifted. 

“That’s not good, but you’ll get a chance to talk tomorrow. I promise you.” 

“Thank you, Mr Dameron, but my internship ends soon. I don't wanna be a bother.” 

“I wouldn't let you if I thought it was a bother, I like your ideas.” He smiled. “Call me Poe.” 

It was hard to contain a neutral face when he could be so charming; the corners of your mouth curved upward looked at his expression. 

“Well, it’s almost lunchtime,” he rose from his seat and reached for his denim jacket draped over his chair. “Would you like to join Finn and me for lunch?” 

“Thank you for the offer but I promised Jyn,” you mimic him and saunter to the office door. “I want to thank you one last time for not firing me.” 

“You're welcome.” 

“Little intern,” he stopped you in your tracks before you could leave. “Tell your mother I said hi.” 

“I- what?” You stammered, not sure if you heard him correctly. But you were a hundred per cent sure he made an innuendo of knowing your family. 

“Your mother and I are old friends,” he explained curtly. “I hope you know we run background checks before you send in your portfolio.” 

“I didn't know that…” Your forehead creases in distaste. 

“Don't worry I won't tell anyone.” 

\------------------

  
  


“Ow, Jyn you’re hurting me!” You exclaimed in pain when your friend poked your wound. 

“Damn, it’s as if she used brass knuckles.” 

“Thanks, that brings me much more self-esteem,” you added sarcastically pushing her hand away.

“Don't worry it’s not bad,” she stuffed some green salad in her mouth. “Makes you look sexier. You look like the lead chick in a spy movie.”

“That’s awesome.” Sarcasm laced your voice. 

You dragged your fork around the pasta Kylo insisted you take with you. He was downstairs or in the parking garage - not too far although thinking about him just made your heart heavy. You wondered if he knew about Poe and your mother. 

“Hey,” Jyn cooed softly, capturing your attention.”Is everything okay?”

“It’s just,” you sighed, furrowing your brows. “I told you about my parents status and Kylo - you remember?” 

“Yes, you did, it’s so hard to keep up with your life when you provide me with minimal information.” 

“I’m sorry Jyn, I can't even keep up with it myself.” 

Gently poking at your food, you pout recalling your boss’ words in your mind again and again. Jyn waited for you patiently to talk while you pondered. 

“Mr Dameron said that he knows my mother.” 

“Sorry if I’m being dense but why is that bad?” 

“I don’t know,” saying it aloud made you realize how silly it sounded. “I guess it means that he saw my surname instead of my portfolio. It’s not just that but my parents invited me and Kylo over for dinner and things have been going so good...” You trailed off. 

“Wait what do you mean you and Kylo? You're dating? So you guys are official, AND you told your parents.” Jyn’s eyes widened. 

“Yes,” you stopped to organize your thoughts. “No, it's not “official” official and my parents invited us for a different reason. And the thing with Kylo is more like - I guess we’re not dating but it feels like we are. ” 

“So you guys aren't just having sex?” She exclaimed for no reason at all. 

“I swear you do this every time. And yes, we aren't just - it’s going well alright? But, yeah my mother wanted Kylo to come to thank him.” 

“Sounds like it’s going to be an awkward dinner,” Jyn pursed her lips and started cackling right after. 

“Thank you Jyn, real helpful.” 

“Don't worry, it will be fine. You’ll drink a glass to calm your nerves.” 

“That is a good idea, thanks,” you raised your brows before smiling. 

“No worries,” she clapped her hands once before continuing. “Now, let’s talk about school - did you start writing your essay?” 

  
  
  


\---------

  
  


“Hey Kylo,” you regarded him, leaning against the door of his office. “What time are we going to my parent’s house?” 

“About an hour,” he gestured with his hand for you to come closer. 

Flitting around his desk, you admired his crisp white shirt fitting him like a glove. His forearms accessorized by a watch and a ring on his middle finger. As always, his hair was voluminous like a lion’s mane. 

Standing next to him, you leaned down to his computer. As you tried to make sense of the tab, he pulled you into his lap. Getting over the initial disbelief, you positioned your thighs on his legs, one arm around his neck able to eye him while distributing your weight all over his body. 

“What are you doing?” You asked facing the screen and reading the text. 

His warm arms enveloped you, his lips touched your shoulder. On top of missing him all days his little affections made you shiver from head to toe. He could be the sweetest man in the world sometimes. 

“Investigating that ‘Russian guy’,” he reached for his mouse behind your back, scrolled down to a picture of a bald guy’s mugshot. 

“I hate the sarcasm in your voice,” you wrapped your arms around his neck sneakily smelling his cologne. “Why are you investigating this now? I thought it was over.” 

“I’ve been investigating this for a very long time, I finally found a picture.” 

“He looks scary, what’s his name?” 

“Marvin Wynn.” 

“That doesn’t sound right,” you leaned closer to the screen to look at the picture. “You have the wrong guy. I told you he is Russian. ” 

“He doesn't have to be. Like I said maybe he was pretending,” you felt his piercing eyes on you, you turned around to meet his gaze. “Do you recognize him?”

“I didn't see his face, but I know he was short.” 

“Height…” He scrolled up trying to find his physical information. “6’0”

“That’s not him,” you shyly kissed him on the cheek. “I’m not saying I’m right but I am right.” 

With a daring look, you faced him and played with his soft hair. 

_ Alright, where did this confidence come from?  _

He licked his lips, which prompted your line of sight to shift lower. His pink, soft as clouds lips shined, inviting you to get a taste. Looking at his eyes one last time, he leaned in and kissed you. With the light mood surrounding you, you and Kylo brush your lips against each other lightly. His lips shifted to your jaw where he peppered kisses on his trail. 

“You're cute when you're smug,” he nibbled on your earlobe. “But cuter when you’re flustered.” 

Feeling his breath on your neck, you realized how lucky you were. Sure you had a scar on your face, your boss upset you this morning but you had Kylo and your friends with you. And no matter how awkward it would be you were looking forward to having dinner with your parents. 

Thankfully, you had both put away your stubbornness and were getting along without fighting every two days. 

“What’s on your mind?” 

“Just,” shaking your head you pouted at him. “Thinking about tonight.” 

“I’m sure it will go alright,” he kissed your pouting lips. “I’ll be professional.” 

For some reason that made you laugh. Even the idea of him holding your hand in front of your parents brought you to hysterics. 

“I think we should make out on the dining table,” you joked in between giggles. “And then we can go from there.” 

“You’re really funny, huh?”

Swiftly - before you could grasp what was happening - he turned you on his lap. Your legs dangled over the desk chair, one of his arms cradled your head. Without waiting for your screams of joy to diminish he attacked you with kisses and bites. 

“Keep talking, let me hear you.” 

“Stop, Kylo!” You yelled in between laughs when his lips met the sensitive part of your neck. You were turned on and amused simultaneously. His hands reached for your belly to tickle it ferociously. 

When your screams turned feral, he stopped. 

“Are you done?” You asked breathless, holding onto your stomach. 

“Yes,” he replied, squeezing your cheek - declaring a truce. “We should start getting ready.”

He helped you up from his lap, and you smoothed the creases on your outfit. Giving Kylo an air kiss you ran to your room before he could distract you any longer. 

  
  
  
  
  


You weren't sure what you were expecting. Your mother’s dinner parties were notorious for inviting everyone you were stranger too. The last time you were invited, you were so bored that you sat at the kids’ table. You just hoped that you wouldn't have to encounter any posh guests. 

Going from hanger to hanger, you tried to find more of your formal dresses. It took you a total of twenty minutes to decide on what outfit to wear. The beige colour of the belted dress appropriate for the weather and the gold buttons matched the theme. 

Fastening the buttons of your dress, you did your hair and makeup as fast as you could. Your scar was hard to conceal but watching a YouTube video helped you immensely. Suspicious questions from your parents were the last thing you needed. 

Taking your jacket, you eyed yourself one last time before leaving the bedroom to meet Kylo. 

“Ready?” 

“Yep,” you trotted to Kylo’s side. 

His eyes roamed over your figure, and you could already feel a blush forming on your cheeks. The emotion in his eyes wasn't one you could make out easily; there was a fiery passion but also... Admire? Your heart fluttered like a butterfly just with the thought of him admiring you. 

_ Oh my, if I can't keep it together now, what am I going to do tonight?  _

He was looking sharp as a whistle. With a stunning dark grey suit, and black tie. His white cotton shirt creating a sharp contrast with his jet black hair touching his shoulders. When your gaze shifted from his neck to his stomach, you huffed a laugh. 

“My dad likes men to wear straight ties,” Reaching for his tie, you smoothed the non-existent creases and placed it right in the middle. You may have touched his abs on “accident”. 

“I don't like to wear a tie clip,” he admitted and continued when you gave him an incredulous look. “Or cufflinks.” 

“That’s crazy! Wait, I hope you’re still wearing cufflinks.” 

Frantically you pulled his arm towards you and exposed the sleeves of his shirt. Thankfully, he was wearing his plain square ones. It was insane but for your parents, it meant respect and status. 

“You look really good,” you couldn't help but smile at him. He always looked handsome but damn, he could make you swoon by just standing. 

“You look,” he stopped to observe you from head to toe. “Very nice.” 

_ So eloquent... _

“Thanks,” you couldn't contain your wide smile at his compliment. 

After a minute of admiring each other, he helped you wear your jacket over your dress - ready to go. 

  
  
  


\----------

  
  


A thousand possible scenarios dwelled on your mind as soon as you left the car and marched to the stairs. The first option, everything would go as usual with no extra guests - no awkwardness. The second option, slight awkwardness that would fade away with a glass of alcohol. The third option, tons of discomfort with the right amount of guests to put you in the spotlight with Kylo. 

Your heart leaned towards the first option, reality towards the second; a glance of the cars in the driveway compelled you to remember your third option. Biting your cheek, you noticed Kylo approaching you, his hands fondling with the buttons of his jacket. 

_ Fuck, I can't wait till we’re home.  _

He placed an affable hand on your back, professional yet not distant. But his hand disappeared as soon as the door opened. Surprisingly it wasn't the butler, it was your mom and dad greeting you at the door. 

“Welcome welcome,” your dad was beaming. His happiness raised your confidence. 

“How are you doing?” Your mother reached for you. 

“Great!” 

You hugged your mom, and from the corner of your eye saw your father and Kylo handshaking. Grinning mostly to yourself, you parted from your mother and switched places with Kylo. 

“Don't be so formal, give me a hug.” You heard her talk to Kylo while you hugged your dad shortly. 

_ Okay mom, chill.  _

“Come on, this way.” Your mother led you inside, “You must be hungry, let’s sit right away.” 

“How are you, darling?” Your dad patted your back, while you walked to the dining room.

“I’m doing great dad, how about you?”

“Good, this shirt is not very comfortable.” He complained, tugging the collar of his polo. “Your mother forced me to wear this so we could match.” 

Observing your mother who was three steps ahead of you, you noticed her emerald dress the same shade as your dad’s top. “Aww, you guys are cute.” 

“Cute,” he scoffed. “It’s nice but, I wish she had chosen a better one.” 

“I think you look great in this colour.” 

“Thank you, honey.” 

You hadn't noticed that you had arrived. The dining room looked just as usual, high ceilings and acacia wood table with white chairs. The table of eight has been converted to four simply by removing the chairs on the side. 

_ Okay, a good sign. _

Your dad pulled your chair, while Kylo helped your mom sit at the head of the table. You bit your cheeks to contain your smile as he sat at the chair opposite you. He was so well-mannered. 

“We wanted tonight to be more intimate, so it’s just us.” She placed her elbows on the table and placed her head on her hands. 

“Whose cars are on the driveway?” You queried. 

“Ah, the next-door neighbour apparently has a party, they asked if the guest could park here.” 

“I thought they had a huge land.” 

“That’s the left side, I’m surprised you remember that.” She acknowledged before you shrugged. “Thank you, Janice.” 

Lifting your brows, you sighed as the room got quieter and quieter, while the servant served the hors d'oeuvres. Peering at Kylo, his face was stoic as ever drinking water from his cup. With nervous hand shaky hands, you reached for the clear bottle next to you. Diluting the liquid with your water, you reached for the appetizers placed in front of you. 

“Oh Kylo, you should try the raki!” Your mother exclaimed, gesturing to him to hand you his glass. 

You did the job without spilling and were damn proud of yourself. Turning to your left, your father was eyeing Kylo intently. 

“Honeydew dear?” Janice offered, placing some on your small plate. 

“Thanks, Janice.” 

Taking a sip of your blurry drink, you grimaced. 

“Kylo,” after a few minutes of silence your father began. “You worked in the military, correct?” 

“Yes,” Your bodyguard spoke, deep voice dominating the room. “I was stationed around here until my termination.” 

“Why?” 

“A spine injury.” He curtly answered. 

_ Good, dad doesn't like to drag conversations.”  _

“Oh my,” your mother interjected. “Sounds awful, a lot of physiotherapies I presume?” 

“Yes, and bed rest for a few months. But that was two years ago, it’s as if nothing happened.” 

A smirk appeared on your face when you caught his subtle smile. 

“Why not go back?” Suppressing the urge to facepalm was strong at his sentence, but you managed to keep your hands away. 

“I decided that it wasn't for me.” 

Everyone stayed hushed after that. You didn't know if you should have been comforted or worried; a few seconds later you regretted the silence in the room. 

“How’s work going?” Your mother broke the silence, directing the question to you. You were thankful for her speaking, but she had to bring the topic to the last thing you wanted to talk about. 

“You know - work is work. Just two weeks and then back to school.” 

“Oh good,” she watched you drop a piece of salmon from your salad to the dining table. She turned back to Kylo. “Isn't she the clumsiest? 

“Mum!” 

“She has fallen a couple of times, but she is manageable.” He sounded amused, giving you a subtle look. 

“I only fell two times, but you guys should see the way he protects me around the house.” You added playfully. 

“Around the house?” Your father pressed on every word as if trying to make sense of what you just said. 

_ Fuck.  _

“Oh I mean-” You stammered like an idiot, caught off guard. 

The air in the room immediately tensed, rolling in thick waves all around you. Your father’s face grim, your mother’s astonished. 

“I think she means when I search the house before I drop her off,” Kylo barged in coolly. “Right?” 

_ Good god, he is such a good liar.  _

“Ahaha, yes! That’s what I meant! Sorry, it’s the alcohol, I’m not speaking properly.” 

He eyed you and your bodyguard for a bit longer than he should have, you nibbled your lip. Like an angel, Janice came with the main dishes and handed one to your dad first. When his dark eyes staring into your soul left, you took a sip of your drink. 

“Maybe you should go light with that?” Your mother whispered. 

“Sorry, just had a long day,” you sighed, impatient for today to end. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Surely enough, until the dessert came, the conversation went smoothly. You could tell that your mother loved Kylo, and your dad felt warmer towards him. With a few jokes and remarks, Kylo won both of their approval as your bodyguard which you found odd seeing as if he was with you for a month and now they decided to get to know him. 

Now the topic was your birthday coming in a few weeks, with your mother as the party organizer. 

“We should do it in the house,” you added, digging your fork into your desert. 

“No, this birthday is special. It’s like a double celebration, birthday and graduation.” 

“I’m not graduating until next month.” 

“I’m aware,” she added with fake anger at your disinterest. 

“I agree with my daughter with the location,” your father interjected. “The hall upstairs is perfect for a party, we can fit at least seventy people there.” 

“Seventy people!” You exclaimed. 

“Okay fine! But we make it a formal event.” 

“Sure,” you nodded relief. “But mum please don't invite people I don't know like last year.” 

“Yeah yeah.”

_ Something tells me I will meet seventy strangers in one night.  _

When the conversation died you eyeballed Kylo for the last time. You could hear your parents talk to each other, he noticed your stare. Sneakily he smiled at you before going back to his desert. Your lips curved upwards, looking away. 

  
  
  


\---------

  
  
  
  


The dinner had been okay. It wasn't what you dreamed, especially with the sticky situation with your father, but it was fine. You expected that Kylo would be quiet like the first days of your acquaintance but he was a silver-tongued gentleman the whole evening; it was hard to contain your cherishing gaze. 

“Thank you for everything,” you batted your eyelashes at Kylo who was locking the door. 

“Thank  _ you, _ ” he manoeuvred you to face him, you felt his warm grip on your arms. “Tonight was nice.” 

“What? I didn't do anything?” You arched your brow at his question. 

_ Did I make an empty promise or what?  _

“Being with you is fun,” He tapped your nose with his index finger. “No matter where. I enjoy looking at you.”

He was smiling, dimples and teeth giving you a show. He was happier with you, as your relationship progressed he was more open; nevertheless, his smile always brightened your day. 

_ If only I hadn't declared my love to him, this relationship could have been more fun and less like walking on eggshells.  _

For a second you hesitated, just afraid of even touching him. 

It was already hard holding your tongue from spilling affectionate sentences, but when he looked like an absolute snack - you facepalmed your brain- it was hard to resist the temptation. 

But the stone age part of your mind screamed: “me want that man!”

Before Kylo could acknowledge your disorientation, you jumped onto him quite like a cavewoman. You reached for his neck and reunited your lips. 

A low grunt raised from his throat from confusion, but he played along to your desperation. His nose buried in your cheek, your hair all over his face while his hair at the mercy of your tugging hands. 

You pushed your feet on the ground, effective climbing his body. The sudden move pushed him backwards until his spine met the door softly. He helped you stay upright with placing his pleasing hands on your thighs. 

With your head standing taller, you leaned down and kissed him more. His burning lips met yours with such fire, you had to stop for a second to calm your wild heart. As your make-out session progressed, you felt his hand giving your butt a tight squeeze. 

“Mhmm,” you moaned against him. 

One of his hands reached for your face and pulled away from your tickling hair. As his blind hand tugged your hair behind your ear you parted. As if drunk, you hazily looked at him. He looked dishevelled, some of your rose coloured lipstick smudged on his lips and cheeks and his messy hair. 

“Take me,” you hear yourself say, as you pepper kisses on his neck and jaw. “Right now, please.”

“Princess,” he cradles your face as you try to distract him. 

“Please, Kylo,” you beg shamelessly holding his gaze. Your lips ready to pout. 

“I need to check the house first.”

“It’s been days, nobody is breaking in,” you did the oldest trick in the book and kissed his fingers on your jaw. 

_ Seems familiar.  _

Maybe it was an act to convince him, maybe you got inspired by your drunk self - the next thing you knew you were sucking on his thumb like a lollipop. With your lips wrapped around his finger, you both knew it would be hard to leave and search for something non-existent. Hollowing your cheeks around his digit like you would do with his member. 

You sighed in satisfaction when you saw his adam’s apple bob. He was about to give in. 

Deciding to challenge him further you made slurping voices around his hand and moaned. Before you could lick your saliva away he pulled his hand away. 

You were ready to protest, but two fingers shoved into your mouth stopped you. When you gazed at him with surprise he led you on:

“Suck.” 

One word. So demanding yet dove-like. So fucking hot but extremely romantic. 

Eager to please him, you engulfed his middle and index finger. You could smell the leather from his gloves he removed, but the smell still marked his skin. Almost swallowing his digits, you looked up at him to find him staring at you with a fire in his eyes. 

A few seconds later, he put you on the ground and pulled his fingers away. 

It was so fast that you couldn't even react. 

“Five minutes,” he already started walking to the hall leading to the bedrooms. 

“I hate you,” you tied your arms at your chest. 

“Five minutes,” he repeated, turning to face you, walking backwards. “Meet me in the bedroom.” 

He turned around again, unfortunately - fortunately?- you caught the sight of him licking your saliva into his mouth while smirking. 

_ Fucking bastard and his oozing sexuality.  _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note, I was thinking about making this story longer, but I decided to end it at 20. So about five more chapters until the finale. Thank you for sticking around and giving feedback! 
> 
> Your outfit:
> 
> [Gucci Dress](https://cdn-images.farfetch-contents.com/14/59/29/78/14592978_24232114_1000.jpg)


	16. Saw You In a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short POV from Kylo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before I publish the next chapter, I wrote a teeny weeny chapter just so you know what's going on in Kylo's head.

He wasn't sure if it was the rain pattering on the asphalt or the car grumbles stemming from the half-open window. His eyes blinked slowly, greeting the moonlight and the light coming from the lamp post. The cold crisp air caressed his naked skin, he roused from his light slumber. 

He sat up, knowing he won't be able to go to sleep. He turned to look at the body next to him, suddenly all of the thoughts from last night came back. Her nude body covered by the silk sheets, her face buried in the pillow. He treasured moments like this. 

He took a deep breath and kissed the top of her head before climbing out of the bed. 

A piece of discarded clothing tugged on his leg, he picked up the dress and put in on the chair. Safe to say that they were too excited last night. Among the pieces of fabric, he found his underwear and pants. He tugged on his slacks and buttoned it. 

He sauntered to the window and opened it fully. He needed to take a drag.

His brain provided him with flashbacks: how they worshipped each other, how she moaned for him. How she laughed at the end, made a joke about him being an expert at everything before she drifted to sleep. 

A cigarette appeared between his thick fingers, he lit it with his Zippo. He sighed once the nicotine flowed through his lungs. As much as his “job” was going well, the same couldn't be said about his personal life. She was in danger, but somehow he couldn't pinpoint it. 

He glanced at her; her face, hair blowing out the open window, a cute pout on her lips. Just a few hours ago, she was in between his legs and begging for his member. There was a fine line in their relationship, it switched from cute to passionate in seconds; how her eyes could switch from shy to fiery with his one touch. He wasn't sure which he preferred, every moment spent with her was a reward. She would never know how much she meant to him. 

He knew this relationship had no future, and that upset him. What was he going to do? Reveal to her father that he was fucking and protecting his precious daughter while discarding promises of professionality? This was going to hurt them both, but somehow he couldn't stay away.

A part of him, buried deep inside his chest thought about what it would be like to be hers and her his. Not being afraid of loving her, showing everything his heart contained for her. Loving her… That was an idea he was not prepared for. 

Shaking his head he turned back to the darkness of the night. These couple of weeks, all he could think about was her. What she said, what he said, how he treated her. He only had a few regrets in his life, not leaving his parent’s house sooner, working with his uncle, smoking… And currently, actions revolving around her. 

He took a drag, blowing the grey smoke from his pink lips with thought. 

Why was he such an asshole after he heard her talk to Hugo about him? He knew it wasn't her intention, why did he ever say such demeaning insults to her? Her face after telling her not to touch his hand haunted him. Fuck, he really was an asshole. 

Although it didn't excuse his actions, the only possible explanation for his mood was his uncle. 

After a week of working for her, his uncle was already on his nerves about changing his name back, cutting his hair, working for his mum at the family company. Luke Skywalker must have been delusional if he thought that Kylo forgave him or his parents. Just because he accepted a job Luke found did not mean shit. 

Something was up. 

With the break-in, her boss, his uncle and her father. 

The break-in… He had never seen such an immature and forward job, it was definitely a trap or a clue. The guy speaking loudly on the phone, threatening her… It was not realistic, but he remembered how afraid she was. How she hugged him like a bird seeking shelter from the rain, shedding tears at the horrifying memory. 

He didn't even want to think about his girl’s boss. Poe Dameron… His nostrils widened with the thought of him touching her soft skin. From the background check Kylo did, he found nothing. But him promoting her so suddenly was suspicious. 

And her father. Kylo, unfortunately, knew a secret about him. It was baffling how they could have kept that from her, his heart hopped at the thought of her finding out and how devastated she would be. 

He wanted to tell her but Luke forbade him from ever speaking about it to her. He didn't give a fuck about his instructions yet he envisaged her face. He couldn't bear it. 

He was a strong man in more ways than one, but telling her the secret would crush both of them. 

He shut his eyes for a second, just trying to calm his nerves. 

He had to tell her…

He had to keep looking… 

She didn't deserve any of this, she didn't deserve fear and pain. But there was nothing he could do except dig deeper until it hurt them both. 

He opened his eyes again, smashed the butt of his cigarette on the ashtray placed on the ledge. He wasn't used to sleeping for more than five hours, it would be impossible to go back to bed now. He picked his shirt up and buttoned it halfway. 

Just before he left her, he stealthy approached her. Goosebumps covered her skin from the cold, he covered her with the silk sheet. His fingers ran through her hair; her eyelashes fluttered when he kissed her eyelids. He smelled her intoxicating scent before leaving her with her dreams. 

_ His princess…  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!!


End file.
